Kyoya's and Haruhi's Love Story- New Beginning
by Penstar1331
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have been married for a little over 9 years and have three kids. Suddenly Tamaki dies in a car accident, it is up to Kyoya to help them out. Sorry bad at Summary's. This story while being updated is also is being revised (about missed spelled words). You still can read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, to all the new readers, I don't know how many times I have revised the first chapter. I have taken down the author's note at the end of the story. I had gotten a rude review, and that is why I have not updated in a while. I have been trying to revise my work, and on top of that finish my school work since I have until May 27, last day for me. To everyone, just to be clear, YES I DO SPEAK ENGLISH. That was for another rude review I got. I do have someone helping me to edit my story, but since I gave her 10 chapters, it might be a while still. I was planning to have a new chapter up today, but I have things I'm doing for school. Please review me what you think. Thank you to everyone who is reading and following, I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch.1

Today was Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding day, and everyone was running around to make everything perfect for their big day. Kyoya knocked on the door to see how Haruhi was doing before he went to get Tamaki. He had been chosen to be best man since out of all the guys; he was after all Tamaki's best friend, club vice president, mommy, and shadow king. "Haruhi, is she almost ready?" Kyoya asked as he came in. Mie and Renge stepped aside for Kyoya to see Haruhi, and what he saw literately took the Shadow Kings breath away.

There stood Haruhi in a Hitachin original just for her. It was a white dress with a fitted top with a sweet heart neck line, and puffed at the bottom. Her now longer hair was pinned back in a bun, and her val was held by white flowers. Finally Haruhi brought Kyoya out of his trance, "So Kyoya how do I look?"

Without looking from her gorges presence he said "Stunning!"

Haruhi blushed a little at Kyoya's comment. "Thank you, Kyoya." said Haruhi. "How is Tamaki doing, is he ready yet?"

"I was just about to go check on him myself, the wedding is about to start in 25 minutes," said Kyoya.

Just before Haruhi could get another word in Tamaki's mother Anne-Sophie and Haruhi's father walked in the door. "Haruhi you look so beautiful, I am so happy for you and Rene," said Anne. "Kyoya I think you need to go check on Tamaki. Ranka and his father may have made him a little too nervous." At the sight of Haruhi's annoyance Kyoya took off immediately. Ranka who looked past his daughter's annoyance on what he and the chairman had done to Tamaki asked everyone in the room to have a private moment with his daughter.

"If you think you can try to persuade me not to marry Tamaki dad, then the answer is no," Haruhi said with a half smirk face.

Ranka just shook his head with his own slight smirk. "No, even though I still can't stand that blond idiot, he makes you happy and that's all I want for you. I just want to tell you how proud I am of you, and I know your mother is very proud of you too." At the mention of her mother Haruhi let a tear slip down only to brush away by her father. Next thing Haruhi knew she was in her father's arms.

The moment was soon ruined by a knock at the door telling them it was time to line up. Haruhi looked up at her father and smiled. "Come on dad, Tamaki is waiting for me." and with that said the two of walked out the door.

Kyoya's POV

As I walked down to the room were Tamaki was waiting at, I couldn't help but think of how lucky Tamaki was. Out of the entire host she chooses our beloved prince. However, it was no surprise to me she would choose him. From that first day she walked into the club room Tamaki had fallen for that beautiful face. Of course I had already known the twins had fallen for her, but both gave up after their first year of high school. Mori and Hunny only thought of her as a sister, and tried to help the rest of us find our true love of Haruhi. Yes that even concluded me once, but I never got too deep with my feelings for her because I never saw what merit she would bring to my family, and I never could bring myself to do that to my best friend.

Finally what seemed like forever I came to Tamaki's room. "Kyoya I'm so glad to see you, my father and Ranka were tormenting me to death. I don't know now whither to be exited or nervous now. How is Haruhi, did they make her nervous, did they make her run?"

The baka was over reacting, and I didn't want Haruhi's special day ruined. "No Tamaki, she is perfectly fine, she is very happy to be marrying you."

At my words Tamaki calmed down and a bright smile came to his face. "Really, how does she look?" Tamaki asked me with a clam smiling face, not like his over dramatic self. Haruhi is truly good for him.

"She is stunning. She will take every ones breath away. You are a very lucky man." I then looked at my watch and it said 10 more min. left before the ceremony to begin. "Come Tamaki we have to get you to the alter, it will be starting soon." Before I could take another step Tamaki stopped me.

"Kyoya before we leave I want to ask you something?" I could tell from his sincere face it was important.

"Yes Tamaki, what is it?" I asked.

Tamaki took a deep breath. "Kyoya, " he said looking me in the eye, "I wanted to ask you, if God forbid something should happen to me, I want you to take care of Haruhi for me and my future children."

I stared shock at what he just said. When the silence continued, Tamaki spoke again "I want you to take care of Haruhi if something should happen to me." I looked at him calmly and asked him why me. "Because you are my best friend and even though I may act like an idiot I have seen the way Haruhi has affected all of us, and what she means to all of us. Mori and Hunny only see her as a sister and will protect her no matter what. Kaoru had feelings for her too, but he moved aside so Hikaru could break free and find his own happiness. Hikaru told me long ago that he loved Haruhi, but she rejected him. He told me that he would keep fighting, but eventually he too stepped down so she could be happy with me." Tamaki paused for a moment. Then he turned away from me a moment closing his eyes before looking at me again. What he told me I never will forget. "Then there's you. You were the first one to know she was a girl, and when I found out last and was embraced about it you made a comment that it was the beginning of a comedy love act. When we were at the beach you helped prove a point on what i was trying to tell her, that she is a girl an there are men who will take advantage of her." He paused one more time before he spoke again. "When we left you at the mall and Haruhi found you, you two stayed together all day and she saw more of your kind side. The side you rarely show to anyone, even me. I know you too stepped to the side for me as well and were the number one in supporting me and Haruhi together. This is why I'm choosing you to be the main one to take care of my family. Even if you are married, I still want you by her side and for my kids when I no longer can be there. And if you are not married and she is ready to move on, you have my blessing to marry her."

Through all of that even though I was shocked I said only the words that were true and would get us going "Yes, I will take care of Haruhi and your future children. Now let's get you to the alter." With that we made it as the music started, it was time for our king and princess to be married.

(End of Kyoya's POV)

Before the music started everyone lined up behind the church doors and telling Haruhi good luck. As the music started up Mr. Suoh escorted his mother and his wife down the ale and set them in their seats before shaking Tamaki's hand and congratulating him. Next was Mie, she was named maid of honor, which of course maid Renge mad. Mie winked at Kasanoda when she made it to the front. Next was Renge escorted by Mori? Then came Rieko escorted by Hunny, the two had been going out for some time and Hunny was going to pop the question soon. Next was Kyoya's sister, Fuymie, escorted by Hikaru. Fuymi and Haruhi had become good friends after Kyoya introduced the two of them. Last was Nakawzou's little sister, Kirmi, escorted by Kaoru. Even though Kirmi was steal young Haruhi and Tamaki allowed her to be in the wedding. Finally it was time for Haruhi to walk down the ale with her father, who on his own decided to wear a tux instead of a dress. Haruhi only aloud it if he would wear a dress at the reception. When Tamaki saw Haruhi for the first time since they parted last night from the wedding rehearsal, all he could think about was how much he loved her and couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

When Haruhi and Ranka made it to the alter the preacher asked who gives this women. Ranka looked like his eyes were about to pop out. With a quick breath he said I do, in the crowed you could hear everyone let out a breath. As the preacher spoke the only thing Tamaki or Haruhi could do was looked at each other until they heard the preacher ask for them to say their vows.

Tamaki was first, "Haruhi when I first met you, even before I knew you were a girl, I saw someone special who could open the gates to my kingdom and show me the more common pleasures of life. Through you I could never be a prince or a knight in shining armor, but something more in life. You showed me how to be more of a true man that I can count on friends who well not give up on me no matter if I am an idiot sometimes or not. You are the true reason I am who I am and that is why I have chosen you be my wife and best friend, and will promise to protect you through every storm, mentally or physically."

Now it was Haruhi's turn, "Tamaki, when I first met you I thought you were utterly annoying and would make my life miserable, but you have done the opposite of all that and so much more. Before I knew you I was only ever into my studies and taking care of my father. I never dreamed I would get to see and taste different things in my life. You showed me how to have fun and relax, and to appreciate life whatever it brought me. You introduced me to our closest friends, and even though I did not know it at the time, our lives were intertwined together through some weird sort of fate. If I could go back in time to the day we first met, when the vase broke, I do it all over again. That is why I chose you not only to be my husband and best friend, but to help keep you smiling like you have done for all of us.

With the vows said the preacher asked for the rings. Kyoya and Mie both handed Haruhi and Tamaki their rings. Once the rings were placed on their fingers the preacher asked if anyone ejects to speak now or forever hold it in peace. Ranka was turning red and just waved his hand, so the preacher without further told Tamaki to kiss his bride. Tamaki took Haruhi's face gently in his hands and kissed her passionately. As they kissed for a few more min., the preacher introduced the new Mrs. and Mr. Suoh. Everyone applauded or cried as everyone's favorite hosts had finally tied the knot.

Finally Haruhi and Tamaki were about to start the rest of their lives with each other, and no one would ever forget the best wedding of the century ever, not even Kyoya. Not even after nine years did he forget what Tamaki had even asked of him if something should happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

 **(A/N: Wow I did not already to expect for people to start liking this. I'm glad you are liking it. Please comment, and give me time to update. I am new to this, but if you want to see more of the story before it is up on fan fic, go to and check it out, and put in a comment in what more I could do for the story. I am in college so updates will differ. Thanks again)**

Ch.2

9 1\2 Years Latter

It was 5:30 in the morning as both Haruhi and Tamaki started to stir awake from a goods night sleep. Tamaki looked down lovingly at his wife and gave her a nice long passionate kiss on her lips. "Good morning my princess." he said with every ounce of love for her. Haruhi smiled up at him "Good morning my prince. Did you have sweet dreams?" asked Haruhi.

"I always have sweet dreams when you sleep beside me." Tamaki responded with another kiss to her lips.

As much as they did not want to get out of bed they had things to do today. Haruhi was finishing up a law suit case for a women who had been working for her boss for three years. The women received a bad burn to her arm because the stove was in need of bad repairs, or it needed to be thrown away. The women's boss was very cheap and kept telling her to suck-it-up or she was fired. The women could not afforded to lose the job because she was a single mom with two very young children. Haruhi knew she had a winning chance.

Tamaki had his own important meeting to get to latter that morning, he was going to be partnering up with a rival of his families, the Maksi's, ever since his father took over the family business. The Maksi family owned a chain of motels and own a small hotel, but none of them were as big as the hotel franchise for the Suoh's. Some of their hotels had been called sleazy, but a few were somewhat nice. Tamaki wanted to mind bonds with them so he called the current CEO, Jiro Maksi, to work out a partnership, he agreed fully and today they would make it official.

After a few more min. they started to get ready for their day. Now it was time to do the most important thing to them, wake up their children.

"So" Haruhi began to ask "can you get up the older two while I get the baby up and ready?"

"Of course my sweet" said Tamaki as he walked out to his son's room. Tamaki knocked at the door then walked in to see his son fast asleep. "Tomiko" he said gently trying to get the boy awake. "Tomiko its time to wake up and get ready for school. You don't want your breakfast to get cooled do you?" Tomiko slowly opened his dark chocolate eyes just like his mothers. Tomiko looked like the spitting image of his father except for his eyes and mouth. Tomiko let out a yawn. "O.k. dad, hey? Isn't today that important meeting you have today?" Tomiko asked his father with gleaming eyes. Tomiko planned to be just like his father and couldn't wait to be the next head of the family. "Yep" Tamaki answered.

"But I want be ready if you don't get out of bed." At that Tomoko went to get his elementary outfit for Ouran Academy. Tomoko was in his first end of elementary and would be going into class 2-A next year. As Tamaki noticed his son get ready he went to his older daughter who was 5 years old. Her brother was the oldest at 8 years old.

Tamaki knocked at the little girl's room and quietly walked in. The little girl's eyes immediately opened at the sight of her father. "Good morning Hina my princess, did you sleep well?" Tamaki asked his little girl. The little girl sat up with her big brown eyes and long brown hair, looking like a mini Haruhi. "Yes daddy. I dreamed I was a princess pop star just like Barbie." Tamaki picked up his daughter and gave her a big bear hug. "You are a princess pop star in my book, but now it's time to go to get ready for school."

"Yeah!" She jumped from her father's arms to go get her lower elementary uniform for kindergarten at Ouran. Tamaki stepped out to see Haruhi with their 1 year old Josephine. She was the only one with her father's eyes and had golden hair like his and his mother's. "Awe, is my littlest princess awake now."

"Yes, but I think now she wants her daddy." said Haruhi. Tamaki took the baby and went to check on breakfast while Haruhi finished checking on the kids.

The first room she went to was her oldest daughter's room were the little girl was finishing getting dressed. "Are you almost done honey?" asked Haruhi. The little girl beamed at her mother with the same natural smile and bright eyes. "Yes mommy I'm all done." Hina was just like her mother she was smart, beautiful, interdependent, and bluntly honest. But sometimes she did ask for a little help, like with brushing her hair. "Mommy can you brush my hair please?" asked the little girl. "Yes honey" replied Haruhi. Moments like this reminded her of when her own mother would brush hair, before her own mother past away. It only made these moments more special to her.

When she was done brushing the girl's hair, Haruhi sent her down to breakfast with her father and sister. Next Haruhi walked up to her son's door and knocked. "Tomiko, can I come in?" asked Haruhi. "Yes, mom you can come in." Tomiko called out. Haruhi walked into her son's room where he was finishing tying his tie. When he looked up at his mother with a big smile like here's, but all she saw was Tamaki. Just like Tamaki he loved to make people smile, and that espiashly mint his mother too. He gave his mother a big hug and together they walked down to breakfast.

When they came to the dining room a maid was already serving out breakfast, carefully watched by the head maid Chi. Chi was the cousin of Shima who passed away a three years ago after Tamaki's grandmother passed away. Chi was more than willing to work for Master Tamaki since he and Mistress Haruhi were so kind to her cousin. Haruhi took a seat next to Josey in her high chair and Tomiko took the seat next to his mother. Both parent's loved mornings like this with their children, it kept things peaceful in their lives. Both decided when they got pregnant that their children would have a normal childhood, or normal enough for rich kids. They wanted their children to enjoy life, not to worry about pleasing their parents or grandparents, to not to worry about house hold chores, like cooking and keeping a house clean. No they wanted their children to enjoy the little things in life and be thankful for what they had.

"So what do you kids have planned for school today?" asked Haruhi. Tomiko quickly spoke up before Hina could say a word. "I and Rejie are presenting our class project in class today." Rejie was one of Kyoya's nephews from his oldest brother. "That's great honey, Hina what about you? What are you doing in your class today sweet heart?" asked Haruhi. "Today we are finishing reading 'Alice in Wonderland'" said Hina. "How marveles. I think we did a Cos-play on that book." said Tamaki. Haruhi roweled her eyes at the comment. "Yes, we did." remembering who played Alice, mostly so the host could see her in a dress.

Haruhi looked at her watch to see it was time for the kids to go brush their teeth and get their things for school. "Come on kids, go brush your teeth. I'll be riding with you to school since your father has to prepare for his meeting." The kids rushed up stairs to do as Haruhi said. Normally both parents would ride to school with their children, but times like this when something came up, only one parent had to attempt to ride. Tamaki along with Haruhi holding their baby, walked into his office to enjoy a quiet moment with each other, plus one.

"Ready for your meeting today, Tamaki?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki gave her a kiss on the cheek. "As ready as you are to get that case on the way." said Tamaki. Both laughed until they heard a knock on the door and Chi calling out that their friend Master Kyoya was here to see them. Tamaki new the reason why Kyoya was here. He was unsure on how the new partnership would handle, and did not really trust the CEO of the company.

When they came out of the office they saw Kyoya picking up Hina and talking to Tomiko. "Kyoya what brings you here monoamine?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya put down Hina so he could whisper to Tamaki. "I'm here to talk to you about your meeting, I brought you a little more info like you requested should something go wrong." Then Kyoya spoke up a little more. "I also brought some information for our vacation this summer." The kids cheered at the last comment, they loved going on vacation with the host and their families. Of course with having kids you couldn't do too many crazy things.

"O.k. kids let's get you to school so you want be late." said Haruhi. "Kyoya, I'm cooking a special meal tonight, would you like to join us?" asked Haruhi. Haruhi still cooked allot for her family, and especially when she knew some good news was coming for the family. "Of course Haruhi. I wouldn't mind a home cook meal." replied Kyoya with a natural smile of his own. In the past couple of years Kyoya went through two engagements, but liked that he could be part of his host club family. To Tamaki's kids he was more like a second father then an uncle. If there was one other adult figure you didn't want to get into trouble with, it was Uncle Kyoya.

Haruhi handed the baby to Chi so Tamaki and Kyoya could go talk in his office. "Bye guys, see you at dinner." Before Haruhi left out the door with the kids, Tamaki pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick passionate kiss. "I love you with all my heart." Tamaki whispered into her ears. Haruhi smiled into him and gave him a kiss in return. "I love you too, Tamaki." With one more kiss Haruhi was out the door.

As soon as the family drove off Tamaki and Kyoya were back in his office. "If I have said it ounce I'll say it again, you are a lucky man Tamaki." said Kyoya. Tamaki looked at that half smile and knew what that mint. "Kyoya don't worry, I know you will find that someone special in your life." Kyoya looked at Tamaki who had helped him through the past few years remembering how he saved him from his first fiancé, and then was there to comfort him when his new fiancé left him. Yes, Kyoya was Japan's most ejilibale bachelor. Not wanting to waste any more time Kyoya handed Tamaki his files.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

 **(A/N): I am having fun in making this story and hope more people will read and enjoy this chapter. I am liking the little reviews I am getting back please do not mind the spelling. Again please remember I am new to this, and you can check me out on quoteve. Ok here is the next chapter.**

Ch.3

"As you can see he is a playboy, he is irresponsible with money, he has cheated twice, he is not good with money, and also is a smooth talker." Kyoya and Tamaki had been going over Jiro Maksi's file for the past thirty minutes. Tamaki had learned from Kyoya that it is best to have a little back ground on potential business partners. So far he did not like what he was hearing about Mr. Maksi but he remembered why he was going into a partnership with this man, to build bridges with this family and help restore it. The Maksi family was once on good terms with the Suohs' and was very well known, but then the family had gone into some shady business which caused their down fall. The Maksi's blamed the Suohs' and had been at each other's throats up until now. "Well the first sign of trouble I will bail out, I've already made it clear with him that way nothing happens to me or my family. Haruhi helped me with my contract so everything is in order for the preempting with Mr. Maksi." If anyone would have asked if Tamaki would be a good business man most people would just laugh, but the people who knew him best would mostly say yes.

"So I guess you got everything handled here, I will see you at dinner then." Kyoya left with a somewhat worried expression. He did not like this Jiro Maksi and only hopped this man did not mess with his friends or their family.

Tamaki had arrived at his office 45 minutes ago going over some last minute details when his secretary announced that Mr. Jiro Maksi had arrived. "Thank you, please send him in." said Tamaki. In a short bit Mr. Maksi walked into his office. Jiro Maski stood an inch shorter than Tamaki, he had green eyes, and black hair, and he was also around Tamaki's age. His hair although was not as dark as Mori's or Kyoya's. There was an air of cockiness about him, but Tamaki was willing to give him a shot. "Welcome Mr. Maksi, can I get you anything before we start?" asked Tamaki. "No thank you, but thank you for the offer. And on the behalf of me and my family I want to thank you for this opportunity to re-bond our business and our families of course." The two men started going over their contract and their business deals. When they were done, they had fifteen minutes to spear. "You have a lovely family Mr. Suoh." said Mr. Maksi. Tamaki beamed at the picture of his family behind his desk. Tamaki actually had tons of pictures of his family and friends all over his office, and in his home office at home. Then Tamaki noticed that Mr. Maksi was looking at a picture of his wife. Before he could speak Jiro M. spoke up first. "Your wife is very beautiful too, and in fact that boy almost looks like her," he said looking at another picture of him and Haruhi in the host club. "Yes she is. Besides my children she is my whole world, and that boy in the picture is Haruhi, my wife." Tamaki could see the confusion on his face, but they had run out of time. "I'm sorry it's a long story and we don't have time to talk about it right now, we have to get headed towards the meeting." "Yes lets, and thank you once again for this," said Jiro steeling one last glance at Haruhi's picture before walking out.

The meeting took an hour and another two hours for the hole bored to agree, even Tamaki's father. Mr. Suoh was supportive, but only to degree. Finally everyone had come to a certain degree on the contract and it was settled. "Congratulation son, I'm very proud on how you handled the situation." said Mr. Souh.

"Thank you father, in a month we well make sure everyone knows about this alliance," said Tamaki.

"Yes, I cannot wait tell then, but if you gentlemen would excuse me I have another engagement I have to get too," said Jiro M.

"Of course" said Tamaki," I will sure to send you a copy of the agreements." And with that Jiro was gone. Mr. Suoh left to go back to the school while Tamaki stayed at the office doing additional work for the company.

Yes everything was going good for Tamaki Suoh. He had married his high school sweet heart, had reunited his family, became the next head of the family, had the best friends he could ask for, and some of the best kids he could ask for. Yes life was going good.

Before Tamaki left the office he decided to call up Haruhi. "Hello Tamaki, how did it go?" asked Haruhi.

"It went went well, and now everything is set, we plan to tell everyone at the big end the school year party for all the business partners" said Tamaki.

"Wonderful, so does this mean dinner has to be extra special?" Haruhi asked with a giggle. Tamaki laughed a little at the comment. "Any dinner you make my dear is special and especially when I bring back a gift for the best wife ever." Haruhi let out a happy sigh she knew what he meant. Every time Tamaki had good news he brought flowers home for her, and again tell her how she was his lucky charm. "O.K. then, I just pulled into the house and I do believe the kids are home, I will see you when you get home. I love you," said Haruhi with much happiness in her words.

"Yes my princess, I will see you when you when I get home. I love you too."

When Haruhi entered her home some of the servants, including Chi, were there to greet her. "Welcome home, Mistress Haruhi!" said the servants. "Thank you," said Haruhi putting everything up in the closet. They all knew that Haruhi liked to do some stuff on her own, and only asked if they could take her things if they knew she had a bad day. "Is everything ready for me to make dinner?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes mistress," said Chi everything is even washed and prepared for you to cook."

"Thank you Chi. You are dismissed." Haruhi walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner, it had been 30 minutes and dinner would be ready.

Haruhi was testing the food to make sure it was right when Chi came in to say master Kyoya had just arrived. Then right behind her Kyoya stepped in. "Hello Haruhi," said Kyoya as Chi walked back out to get the table set and the children washed up for dinner. "Hello Kyoya, how was work?" Kyoya's father decided to be fair and divided up his companies to his children, even Fumiey. Kyoya got to be head of their number one hospital and the Black Onion Scawed. He also did some other businesses on the side just in case. "Work was fine, and I'm guessing from that smile on your face Tamaki's meeting went well without a hitch." Haruhi looked at him with little shock, but then laughed. "Yep it did, he had to pick up something, but he should be home any minute now," said Haruhi. She took his hand to the big stow pot and took a spoon of little food out to Kyoya. "Here try a bite, its good isn't?" she asked. To anyone else they would have thought something was going on between them like that, but they had been friends for so long it was normal to them. Even if Tamaki walked in on them like he did at the beach, would not had found it surprising like he used too.

"It's good and taste done," said Kyoya.

"Yep that's what I thought too." Haruhi called in some servants to come get the food to the table while she cleaned up a little. As soon as she and Kyoya walked into the dining room Haruhi's cell went off. "It's probably Tamaki explaining why he is late to his special dinner," she said." He must be stuck in traffic." She took her phone to a quiet corner to talk, then Kyoya's cell went off. It was one of the hospitals his oldest brother, Yuichi, managed. "Hello?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Kyoya, its Tamaki, he's been in a car accident and from what I hear it doesn't look good. He's being taken to your hospital. I will meet you as soon as I get there to help. You need to call Haruhi to make sure she knows." Kyoya spoke with shock and fear in his voice, "O.K. I will be right there with Haruhi, I'm actually at her house right now. I will see you there." When Kyoya turned around he saw Haruhi's back to him with her cell to her ear. At that moment he knew what that call was.

Kyoya quietly walked up to Haruhi. "Haruhi?" he spoke gently to her. At that moment her cell dropped and turned around to show her eyes full of tears. She plunged into Kyoya telling him what he already knew. "I know Haruhi he is being sent to my hospital were my older brother is headed to as well. We need to call up your folks and to tell them meet us there."

Haruhi ran out the door and called to Chi. "Yes mam, what is wrong?" asked Chi, she could see the fear in her eyes and knew something was wrong. "Tamaki has been in an accident and I need to get to the hospital quick. I need you to get the children feed and put into bed for me. I don't know how long I will be," said Haruhi. With that said Haruhi and Kyoya were on their way to the hospital.

Haruhi's only thought on the way was please let him be o.k. She did not know how she would deal with herself if something happened to him. When they got to hospital, her father and Tamaki's parents were already there to meet them. Kyoya left them for a bet to go see his brother who would taking charge of Tamaki. When he got to where his brother was he saw the other doctors prepping Tamaki. Kyoya looked at his brother and no words were said. Kyoya walked back out to sit with Haruhi only to hold her other hand while her father had her other. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

In the Suoh Machination 2, Tomiko and Hina, had been told that their father had to be rushed to his uncle's hospital. That's all they were told. Tomiko, Hina, and even little Josey decided to sleep in their parent's room since they couldn't sleep in their own rooms for the night. Tomiko looked at his sleeping sisters, and then sent a prayer out hopping it would find his father, then he fell asleep.

It was hours and it was well past midnight now since they had been there. Finally at last Kyoya's brother came out, but had a sad look on his face. They all still sat staring at the Ohtori. The look said it all. Before he could say it Haruhi cried "NOOO!" in a fit of tears her father took her in his arms, while her in-laws took each other's arms crying "OUR SON! GOD PLEASE NO!" Kyoya only looked down tears falling from his eyes.

In all his years this was the hardest news' to give to family friends and to see his brother cry he spoke.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Suoh, but your husband has passed away," and with that he too took his brother in his arms.

Tamaki was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

 **(A/N): So I thought I would be generous and give you the next 3 chapters because I am done 5 chapters on my other website. Tomorrow is when I will be working on the 6** **th** **chapter and will put in on here next Friday at the least. I have two major papers coming up and need to focus on them to. So here you go and please review.**

Ch.4

As the tears flooded, all Haruhi could could think in that moment was how she was going to tell her children. After a little while they calmed a bit, but not enough to stop the the tears. "I guess I should do the paper work and head home to tell everyone the news. God, how am I going to tell the kids their father is dead?" Once again Haruhi was crying in her father's arms.

"Haruhi, you go home. I will take care of everything here and call everyone. You need to be with your kids' right now." said Kyoya sadly.

"Thank you, Kyoya." said Haruhi. Then her and her family left.

"Kyoya, are you sure you can do this? If you want to go with them you can and I will make the calls to your friends," asked his brother.

"No, I told Haruhi I would do It." said Kyoya. "Besides this news needs to come from me or Haruhi and she is not up for it, so I will help her in this time of need," and with that Kyoya started to call up his friends.

Hitchachin Hikaru Place:

"Hello, Kyoya?

...

"What

Hitachin Koaru Place:

"What a good girl"

"Um master it's your friend Master Kyoya"

..." Here please put her in her crib

Hello, Kyoya."

Morinozuka Takashi Place:

"Hello"

...

"..."

"Takashi, darling what's wrong?"

Honinozuka Mitsukuni Place:

"Hello?"

...

"Mitsukuni"

Hikaru was listing to what Kyoya had told him what happened to Tamaki, and he could not believe what he was hearing. Tamaki, Tono, their boss and king of the former host club was killed in a car accident. After he hung up he sat up and cried. His wife Jewel woke up to the sounds of her husband crying.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" said Jewel as she took her husband in her arms.

"Its Tamaki, he's dead. He was in car crash and he didn't make it." All the tears flowed as his wife held him as tears of her own flowed over.

Koaru was standing in the hall way, outside his children's nursery. He had not moved since he and Kyoya had hung up. His wife, Marian was walking down the hall when she saw Koaru frozen like a statue. She had a sick feeling something bad had just happened. Carefully she walked up behind him. "Koaru?" she said as she tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he embraced his wife and told her the sad news about their beloved friend. They knelled down holding each other, sending their prayers to his family.

Renge looked up Mori at shock at what he just told her. Regrets calling him a phony king back in high school, and then thoughts of Haruhi over worked to help her tears flood even more. Mori had tears sliding down as well as he held his wife close.

Rieko was the only one who could wake up her husband without dark bunny eyes. When Hunny sat up he saw his wife's eyes full of tears. "Rieko-Chan what's wrong? He asked her taking his wife in his arms.

"Mitsukuni, Tamaki is dead." she said through her tears. After hearing about his friend Hunny blubbered for his friend.

After Kyoya called the last person, Mie, he heard her crying and couldn't say more. He told her he would see her at the machination and hung up. Kyoya could not still believe it himself, his best friend was gone, and not even his brother or his doctors could save him. He felt the guilt eat him, if he had gone and took care of Tamaki himself would the outcome be different. As he set in his office, his head in his hands, he heard his door open. Only his family or his friends warily knocked. When he looked up he saw his father. Something told him that his brother called him. Before he could get out a word his father pulled him out of his chair and pulled him into his arms. At first Kyoya was shocked as he hugged his father. It was not normal for the Ohtoris' to show emotion, but ever since they met Tamaki and Haruhi that slowly took change. Finally Kyoya broke down in his father's arms. As he cried like he has never had, he thought of his other best friend how was she doing, how was she going to tell her children the news about their father.

The car ride home back to the Suoh Machination 2 was silent. No one had the heart to talk, as they pulled in Mr. Suoh finally spoke up. "Haruhi we will stay her the night and give the staff orders for tomorrow for when everyone comes over, and for the rest of the week. We will also tell them the news." All Haruhi did was nod her head and they all got out of the limo.

When they stepped inside, it was dead quit. After they had left for the hospital everything had fallen silent. No one wanted to say what was on their minds. Chi had walked out of the room as they saw a maid help them put away their things. Before she could talk Haruhi asked her where her children were. "They would not go to sleep in their own rooms, not even Josephine, so we put all the children in your room," Chi told them. With that Haruhi walked to her room to check on the children.

Chi was about to ask what had happened, but by the way they all looked something told her the master was not returning. "Chi, can you call all the staff into the study we have some sad news to tell all of you, then I need you to set up two rooms for us to sleep in," said Mr. Souh

"Yes, Suoh-sama." said Chi.

As she left tears formed in her eyes for her master and his family, it reminded her when she lost her own cousin, and the Suohs' were there for them. Now was her turn to return the favor.

Haruhi slowly opened the door to her room, so not to wake the children. Their on her bed was her son and oldest daughter, and in her crib that been roweled in was her one year old daughter. The thought of her youngest never getting to really know her real father brought back all the tears. Looking at Hina, she was the same age when her own mother died. Then there was her son a spitting image of his father except the eyes and mouth, he wanted to be just like his father and make everyone smile.

She gently crawled in to her bed, so not to disturb her children. She then placed her arm over them and fell asleep. She would tell them in the morning.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, as family and friends were coming over to give them their respects. Changes were about to arise.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

 **(A/N): I do not own OHSHC Please Review**

Ch.5

The sun the next morning hit Haruhi's eyes as she began to stare. All at ounce from morning to late that night hit her in a flash. Just yesterday she was kissing her husband and now he was gone.

She looked at her children and knew she had to wake them and tell them their father was never coming back. She took a breath and shook her children awake. "Tomiko, Hina wake up please."

Both the children sat up and looked at their mother. They could tell she had been crying. "Mom is dad o.k.? asked Tomiko. Haruhi looked down and tears started to fall and Tomiko knew something had happened to him.

"Kids" Haruhi started to say "I want you know that your father loved you very much." At the word "loved" both Tomiko and Hina got the message as Haruhi saw tears start to form in their eyes, so she knew she had to keep going. "Yesterday on the way home your father was in a car wreck and was imadaldy taken to your uncle Kyoya's hospital. They tried everything to save his life, but ..." Haruhi started to break down, she didn't want to tell her kids that their father was never coming back. "Your father is dead!" after that she took her kids in her arms and they all started to cry together.

"I know kids its gona be hard, but I need right now is for you two to go get dressed everyone is coming over to say their sympathies for us and we need to look somewhat presentable when they come over." said Haruhi in a soft teary voice. The children walked slowly to their rooms. As the children came out all the servants stopped what they were doing and looked at the children with sadden eyes. They all wanted to say some words of comfort, but thought it was unwise as they had just been told about their father.

Tomiko looked all around his room until his eyes landed on a favorite picture of him and his father from a few months back. He walked over to the picture to pick it up. As more tears flowed he thought why couldn't they save his father, why him he asked himself in his head. Never would he see his father's face, and then tears of anger and sadness wield in his eyes. He started to blame the stupid driver of the other car, he blamed the doctors, he asked angrily why his prayers were not heard, and he started to think why his uncle Kyoya allowed him to die. Why couldn't they save his life, he went to the number one hospital and they could not save his life. Tomiko cried falling on his bed crying "WHY!" over and over again until he finally started to get ready for his father.

It was around 10 in the morning when people started to show up. Haruhi was in the family room with Hina and Josephine sitting quietly. Tomoko had ran to the rose garden to be alone. The first ones through the door was Hikaru and Koaru with their families. The twins sandwiched them with one baby each in their arms. After sitting the other two children each Jewel and Marion each gave Haruhi a warm hug. Next was Hunny and Mori with their families, followed in bye Mr. and Mrs. Suoh and Ranka. While Hitachins's were giving them hugs, the others started to Hug Haruhi and the girls. "How are you doing Haru-chan?" asked Hunny Sempi.

"I could be doing better." said Haruhi as a few tears fell. Chi came in to tell them that Kyoya and the Kasanodas' had arrived. Ritsue was holding their one year old son, Kaboru, and a basket of fresh vegetables. Mie on the other hand was holding their 5 year old daughter's hand Ichego, Hina's best friend.

"Here you go Haruhi" said Kasanoda handing Haruhi the basket "I picked them fresh the other day."

"Thank you." said Haruhi, then she looked over at Kyoya. Kyoya saw that Haruhi was looking at him, so he walked over to her, and took her in his arms. As he was hugging her she silently whispered "Thank you." in his chest.

Hunny's and Rieko's 8 year old daughter, Nieko, was looking around the room the room. She saw her cousin sitting with baby Josey and saw Ichego with Hina, but she did not see Tomiko anywhere. She saw that her aunt Haruhi was busy talking with the other adults still letting a few tears fall, so she decided to ask Chi where he was. "He is out in the rose garden young miss." She said her thanks and went to tell her mom where she would be.

"O.k. dear, but if he asked to be alone, let him be." said Rieko.

"Yes, mommy." said Nieko.

When she got outside, she saw Tomiko sitting on a bench with his head down. As she got close, she could see the tears falling from his eyes. Quietly she sat down beside him and took one of his hands, and laid her head on his shoulder. At the jester Tomiko looked up into the eyes of one of his best friends. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to be alone, but the words would not come out. So he decided to let her hold his hands for a bet longer.

They sat in comfortable silence a little bit longer until Nieko spoke up. "Did you want to go in and see everyone" she asked quietly.

"No not really" said Tomoko. "What good would that do? All they will say is "sorry" and "that it will be o.k. latter on", but it want because my dad is gone." and Tomoko put his head in his hands crying again.

Nieko gave him the biggest hug she could. "I'm not going to say that, all I'm going to say is that everyone is inside wanting to see and hug you and let you cry in their arms too." Tomko did his best to listen to her, she was wise just like her father. "Everyone is here, my parents, Uncle Mori and aunt Renge, the twins, uncle Kyoya..." before she could say anyone else Tomiko jumped up and ran to the house.

By the time Tomiko and Hina made it back to the house, more of the family friends had shown up including Satashi and Chika with their families. When he saw Kyoya along with the other Ohteries' talking with his mom and grandfather Yazeri, he ran over to them, but not in a happy one. "What are you doing here?" Tomiko yelled out. At that everyone went silent, even the babies. "Why are they here, they let dad die."

"Tomiko!" said Haruhi looking disappointed at her son's attitude. "Who said they let him die, honey they tried to save him, but it was out of their hands." she said as tears slid down his face.

Rejie looked at the sad angry face of his best friend. He wanted to say something, but thought it unwise. He knew he was hurting, but that did not make him feel better.

"Tomiko, your mother is right, we did try to save him. He was just too far gone for us to help him anymore." Kyoya said with a sad emotion on his face.

"NO!" shouted Tomiko, that made even Kyoya jump back. "No, you just didn't try hard enough." he shouted again. Before Haruhi could grab him he raced off to his room.

"I'm so sorry for that." said Haruhi to all the Ohteries'.

"Its O.K. Haruhi" said Kyoya "he did just loose his father. It's just gona take him time to heal. At that Moment Tamaki's word came back to him "help take care of my family". The question now was would he able to help step up being a father figure to the children. At the moment he did not know if could now at the moment or ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

 **(A/N): I cried writing this chapter and I'm sorry to Tamaki fan girls for killing Tamaki. I love him too, but oh well. I do not own OHSHC!)**

Ch.6

The sun was shining on a cool spring morning. The flowers in the trees were blooming and the birds were chirping away. To others it looked like a glories spring day, but to others it was a sad day; and their dear begotten friend had helped it to be not so gloomy. Today was the day of Tamaki Suoh funereal.

In her room, Haruhi Suoh, was putting on the finishing touches on her make-up. As she sat at her vanity, she couldn't help but think of the few days that had passed by since her husband had died and her son's attitude towards Kyoya and his family. She knew the processes of a child when they lose a parent, after all she had lost her mother at a real young age. She just hope he wouldn't stay mad forever, and she hopped Kyoya could help him with his anger. Out of all the host, he was the main one she could always count on, besides Tamaki. Oh how she was going to miss him.

As she was done reapplying her lipstick a knock was heard at the door. "Haruhi, are you ready dear?" came the soft sad sound of her father.

"Yes, just give me a minute." replied Haruhi. She looked at herself in the mirror and could not pull away. For a moment she was stuck in a trance, trying to comprehend where she was about to go. Haruhi was so focused that she didn't even hear the door open and realize her father stood behind her.

Ranka put a hand on his daughter's shoulder bringing her back to reality. "It's time dear." He knew what she was going through, he was just glad that she had a lot of support from her friends. When his beloved wife died it was mostly him and Haruhi at her funeral besides a few coworkers of hers from the law office. He never wanted that to happen to his daughter, her being alone like that. He took his daughter in his arms giving her a reassuring hug and a kiss on her forehead, and together walked down stairs where everyone would be waiting.

When they got down stairs, the children, Tamaki's parents, and Chi with all the staff wearing black were all down stairs waiting on them. Haruhi walked over to Chi and took Josephine in her arms, and took hold of Hina's hand while her father took Tomiko's hand. Together everyone followed after them quietly not one word spoken, all you could hear was quit sobs from everyone. Haruhi and her family rode in the limo with Chi, while the staff went in their own cars. The ride the funeral had felt longer than the one home from the hospital on the day Tamaki died.

On arriving at the funeral everyone was already there. All their friends took up the rows behind them, and everyone else scattered around. In the rows behind them, Haruhi could see all the old Host Club guest, Shiro and his Hina, Nakazowa his sister and their staff, Mie's father, Kasanoda's men, Arie, and many other of their class mates and coworkers they had all touched. Tamaki Suoh was a much loved man, but not as much as his family, and that included his extended family.

Once the family was seated the preacher walked up and started to talk about Tamaki. "Tamaki Suoh was a well beloved man loved by all, but not as much as his friends and family. He was so much more than a prince, a knight, or great business man; he was a son, husband, father, friend, a goof, and idiot at times. He was a rain of sunshine like today always wanting to make people smile, and that was his main goal through life. When he was young and his mother was sick, he would play the piano for to make her smile and feel better." At that Anne started to cry into her husband's arm, knowing she would never see or hear her son's playing again. She had gone almost three years of not hearing him play willingly, and now it was gone forever.

"When he got to high school he decided to form a host club, to make all the girls smile." as the preacher kept going, you could hear tons of sobbing from a lot of girls, never to see the beloved prince again. "But through the club he also helped others find their smile either through helping lovers." Kanako, Toru, Shiro, and Hina looked at each other before crying silent tears of their own. "Or he brought families together, just like he did his own." At that the Nakazowas', Suohs' and the host started to cry. Even Mie remembered that it was Tamaki who helped her with her father issues.

"Then on the day he said I do on his wedding day, he decided to make one special girl smile for the rest of her life." Haruhi looked up from her tears at the preacher looking at her. She remembered he was the one who married them, and was a good friend of Anne's. He continued "He made a vow to make her smile through the rest of her days, whether they be good bad. And she had done the same thing to him as well, by being his own ray of sunshine." Haruhi held her breath during those words of truth about her and Tamaki's life together. Every morning she would wake to Tamaki's smiling face, even in the earliest of mornings she couldn't help but smile back at him. When she would come home from a bad day at the office, he knew how to make her smile again. And when she was pregnant for the first time, when she felt lower than low; it was him that put the joy back into her world. Yes Tamaki was her smile.

The preacher looked at the children and kept going. "Tamaki also made one last vow to each one of his children that he would make sure to keep them smiling so they could make the world happier." Tomiko, Hina, and even Josey looked up at him with sad eyes, then bowed their heads. "He created a club to make everyone happy. In that club he forged bonds that have yet stood time time, and created friends along the way. He helped open doors, showed how to be your inner self, and to live and enjoy life. He thought us to never to give up our dreams, to think outside the box, and to be a little crazy from time to time."

Haruhi, Hikaru, Koaru, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya sat their quietly thinking how Tamaki had all changed their lives in so many ways. At one point they all felt a chill run though their bodies as the sun rays shone on all the host. Haruhi felt a warm sensation on her cheek as if someone kissed her. She smiled as the warm feelings left, as did all the friends.

"Tamaki Suoh you will truly be missed by all, may you continue to be a reminder to us all to do good in the world, and to help others smile." With that not a dry eye remained in any one's eyes. As everyone stood cherry blossoms began to feel the air as if saying good bye to an old friend. Haruhi looked around and lifted her head as a small flower landed in her hand. She smiled and let a tear slide down whispering "Good bye my love. I will always love you Tamaki Suoh."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

(A/N): Hey everyone. I decided to extend this chapter and write what I wanted in this chapter. I am sorry it is so long. I want to say thank you also to the new followers, and tell you I will start posting a one shot series with another series with Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki. Next week will also be chapter 8. I also will like to ask to review to see what you think, and if you want to ask questions. So I hope you like this new extended chapter

Ch.7

The wake was healed at the Suoh Mansion 1, all around pictures of Tamaki were hung in his honor. Haruhi was seated with the host club and her family. "Madam Can I get you anything to drink?" asked a maid who was helping serve the guest.

"Yes please, can you bring me some tea?" the maid bowed before asking the hosts and the rest of her family. Haruhi looked around the room at all her guest, she could hardly believe all the people that came. Suddenly she felt a familiar chill, turning around she saw Nakazawa standing with his sister.

"Haruhi I'm so sorry for your lost. He was a good man, on behalf of my family we give you this lucky talisman that will help you in your time of grief." said Nakazowa. Everyone looked at him weird, but thankful; and if this wasn't such a sad day the twins would have commented on the gift or shown a flashlight in his face.

"Uh, thank you," said Haruhi. Even though it was weird she still thought it was thoughtful.

"It will take some time to take affect though," said Kiemi. "Big sister Haruhi, I will truly miss big brother Tamaki. If Umehito was not around, I would always come to him for advice." Tears started to fall down the young woman's face. Haruhi stood up and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Thank you, Kiemi." said Haruhi. "If you or your family need help or advice I will be there, and so will everyone else," she said looking at the host. Kiemi nodded with a sad smile and walked off with her brother. Soon the maid came up with everyone's tea, and some juice for the children.

As soon as Haruhi took a sip a woman's voice was heard. "Oh, Janori my favorite." Haruhi new that voice it was Mrs. Suzushima Kanako. "Hello Haruhi I'm so sorry for your lost." said Kanako bending over to give Haruhi a hug. "I'm sorry that's all I can say, I know that's the only thing anyone can say in this situation. But I really am," said Kanako.

"Thank you, Kanako. It brings me great honor to have you and your family here with us," said Haruhi. "And I know Tamaki is equal glad to see you and your family thriving.

"Thank you, Haruhi," said Toru. "If there is anything we can do for you please just ask."

"Thank you." said Haruhi, and the Suzushimas' walked off. After them came some of Haruhi's class mates, and some of her guest from the host club. Also a few of Tamaki's class mates and host guest came up to her as well offering her kind words and kind offerings to her family. One guest there showed up who Haruhi thought she would ever see had she moteven walked up to her. "Mrs. Anjonike!"

"Hello, Haruhi." Anojonike said with straight face. "I know we never liked each other, but I am sorry for your lost." That's all she said, and after Haruhi said thank you she walked off.

"Well that was odd," said Kyoya. Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

Guest were slowly trickling out as they finally said some more words to Haruhi and her family, and a little food. It was getting late and soon the host and their families would be leaving. The last guest however no one knew, but Kyoya and Mr. Suoh.

"Hello Mrs. Suoh Haruhi. I'm Jiro Maksi. I was the one who he had that meeting with that day." At that everyone looked at from what they were doing to stare at him.

"Oh, thank you for coming," said Haruhi.

"Yes, I feel guilty for taking his last few moments with you," said Jiro

"Oh, please don't. It was not your fault he got killed by that car," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you," said Jiro. "Might I have a word alone with you for a minute, if you don't mind?"

"Sure" said Haruhi as she got up, and handed Josey to Ranka. Kyoya just glared at Jiro as he walked off with Haruhi, with his hand on her back leading her off. 'He better not mess with Haruhi and her family,' he thought

"So what would you like to talk about?" asked Haruhi as they stood outside the room.

"I just wanted to tell you, with your father-in-law's permeation, to continue with the contract that your husband and I started," said Jiro.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sure my husband would have wanted you and Yuzuri to continue with your project." said Haruhi.

"Thank you, Mrs. Suoh, and please feel free to call me Jiro," said Jiro

"Um okay. Then please call me Haruhi."

"Thank you, Haruhi," Jiro said taking a step closer to Haruhi. Haruhi stepped back a little, she was just a little unsure of the guy, but she would deal with him for now. "Oh before I forget, my mother is talking to your father-in-law to have the contract party at our hotel, we figured you would not be willing to fully put up the party with all this."

"Yes, that would be most generous, thank you," said Haruhi.

"Jiro, time to head home," said Mrs. Maksi.

"Yes, mother," said Jiro. "Until then," he took Haruhi's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. As he left Haruhi had a slight blush to her cheeks, it quickly disappeared as soon she got back to her friends.

"So what did he want?" asked the twins and their wives. Haruhi replayed everything that they talked about to her friends.

"Well I will give you the same information I gave Tamaki, and I'm sure you can get a copy of the contract," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi with a half-smile. Kyoya returned a half smile back, but disappeared after he heard Tomiko say "Whatever." He knew that the boy was still in a stage of anger, but that did not make the guilt go away unseen.

"Everyone has gone, we should all let you get some rest. We well call and check up on you later." Everyone agreed to let the Souhs' get some rest. One by one the host and their families left, but not before giving Haruhi and her kids their love. Kyoya did not attempt to give Tomiko a hug, as he would just shrug it off.

"Give him time Kyoya, his heart needs to heel a little," said Haruhi giving her best friend a hug.

Kyoya felt a little hope from Haruhi as the hug lingered. Tomiko just glared at the man hugging his mother, and raced up to his room. " _I want you to take care of my family_." Kyoya quickly let go after seeing Tomiko race off.

"Take care Haruhi," said Kyoya. "You too Kyoya," said Haruhi. After everyone left it was just Haruhi, the kids, Ranka, Anne-Sophie, and Yuzuri. All of the servants and Chi had already gone back to the second Mansion to get it ready for Haruhi's and the children's return.

Later that evening after dinner Haruhi, Ranka, and Tamaki's parents all set in the lounge sipping their tea. "Haruhi," said Yuzuari, "since your job gave you a week off I'm letting the children off a week too, as long as they get their homework done by Friday."

Haruhi thought it was a little over the top since everyone was giving them a full week off, but she would not argue. Her children were out of sorts, and she was a little unsure of herself at the moment. "Thank you. When will their homework come in or do I have to get it from the school?" she asked.

"Monday after lunch I believe, and I was wondering something though," said Mr. Suoh. "Did you want to stay in the mansion, or did you plan to move to something smaller."

Haruhi's answer surprised all of them when she told them that she plan to run the house. "When I married Tamaki I always knew that is where we would raise or kids. I may not like big over the top places, but that is where I belong with my kids. Besides that would make them feel worse." Her parents agreed with her answer, the children were not stable at the moment, and moving might make it worse on them.

After their discussions on what was going to happen later on, or a somewhat plan, they decided to go to bed. Ranka had even had a room that was all set up for just him when the family got together. Haruhi got changed quickly into her night clothes once she got to her room. It had been the longest week of her life, compared to losing her mother. On the bed side table was a picture of her and Tamaki, from when they lived in Boston. She remembered how on the night of her "good bye party" that he told her that he was coming with her and all the plans he had set up for the apartments. She was a little unsure of it for a moment, but after a short moment of kissing, she agreed to it. Their time in Boston was one of the best moments, because he was there and so were their friends.

A couple of tears had slid down her face before she finally got into bed. She said a short good night to Tamaki before she went to sleep. Not long after though, she heard Josey through the baby monitor, it was going be a long night.

In the morning, the sun was beaming through Haruhi's window. She groggily woke up and looked over at the clock. It said 11:30 am. She was shocked and jumped out of bed and put on her robe. When she walked out she saw a maid with a basket of laudatory. "Oh, good morning Mrs. Haruhi," said the maid. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hardly," said Haruhi. "Why didn't I get a wake-up call?"

"The master thought everyone should get to sleep in since you all had such a hard week," said the maid in a sad tone. "Your father and the master are in the lounge, and the mistress is the nursery."

"Thank you, and are the kids still asleep?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes ma'am, would you like me to wake them?" said the maid.

"No, thank you. But could you ask the chef if he could fix brunch for us?" asked Haruhi.

The maid bowed yes and walked off. Haruhi then went to her children's rooms, and gently woke them up. It was hard to watch her children get up. Since their father past the past few mornings were joyless and they just seemed to go through the motions. When she got to Josey's room, she saw Anne walking around with the baby and a picture of Tamaki and Josey. "See this? It's you and your daddy. Always remember that he loved you, and will watch over you always." When Haruhi heard all that she fell to the ground crying.

Anne heard crying from behind her and saw Haruhi on the floor. She gently, but quickly put the baby back in her bed, and ran over to her daughter and through her arms around her picking her off the ground. "Sh, sh, sh" said Anne trying to calm her daughter.

"Josey will never truly get to know her father like her brother and sister did, and he will never be there for biggest moments in their life," said Haruhi trying not to fall off over the edge.

Anne held her and talked to her. "He may not be there for Josey's first day of school, or for the kids first day of High school, or their graduation, or even their wedding day; but he was there for their birth, and each of his children will get to know the true joy that their father loved them very much." All Haruhi could do was nod into her mother-in-law.

Little did the two women know, that someone was listing at the door?

When they went down stairs the two oldest were eating their brunch each with a grandfather on their left side. "Good morning dear, how did you sleep?" asked Ranka.

"I slept okay, did you want a ride home?" asked Haruhi

"No thank you sweaty," said Ranka. "They already have a waiting limo for me. I was just waiting for you to wake up before I go home to straighten up." Ranka got up and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss. "It will be okay hun, just wait and see." Ranka gave the kids a kiss on the cheek and was gone.

After everyone was done eating, Haruhi told the kids to go brush their teeth and they would head home. "You don't have to go yet honey," said Ann.

"No, I think it's best to get the kids home," said Haruhi.

"Okay dear if that is your wish," said Ann. As soon as everyone was ready to go, the grandparents hugged and kissed all their grandchildren and watched sadly as they drove off.

"Do you think they will be okay?" asked Anne

"I don't know dear. The only thing we can do is hope and pray they will just like us." said Yazuri.

When Haruhi and the kids got home they were welcome homed by a sad looking staff. The staff was dismissed and the children ran up to their rooms. The only time they came out was for dinner. A maid had already gone and taken the sleepy Josey to her room for a nap, while Haruhi and Chi went to her home office. "Madam Can I get you anything?" said Chi.

"Yes, can you bring me some tea? I need to call the office to make sure they know that I have the week off, and that they have the file for my court case," said Haruhi.

"Yes, Madam," said Chi. "Is that all?"

"Can you check on dinner, I'm going to keep myself busy just like the kids I suppose, and have a reminder that since the kids and I will be home all week, and I will have a lunch menu before dinner, and the school is bring the kids homework," said Haruhi.

"Very well ma'am" said Chi. When Chi had left Haruhi picked up a picture of her and Tamaki on their wedding day, and a few tears had sled down. "What am I going to do without you?"

Upstairs in his room, Tomiko opened his big toy chest and started to put somethings away, in his mind forever. He put his piano music up, pictures of him and Rieji, and pictures with Kyoya. When he was done all he did was stair up at the ceiling until dinner.

In Hina's room, Hina just sat quit. She had been at the door when she heard her mother burst into tears. I was hard to hear or see her mother like that, and since her brother was all of sudden angry, she would be the brave one, and decided that she will not let her mother see her cry. Soon she heard her mother to ask them to come down for dinner.

As they all set at the dinner table, no one said a word. Josey did not even make noise. It seemed the joy and laughter had drifted out the window. Some of the staff had looked onto them, and were worried for not only for their lady and young lord and ladies; but for the people they have come to love and respect.

Would the Suoh house hold ever be the same?

(AT THE MAKSI MANSION)

"Well what did you think of her?" asked Mrs. Maksi.

"She will be a little hard to persuade, but I think I can get her in my corner," said Jiro.

"Good, it's a shame that Suoh Tamaki will not be around to watch what happens next."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

 **(A/N): Hi everyone, I want to welcome the new followers to this wonderful little story of mine. But first to let you know that the two other series will be delayed until next Friday. I have my research paper do Monday and anther project for my education class. I also have test Monday. I will make no promises, but I'm working on getting the nezt two series on their way. This chapter may not be the best, but please review, and sorry for the missed spelled words and bad grammar. So here it is and see you until the next chapter.**

Ch.8

The week had slowly gone by and everything seemed to quit. During most of the time the kids stayed in their rooms, and Haruhi would be in the library or in the baby's room. Every once in a while she would check on them. Tomiko if he wasn't doing his homework, or studying he would be on his bed reading. Hina would be drawing or coloring to keep her mind distracted since she was in kindergarten, and she did not have homework only lesson plans Haruhi helped her with. It had only been a week and she felt her kids were growing distant from her. Of course she was the same way when her own mother died, so she didn't blame her children for behaving like so. Towards the end of the week she had gotten calls from all her friends to see how she was, but not everyone had called. Kyoya had done what he said he would about getting the paperwork for the contract with the Maksi's, but he had sent one of his assistant to deliver the work. She did not blame him, because she thought the only reason was to give them a little space, and Tomiko was still mad at him. Yes Haruhi was feeling a little lonely, she hoped the feeling would not last long.

When the week was over, Haruhi and the older kids went back to school and work. The week was starting to feel as long as the last week. When Haruhi went back to work she had found her office with big things of flowers and cards in her office. Everyone in the law office thought Haruhi was one of the best and toughest lawyer at the firm. She also found out while she was out that they had finally hired a new lawyer Maro Kaboso to fill an empty spot from one of the best lawyers who retired. He was a tall man with jet black hair and had piercing green eyes. One of her friends from work told her that all the woman were phoning over the new guy. Of course Haruhi never really cared for looks, and she was not interested at looking at other guys since her husband just died. It was a long week at the office and all she cared about at the moment was getting her family and work life back on track, so she could help her family without her prince.

It was now a week in a half and Haruhi was going out to lunch with all her girlfriends like she used too. Renge and Mie had fully convinced her to come out with them to get her out some; they also needed to talk to her what they had heard from their kids.

"Haruhi" shouted out Jewel and Marian Hitachin. "We missed you!" The two woman just like their husbands, sandwiched Haruhi in a big hug.

"Yes guys, I've missed you too." Every Thursay Haruhi, Mie, Renge, Rieko, Jewel, and Marian would get together and talk about what was up with everyone, plan play dates, and sleep overs with each other's kids. Unfortunly Rieko had heard some stuff that was going on with Tomiko and Hina, so she called up everyone to get together for lunch.

"Hello Haruhi," said Reiko.

"Hey Rieko" said Haruhi. "How is everyone?"

"We are fine, but the real question is how you have been?" asked Renge.

Haruhi looked down at the menu with a depressing sigh "I've been better but can we talk about it after we order."

"Sure we can," said Rieko. Soon the waiter came and took their orders and came back in no time with their food.

"Now that we have our food we really need to talk to you." said Rieko.

Haruhi looked up from her food with her chopsticks in her mouth. "What's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Well the girls have told us that Tomiko has been real distant in class even though he still gets his work done." said Renge.

"Nieko also told us that he has quit the music club, and he doesn't really talk to Reiji no more. We also were told they got into a fist fight," said Rieko.

Haruhi put down down her food and took a deep sigh. She knew that Nieko and Misa would tell them what was happening at school. "Yes, Tomiko is still in a mad and in a depressing state. At home all he does is goes to his room to do homework and to study. The only time he comes down is really for dinner, thankfully he eats all of it."

"Is Hina the same way she is at school?" asked Mie. "Ichego tells us that she seems to think that Hina looks tired and is holding back a lot. And every once in a while she has little outburst."

"Yeah, she walks around like a zombie sometimes, and when I try to talk to her she shuts me out like Tomiko. And before you ask about Josey, she has been waking up twice a night. Just the other day she woke up four times, Chi and one of our maids took the last two times and made me go back to bed."

"I'm so sorry," said Marian. "You and the kids have had such a hard time this couple of weeks."

"Thank you." said Haruhi. "But it's okay. It's going to take some time for them to move on, and to except that things are going be different."

"We know," said Rieko. "Have you asked Kyoya about the idea to send them to a child therapist?"

"Um, no not really," said Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked Renge.

"Well one reason is I don't think the kids really need one at the moment, and two" Haruhi paused for a moment. "Kyoya hasn't really called or come to see us."

"WHAT?" said all the woman, drawing everyone in the restraunt to them?

"Why hasn't he talked to you in a while?" asked Renge.

"I kind of figured he was giving us space, and Tomiko is still really mad at him. Even though it is not his fault," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi there is no excuse for him to be ignoring you like that," said Mie. "I thought out of all the guys he would be the main one checking up on you."

All the other woman were talking about how Kyoya was being a jerk at the moment, and trying to figure out how to help Haruhi with her kids. Rieko however saw the sad expression Haruhi was making while trying to eat her food. Suddenly a plan was forming in her mind. It was good that she could hold back a smirk.

Before they all left, Rieko told everyone that she forgot she and Mitsukuni were having a get together at their house. The Hitachin women, Renge and Mie agreed to come. Mostly they thought she had a plan up her sleeve. Haruhi on the other hand had to be convinced to come. She agreed because they told her it could be good for the kids.

Later that evening when she came home, she was welcomed by a few servants in the lobby. "Welcome home Mistress," said Chi.

"Thank you," said Haruhi giving her things to the servants. "Where are the kids?" like she had to ask.

"The children are all in their rooms, either doing their work or playing." said Chi.

Haruhi thanked them and went to check on the kids. The first room she went to was Josey's. Inside a maid was playing with the baby when she turned around and saw Haruhi walking in. "Hello Mistress, did you want the baby?"

"Yes please," said Haruhi taking the baby in her arms. "Hi sweet heart!" Josey gave her mommy the biggest smile she could. So far, even when she was up late crying in the night, she could still smile for mommy. "Let's go see what your brother and sister are doing.

First she came to Hina's room where she was busy coloring a picture. "Hi honey," said Haruhi standing behind her. Hina did not look up at her mom as she said hi.

"Um how was school today?" asked Haruhi. Once again Hina did not look up from her work telling her mother it was good.

"O.K. well I wanted to tell you to be getting ready for dinner, and if you want I can read to you a bad time story before you go to sleep."

At that Hina looked up her mother. "No thank you, I think I'm too old for a bed time story." Haruhi new the real reason why she did not want a bed time story. When Tamaki was alive he would be the main one to tell the kids a story while everyone would sit and lesson. Ever since the funeral Hina had not asked her mother to read to her. "Okay honey just remember to put everything away before dinner," said Haruhi.

"Yes mommy" said Hina.

Next room was Tomiko's. "Tomiko are you done with your homework?" asked Haruhi coming in to his room.

"Yes mom, there was not that much," said Tomiko reading at his desk.

"Okay, did you have a good day at school?" asked Haruhi.

"It was okay, I guess." said Tomiko.

"Well..." before Haruhi could ask or say anything else Tomiko cut her off.

"Mom, can you please leave. I need to get ready for dinner." Haruhi sighed and said okay. She gave her son a kiss on his head and walked down stairs to see the servants setting the table for dinner.

Chi walked up to Haruhi asking if she would like her to take the baby while she went to check on the food. "No thank you Chi. I trust you to check on it; just come get me from my office when it's ready," said Haruhi. Chi bowed and nodded as she walked off to the kitchen.

Later at dinner, the small family of now four sat quietly eating dinner. Haruhi tried to get her kids to talk, but by the end of dinner they would always walk off to their rooms.

"Kids your aunt Rieko invited us to dinner this Saturday. Everyone will be there, they want to see how you kids are doing," said Haruhi.

Tomiko grunted an okay, but Hina looked a slight happy. "Does that mean Uncle Kyoya will be their too?" Hina asked without thinking about her brother. At that Tomiko ran upstairs without finishing his dinner. Hina looked like she wanted to cry and ran out the door before she could.

This had become what their dinner was turning out to be. Haruhi got the servants to keep their meals safe and put up while she ate and fed Josey. Later on after she ate, she got a maid to give Josey a bath while she gave Hina a bath. Haruhi tried to see if for sure Hina did not want a story, but Hina told her no thank you and went to bed.

Next she went to Tomiko's room to make sure he was getting ready. She cracked the door to hear the shower going so she left him alone to shower. When she came back he was already asleep. Haruhi sighed and went to check on Josey before she went to bed.

When she finally got to bed the lonely feeling hit her hard and strong that night. She wondered if her family would ever be happy again. She knew Tamaki would be sadden on how his family looked, she just wondered if he could send them something to make them all smile again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

 **(A/N): Hey sorry I did not get to update Friday, I was working on the one shot series, which I hoped you all liked. I have realized I might have spelled some names wrong by mistake and will fix in the other chapters. Just to let everyone know I will be taking a break for Thanksgiving and will probly wait tell after exams are done before I update again. I am hopefully going to have the next new series up today or when I come back. Anyway here is the next chapter and please review.**

Ch. 9

The next day when the kids got to school, Tomiko saw two of his friends, Nieko Hanizuka and Misa Morizuka, waiting on him at the front of the elementary building. "Hey Tomiko," said Nieko timidly. Lately everyone was being careful around him because he had been very emotional ever since his dad passed away.

"Hey," was all Tomiko said as he walked into the building. The two cousins just looked at at each other and followed after him to their classroom.

When they got to class they saw their other friend Reiji already in his seat. Reiji used to wait with the girls at the front of the building, but after the first day Tomiko came back they had gotten I into a fight. Reiji decided it was for the best if he just head to class in the morning.

Tomiko just glared at him for a moment before heading to his new seat to the left of Neiko. The kids used to sit with Misa to the left of Nieko, and to the right would be Tomiko, and Reiji to the right of Tomiko. Now the girls sat in between the two boys. The girls had tried everything the past week to help, but Tomiko wouldn't budge his attitude one bit.

At the preschool and kindergarten building, Hina had just walked into her class room to see her best friend, Ichego Kasanoda, already at their table. Ichego was supposed to be in the D classes, but thanks to the Suohs' she was put in the A classes.

Ichego looked up at her friend smiling, Hina tried to smile, but Ichgo knew it was stile hard for her at the moment. "Hey, Hina, how's it going?" asked Ichego.

"Its fine," said Hina with a shrug as she took her seat.

"So did you hear that we are having dinner at uncle Hunny's and aunt Rieko's house this weekend?" asked Ichego, trying to get her best friend to talk.

"Yeah, I was excited at first because I thought I would also get to see uncle Kyoya, but then Tomiko got mad. I thought he was going to make mommy cry, so I ran to my room," said Hina almost looking like she wanted to cry.

Ichego knew what her friend was talking about. When Hina had come back to school she told her about Tomiko, and how he hated their uncle Kyoya. Ichego also noticed her friend sometimes it looked like Hina wanted to cry, and was holding back a lot. When it had looked like she couldn't hold back anymore, she would ask to go to the bathroom and cry. After she came back her eyes were always red and puffy. The first time she thought she was sick and had told her mom about it. Her mother had looked a little concern, but told her daughter that she was fine, and that the little girl was just really sad. Ichego had been really worried about her friend, and Tamiko.

Tomiko was always like a big brother to her. He always would like to make everyone smile, just like his father used too. He would also always try to cheer up Hina if she was down. Ichego guessed that was just one reason why Hina looked up to her big brother, but with

Tomiko not himself, how would Hina cheer up now?

All the kids were worried over their friends. It was hard to watch them suffer like this. Nieko had heard her mom the other day talking to the other mothers about the situation, and that they should all get together to talk to Haruhi. Nieko guest that her mother's unpredictable dinner party was part of the plan. Today her daddy said that he and uncle Mori had a meeting to go to today. He had a look of determination, and some of a dark bunny Ora. She come to realize when her father was like that to keep back. She just hoped and prayed that her friends would be okay.

It was a little passed lunch when Huni and Mori had stopped by the Ohtori Police Station. Hunny had heard that Kyoya was mostly working at the station, and was hardly at his hospital. The two cousins had passed through security, as most of the guards knew who they were and that they were trained from either one of their dojos.

Kyoya was in his office going over some paper work, when his secretary had come over his speaker. "Um, Mr. Ohtori," said the secretary sounding a little timid. "Two of your friends are here".

"Which ones?" asked Kyoya.

"Masters Hanizuka and Morizuka," said the secretary.

"Fine, send them in please."

Kyoya jumped when his door banged open and two of his friends stepped into the door. Hunny did not look happy, and Mori had a little anger in his eyes. Kyoya had pushed up his glasses and put on a calm exterior.

"Hello Hunny, Mori. What brings you by?" like Kyoya had to ask. Yesterday he had gotten a call asking for him to join a dinner at the Hanizuka's, but had told them he was not so sure.

"Kyoya, we know you have been avoiding Haruhi, and we know that's why you won't come to the group dinner," said Hunny releasing the dark bunny.

"Yeah," said Mori in his own deep tone of anger.

Kyoya did not even to get to say word before Hunny cut back in. "Why have you been ignoring her, we thought you cared about her, and that out of all of us you would be the main one she turn too. Did you even know that she is having problems with her kids? Tomiko mostly stays up in his room, and has quit the music club; or did you know that Hina has been walking around like a zombie and keeps to herself. Ichego and Haruhi have even claimed that Hina has been holding back tears like she is afraid to cry." That last part, Hunny about had tears running down his face.

"Even poor little Josey has been waking up in the middle of the night two or three times every night, and Haruhi has not been able to sleep much because of that." Hunny's anger was at a boiling point. He then lowered his his head, "What's wrong Kyoya, why have you been avoiding her?"

Kyoya to had lower his head when he saw Hunny starting to cry. He had a reason, he knew some of these things, one of his nephews was in Tomiko's class, and heard about the fights as well. He was just...

"Tomiko hates me because he thinks I let his father die, Tamaki died in my hospital where I should have been working on him, and not letting my brother take over. I had the number one doctors and my very skilled brother work on him and Tamaki could not be saved. Tamaki wanted me to be the main one to help his family, but how can I when I let him down. Tomiko would be angrier with my family if he saw my face, and Haru..." he paused. His glasses had slipped to let his friends see his now glassy eyes.

Kyoya felt a hand gently land a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Mori standing beside him. "Haruhi does not blame you for what happened, and Tomiko is just hurt because his father is not hear. They need you, and you need to forgive yourself. It is not your fault. Come to dinner."

Kyoya put his hands on his desk and stood up. "Okay, I will come," and with that said they left Kyoya to think more on their words.

Kyoya sat back down is his chair and started to think. 'How am I to face them? Tomiko I know defiantly won't want to see me, and probably Haruhi after what I have been doing. Hina, it's hard to picture holding back her tears, I wonder why that is. Josey is probably having nightmares without Tamaki to sing to her. Maybe it is time I step in to keep my promise to Tamaki. I just hope they can forgive me.'

It was the end of the school day, and time for the weekend to start. All the other kids watched as their two friends walked quietly to their limo. Their other friends in their classes and other classmates also felt bad seeing them like this. Normally Tomiko and Hina were very lively after school, but for the past two weeks they were just emotionless. Everyone wondered how long it would take to at least have them somewhat back to normal.

When they got back home, they noticed their mother was still not back home yet as Chi and the other servants welcomed them back home. The servants tried to get them to speak a little, but the children would just go to their rooms for the rest of the evening, only to come down for dinner.

Hina stopped and just watched as her brother went to his room and shut the door. It was sad to watch her big brother being angry all the time, she once again felt like crying, but before the dam broke she heard her sister start to cry. She had heard her sister cry at night, she knew her sister wanted their daddy to sing to her back to sleep. Yes, everything what made them them, even their family was what her parents put into it, especially their father. The joy of the piano, the smiles, even on a hard day, her mother's laughter, and the songs he would sing to them in French to help them all sleep during a thunder storm.

That night Hina prayed that her family would one day be happy again, just like when her father was alive. Little did she know that her mother, Tomiko, the servants, their friends and family, and anyone from Ouran new or old was praying for the same thing? Tamaki Suoh had touched so many lives, that it was hard to see his family crumble like that. He was their foundation.

 **(A/N): I had plan to make this a longer chapter, but thought this was a nice stopping point. In the next chapter we will find out what happens at the dinner. Please review**

 **Review from** _ **Blackwidow63**_ **: I had to reawatch the anima to see if Tamaki was still there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone I am back, sorry for the long wait. I'm just trying to get done with school for this semester. Anyway I want to thank all my followers, and the readers. I kind of find it funny that every time I update I get a new follower. It is much appreciated in knowing that people like this story. I know I keep saying it but I'm hopefully going to have the next new series up next week and I also have another I'm playing around with, and I'm not sure if I want to put it up or not. Well enough for now here it is:**

Ch.10

It was around 6:30 in the evening when Haruhi and her kids showed up the Hanizuka Mansion. Everyone was waiting in the lounge waiting when the butler walked in telling them that the Suoh's had arrived. Hunny as the head of the house was the first to welcome them. "Hi Haru-chan" said Hunny with a gentle smile, and not like his over happy cute self. "Hello kids, how are you doing?" asked Hunny.

The kids just shrugged and said okay. Everyone else just looked at each other with a worried expression. The twins then went and sandwiched Haruhi in a big hug, followed by their wives. "Haruhi, we've missed you," said the twins after their wives were done with their hug.

"Yeah, I've missed you guys too," replied Haruhi. "What have you guys been up to?

Before the twins could speak Jewel, Marian, and Mie all spoke together. "They have been working on your dress for the big dinner party to celebrate the bridge for Maksi and Suoh's."

"Oh, thanks guys." said Haruhi giving the twins another hug. The twins had wanted to keep it a secret, but after a look at Haruhi's almost tiered eyes, they let it be. Haruhi and the kids were soon hugged and greeted by everyone else. She was about to ask if Kyoya was coming when the butler had come in saying that he had just arrived. Everyone was quit for a moment, then as he walked in Haruhi could do nothing but stare at him, while Tomiko just glared at the man.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm late," Kyoya apologized. Kyoya then looked at Haruhi with a guilty look and a little shame. He knew that she would want to talk to him. "Haruhi..." he was cut off when Haruhi asked if they could have a little privacy. Everyone had gone to the dining room to wait on dinner, while Kyoya and Haruhi had a little chat. Kyoya hadn't missed the glare Tomiko had given him.

"So," said Kyoya has started to say something only to be then slapped by Haruhi. "I deserved that," said Kyoya barely with a faze.

"Yes you do, why have you not come by or called asking if I am okay? I told you, you did nothing wrong, what is wrong with you? I thought you would have come with some way to make amends with Tomiko, so he he would be less mad with you. But all you have done is ignore us, why Kyoya?" Haruhi had just yelled at him with tears forming in her eyes. She was pretty sure that everyone had heard her yell. Kyoya wanted to explain why, but now he was a little unsure of his reason.

Haruhi looked back up at him with tears cascading down her face. "Kyoya, I have lost my husband, now I feel like I'm losing my kids," she paused for a moment before she added looking into his coal gray eyes, "and you". Kyoya looked into her big brown eyes that everyone had fallen for, and took a few steps towards her. He genitally whipped a few tears away.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry I have not been there in the past couple of days. I'm afraid to say this, but I felt scared of going to your house and to guilty to see you." He then turned away to continue. "I've been thinking if I had been the one to take care of Tamaki, he would still be alive? But I felt like I had to be beside you more, and I let my best doctors and my brother take over. Tomiko is right, maybe it is my fault that he is not hear to watch them grow up, maybe..." he was cut off with Haruhi hugging him.

"Kyoya," Haruhi paused... "It was not your fault... I don't blame you for nothing and I already had an idea why you were doing this. "She looked up at him, "Kyoya my kids are acting like you at the moment. It is breaking my heart for all you acting like this just don't know what to do any more."

Kyoya brought Haruhi into a hug and rest his cheek on her head. "Haruhi, I promise I will not act like that anymore, and I will come up with a plan to help you and the kids out." At his words Haruhi felt a little comfort at last.

"No more hiding?" she asked.

"No, Haruhi, you have my full attention." said Kyoya.

Dinner was about to be put one dining room table were all the adulates and babies were seated, while the children were seated at a big katasue for them. When Haruhi and Kyoya finally walked in, everyone could tell they must have had a good talk, as their faces had a little simile to it. After Kyoya sat down, he noticed that Tomiko was glaring at him before he turned back around. Haruhi placed a hand over his telling him it would be okay, somehow that little warmth of her hand gave him a little confidence that it would.

Throughout dinner, little conversations were brought up like work, what they had planned for the week, and the weather. Even Hina was a little happy talking with her friends for a short moment, until she noticed the negative attitude of her brother. That stopped her good mood, she wanted to cry for her brother, but was afraid to do so with her mother present.

"So are you guys still going to go on your big host club vacation?" asked Mie. At that everyone's conversation when quit.

"Um," said Hikaru.

"That depends," said Kaoru.

"If they go," the two said together mostly looking at Haruhi.

"Guys, even if we don't go, it's okay for you guys to go have fun. It just would not be fair if you guys stayed home because of us," said Haruhi.

"We know Haru-chan, but it would not just be the same without you, Tomiko, Hina, and Josey," said Hunny. "We know it will not be the same without Tama-chan, but we know he would want you guys to keep enjoying life, even if he is not here."

"I don't know guys, let me think about it, and I will let you know at the end of the year party," said Haruhi.

"Okay, Haruhi." said the twins.

Soon the dinner was over and it was time for everyone to go home. The Kasanodas', Hitachins', and the Morizukas' had already left. Haruhi, the kids and Kyoya were the only ones left. Haruhi was about to pull out her cell to call their driver when it went off itself.

"Hello?" said Haruhi

"I'm sorry madam, but two of the tires popped on the way, and it might be a while for me to get there," said the driver over the phone.

"Just call someone to pick up the car, and we will get a ride from here. Just take care of yourself," said Haruhi.

The driver said okay, and before Haruhi could ask if they could barrow a ride, Kyoya offered them a lift. Before Haruhi could say a word Tomiko spoke up. "No thank you, we don't need any more of your help."

"Tomiko" said Haruhi a little mad "be nice, and yes Kyoya that would be much apreasated."

Hunny was a little happy to see Kyoya interacting with Haruhi again, and seeing him put in an effort to help her out. He only wondered what would happen if they got a little closer, maybe with a little push; but not right now, when the time would be right.

In Kyoya's limo, everyone was silent. It was little uncomfortable with Tomiko glaring at Kyoya off and on. Finally when they got to the mansion, Tomiko was quick to get out. Kyoya let out a deep sigh. "Remember Kyoya, he is still upset with his father gone," said Haruhi placing a free had on his shoulder.

"I know," said Kyoya.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" asked Haruhi. Kyoya could see in her eyes that she wanted to talk a little more, and a little of him wanted to stay for a short bit too.

"Yes, maybe for a little while," responded Kyoya. Hina was standing with them, and could have sworn she saw her mother smile just a little at Kyoya's answer.

When they had all walked in they were greeted by Chi, who had told them Tomiko had already gone up to his room. Haruhi sighed and told them it was o.k. and asked if they could get the girl's bath ready for them. "Of course madam," said Chi.

She was about to ask if Kyoya would like to wait on her in the lounge with some tea or coffee, while she and a maid gave the girls a bath. To her surprise Kyoya offered to help instead. If it were any other man she would question it, but all the host had helped given the children a bath at that age until they got to first grade. So Haruhi let Kyoya give Josey a bath, while she helped Hina with her bath. It was so nice to have Kyoya helping her out again, he was a good friend. She just hoped Tomiko would eventually stop being so mad at him, and be friends again.

Once the girls were in bed Haruhi had sent Kyoya to the lounge where tea was already prepared for them, while she went to check on Tomiko. When she came to his room she saw Tomiko, already looking like he was asleep. She quietly patted his hair and gave him a kiss on his head. Tucking him in, she looked across from him and saw Tomiko's favorite picture of him and his father when he was Hina's age. It was of him and Tamaki sitting at the piano. She could not but help let a quit sigh escape her lips. She looked back at Tomiko one more time and walked out the door. A little to her unknowing Tomiko was awake, and looked at the same picture his mother just did, he was starting to wonder if he would ever smile like he was in the picture.

When Haruhi had made it to the lounge Kyoya had just poor two cups of tea. "So, how was he?" asked Kyoya looking up at her.

Haruhi took a seat next to him on the couch and let out another sigh. "He was asleep, so I let him be," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I've been thinking what you said and I think I have come up with a plan to help you and kids." It was at that moment Haruhi knew her kids were going to okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone so here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that it is not that long, but the next chapter will be. I'm also sorry for bad grammar and spelling errors. I am making it official, the next new series will be called "The Child of Haruhi, Tamaki and KYOYA?" I will also post the next part of Haruhi's study date series that will have some twinsets' in it. I've also decided to put up a Christmas story that will be a spinoff of this story. All that will be posted Friday. So here it is chapter 11**

Ch. 11

It was now Friday again and Tomiko was not happy. He had been told by his mother that he would be spending this Friday after school with Kyoya. He had been dreading it all week, and this time no one dared to ask him or go near him to see what was wrong. Finally the bell ring for school to be let out. Kyoya was standing just outside of the elementary building when he saw Tomiko coming out slowly.

It seemed time had suddenly slowed down as everyone watched what was about to happen to the Ohtori and Suoh. "Hello, Tomiko," said Kyoya. "I just helped you sister into your limo, and she is on her way home."

"Whatever, you sounded like a butler when you just said that," said Tomiko with a snarky attitude, glaring at Kyoya. All the other children and the adults around were shocked at the ounce sweet boy's words. Kyoya just stood there looking calm, but inwardly he was worried this might have been a bad idea.

"Well let's get going, shall we?" asked Kyoya.

Tomiko was a little shocked as they were not headed to Kyoya's limo, but towards the high school building. Even though he was a still mad, he could not help and wonder what they were doing at the high school. When they came to a certain door they stopped. "What are we doing at this place, don't you of all people know that the host club is busy, especially on a Friday?" asked Tomiko.

Kyoya put on a smirk "Not today they don't." Tomiko just looked slightly curies as to what the former host meant. With one push the doors were opened. "Welcome".

Kyoya's POV

As I opened the doors to my old club room, I could start to smell the roses like we used to put up. I had asked Haruhi if I could take Tomiko to the side to talk to him, but not just so he would stop being mad at me; but to find what truly was making him so distant of late. I had asked permission from the chairmen for permission on the school grounds, and permission from the new host club to use the room for the day. That last part was easy since I'm one of the original members of the first Host Club. I was finally going to sit down with Tomiko and talk to him.

Tomiko was shocked when I had open the doors, it reminded me when Tamaki and I had been looking around for the perfect place. I had done my research and found that Music Room 3 had not been used in a while. When I showed it to Tamaki, he started to jump around the room and saying where everything in the room would go. As I walked into the room I could see a table already set up for use like I asked for. As i sat down I noticed Tomiko was still by the door.

"Tomiko you are not going anywhere without me, so come and just sit down for a bit." I could hear him grumble all the way over to sit with me. I started to poor us some tea that was still good and warm for us. "Would you like some cake, or some cookies?" I asked as I handed him his tea.

"No thanks," he said with a little snap. "And just to let you know, you can try all you want, but nothing you do will ever make me like you and your stupid family again." I was a little hurt, but I wasn't named the Cool Host for nothing.

"Tomiko" I began "I'm not here for my family or for me, I'm here because your mother misses you."

At that Tomiko just looked at me, "How can my mother miss me? It's my dad who she should be missing, I'm still here." Tomiko had an angry confused face.

"Yes and no. Tomiko you may be here and I can see you, but from what your mother and friends have told me and everyone else, you and your sister have been acting distant." As I looked at Tomiko he was starting to look down with his hair covering his eyes, so I started to continue, "Tomiko your mother is worried about you, you and your sister, and your sister from what I can tell is somewhat feeding off your mood." He looked back at me with a glare about to go off on a defiance mood, but I quickly cut him off. "Tomiko you are not the only one who misses your father, your mother lost her first love and best friend. Your mother told me she feels like she is losing you and may never get you back, but I know there is more to this than there is, isn't there?" I asked.

Tomiko was looking down agian, with his hair covering his eyes. Then I noticed some tears as he begin to shake. Before I could do something, Tomiko threw his arms around me, and cried into my chest. "I didn't know I was hurting my mom so much," cried Tomiko. I slowly put my arms around him, gently patting his back. "Your right, there is more. But I don't know what. I'm tired of being angry all the time, I just don't know why I'm so mad all the time. When am I supposed to stop hurting, I don't want to hurt my mom or friends anymore."

I pushed Tomiko away a little so I could talk to him, "Tomiko I'm sorry, but the hurt never goes away. The only way to live your life and not be so angry all the time is to forgive and to move on. You will have days were you still think about your father, but there will be days were you will smile again. Tomiko you have tons of people who love you, and they all want to be here for you, don't shut them out. I may not have been around your mother when her mother died, but I was with your father when he could no longer see his mother. Your father could have been like you, but he decided to keep moving on and try to put his family together. He wanted to keep the light, and move everyone out of the dark. You may feel so sad, but don't let your anger shut out the people who want to help you out of your sadness." I let my words sink in for a moment before I asked him if he understand.

Tomiko just nodded his head. "Uncle Kyoya, I'm not mad at you know more." Tomiko said softly. I just smiled and said thank you. Tomiko and I just set in the club room talking some more while we ate our snacks.

"Uncle Kyoya, if we are done, can I go home to tell my mom I'm sorry?" asked Tomiko. I just smiled and said okay.

End of Kyoya's POV

When Hina got home she was greeted by Chi. "Young Mistress, your mother wanted you to come meet her in the garden," Said Chi.

"Thank you, Chi" said Hina in a polite little voice. When she got to the garden, she saw her mother, already seated at a little table set up for a tea party. "Hi, mommy"

"Hi honey, come sit with me," motioned Haruhi. Hina did what she said and sat down by her mother. "I thought while your brother and uncle Kyoya spent the day with each other, we could have tea party just you and me."

"Okay," said Hina.

"So tell me princess, how was your day?" asked Haruhi. Hina just shrugged her shoulders and said it was ok. "Is there anything you want to talk about, or is there something wrong with you?"

Hina knew now what her mother was trying to do, for a five year old she was pretty smart for her age. She knew her mother was trying to figure out why she was not crying around her. Hina just turned away from her mother and said "No".

"Honey, I know you have been holding back your tears. I want you to know it's okay to be sad that your father is no longer here. I know I was real sad when my mother died. I wouldn't eat or leave my room," said Haruhi. She looked down at her daughter who was looking down at her tea. "Sweaty, it's okay to cry and you can come talk to me when you feel sad."

"But if I do, you will cry mommy," Hina said softly.

"What?" asked Haruhi? Hina just looked kept looking into her tea. "Honey?"

"The day after we said good bye to daddy, I heard you crying real load in Josey's room how daddy will not be there to watch us grow up," said Hina.

"Oh, honey is that why you haven't been crying in front of me?" asked Haruhi. Hina looked like she wanted to cry, but was holding them back. "Oh honey, come here," Haruhi picked up her daughter and put here in her lap. "Listen honey, I never want you to feel that you can't cry in front of me. I want you to know I'm here for you, me, your grandparents, or your aunts and uncles. Yes there are days when I want to cry, but as long as I have you and your brother and sister, I will be okay."

"Really mommy?" asked Hina. "Yes sweat heart" said Haruhi. Haruhi then gave her daughter a hug. Soon she felt her daughter start to shake and felt something wet on her arm. Hina had finally cried in front of her mother.

 **(A/N): Hey everyone I got caught up with studying, cleaning, and finally getting a job. I plan to update two chapters next. And the Christmas story will be up Monday. Thank you to all who are following and reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone, I'm soooo sorry I have not updated in a while. I'm going to stop saying when updates will be. My internet data went out, and it is the Holidays. I don't know if the Christmas story will be ready in time, but I might add a snip of it in later chapters. I want to say thank you to all the new followers and for any of you who are knew to reading this. I also want to thank all of you who are now following my other new stories, which I might put up on Christmas. One more thing, I'm probly going to take down the one shot for a big to do a spelling check, the next part is in process. Thank you once again for being passion with me, and 'm sorry for spelling errors.**

Ch. 12

Haruhi was sitting in her office after her and her daughter, Hina, had their Host tea party. Haruhi was so happy that her daughter would now let her emotions come out, and that her beautiful girl would be okay; now she wondered if Kyoya had gotten to her son, Tomiko, when a maid had come in to tell her that her son and master Kyoya had returned. After hearing that her son was home, Haruhi raced out of her office to see her son and Kyoya in the lobby of the mansion.

Tomiko and Haruhi just stood there staring at each other until Tomiko raced into his mother's arms. "I'm so sorry mama," Tomiko said crying. Haruhi just stood there for a moment with tears forming in her eyes. "No, Tomiko, you have nothing to be sorry for," said Haruhi kneeling down to be eye level with her son. She wiped a few tears from his face, "It's okay to be upset about losing your father and to be mad, but just remember that you still have people like me and your grandparents who love you no matter what."

"That also goes for all your uncles and aunts, and your friends," said Kyoya placing a hand on Tomiko's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks uncle Kyoya," said Tomiko giving him a smile and a hug.

"Okay, sweaty why don't you go start getting ready for dinner," said Haruhi

"Okay, mom," said Tomiko racing up the stairs.

Haruhi watched Tomiko as she stood back up. "Thanks, Kyoya. I'm happy to see he's not mad at you no more," said Haruhi.

"Yes, me too," said Kyoya

"So would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Haruhi. "I'm sure the kids would love it if you stayed, and I'm sure the staff want mind making you a spot."

"Dinner would be great, thank you."

"You're welcome" Haruhi said giving him her natural smile. Kyoya could not help but smile back at her; it had been a while since he had seen that smile. He just hoped that as time passed she would keep smiling like Tamaki would have wanted.

Upstairs Tomiko was walking to his room when he came to his kinder sister's room. He had thought back to what his uncle Kyoya had also said about his sister. He felt a little guilty and decided to apologies to her as well.

Hina was playing with her dolls when she heard a knock at her door. She heard her brother ask if he could come in. She decided to let her brother come in; she had a feeling that he had something important to say. "Hey," said Tomiko.

"Hey," said Hina.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being the brother you needed, and I'm sorry if my negative attitude has affected you as well."

"It's ok Tomiko; it's not all your fault. Well maybe a little, but I just didn't want mommy to see me cry, so I've been trying not to cry or cry alone."

"Well if you ever want to cry you can cry with me" said Tomiko.

"Really," said Hina.

"Really," said Tomiko.

Hina was glad to see her brother was there for her like he used to be, and Tomiko was happy to know his sister was not going to hold back anymore.

Tomiko had decided to stay in his sister's room and play with her. If any of his friends would have found out that he played dolls with his sister it would be the end of him before he got to middle school. They had played for a good thirty minutes before a maid came to get them for dinner, they quickly went to Hina's bathroom to wash up. When they had come out they saw that the maid had their baby sister. "Um, can I hold her for a second?" asked Tomiko.

The maid agreed as long as he was careful with her. "I know it's going to be hard," he started to whisper to the baby "without dad being here, and we know you probly want ever remember him; but me and Hina are going to tell you how much of a great dad he was was, and if any boy wants to be with you or Hina he will have to talk to me first. But remember we are always going to be here for you and so will mom." Hina just nodded at what her brother had said, she also vowed that if her little sister ever needed someone to talk to beside their mother that she could come to her.

The maid was so touched by the scene that she had let a tear slip down her face. She just hoped that whatever happed that the children will always be happy.

Down stairs in the dining room Kyoya and Haruhi were talking about work and upcoming events. They also were talking the big End of the Year Party for the kids and for the Suoh business party. Mr. Suoh had agreed to keep the tradition of keeping the kid's party at their house before the big business party to celebrate the Suoh business.

When the kids saw their mother and uncle Kyoya sitting together they had the same thought 'They look so natural together'. Baby Josey even looked like she was thinking the samething.

Haruhi and Kyoya stopped their talking when they noticed the kids in the room. The way all three of them looked like they were thinking of something. "Hey kids are you ready for dinner?" asked Haruhi bringing her kids out of said thought.

"Yes mom," said the oldest of the three.

"Uncle Kyoya!" said Hina running up to him giving him a big hug.

"Hello dear" said Kyoya patting her head. Hina took a seat next to Kyoya and Tomki took his seat next to his mother. The maid put Josey in her highchair on the other side of Haruhi.

After everyone was seated the chiefs had brought out their food. For the first time in a long time, the family actually looked like they were enjoying themselves. They all had a feeling it had something to do with master Kyoya. Chi could not help but wonder what if Kyoya and her mistress would ever get together.

The rest of the night the family and Kyoya had a wonderful evening. Kyoya and Tomiko ended up playing chess, while Haruhi and maid helped give the girls a bath.

"So are you okay honey?" asked Haruhi tucking her daughter in.

"Yes mommy," said Hina. "Mommy I'm glad Tomiko isn't mad at uncle Kyoya anymore, and now he can come over again. I really missed him."

"Yeah, me too" said Haruhi smiling. Hina looked at her mom with a curies glance, she had not seen her smile like that since her daddy was alive. She wondered if her mother liked liked their uncle Kyoya. She decided to keep the question to herself, for now.

Haruhi finally kissed her daughter good night, after she had read her a bed time story. She went first to check on the baby before she went to get Tomiko ready for bed. When she made sure Josey was okay, she made sure she had a changed dipper, and her bed was not over crowded with stuffed animals. Once she was one hundred percent sure she was okay she went to get Tomiko.

Tomiko looked like he was trying to figure out his next move, she wasn't a big fan of chess, but she could tell her son was losing. Finally deciding to save her son, she came in to get him ready for bed. Tomiko was mentally thanking his mother for coming in the right time; his uncle Kyoya was beating him bad.

The two adults watched Tomiko raced out of the room to get ready for bed. "You are going to make him hate you again," said Haruhi with a smirk.

Kyoya just chuckled. "No, I think he would give me a good smirk, or act like a drama queen like Tamaki used to do."

"Yeah, he does act like Tamaki sometimes doesn't he?" said Haruhi. Kyoya could not help but notice Haruhi looked a little sadden over the thought. Haruhi was a little surprised when Kyoya had taken her into a hug. It was so nice and warm. She was so glad Kyoya was back in their lives.

While Kyoya was hugging her in his arms, he made his vow true and true, he was going to help Haruhi and her kids no matter what, and nothing was going to stand in his way to protect them.

The next day Tomiko was standing outside a big door. He looked seriously like he was thinking if he should go in or not.

His mother was walking by when she noticed her son looking like he was at war with himself. "Honey are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah mom, just thinking," said Tomiko.

"Thinking, thinking about what?" asked Haruhi.

"Well," he started to say "I haven't been to the music room since dad died. I remembered what dad used to say about playing the piano, how if he was having a bad day he would play."

Haruhi smiled at the remark. When Tamaki was feeling down he would either set in the rose garden, or he would play the piano.

"I thought if I played the piano, it might help me feel better, too. But I just, but I just…" before he could finish his mother cut in. "Why don't we go in together?" she said with a smile. Tomiko matched his mother's smile and the two opened the door.

When they walked in the room it looked like it had not been touched since Tamaki had passed. The two just stood there thinking about their last moments with Tamaki.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone Mary Christmas and Happy Holidays. This is mostly a fill in chapter but I think it needed a little family moment. I want to thank so many of you who have read or are now following me. I never expected to get so many readers. If I get up to 50 followers I will let you guys decide who you want Haruhi to be with and do a special one shot for Valentine's Day. Ok so here is chap 13 enjoy and sorry for bad spelling errors.**

Ch13.

Tomiko and Haruhi just stood there in the music room of the mansion thinking of Tamaki. Nothing had been touched from when the last time Tamaki was there. Haruhi walked over to the piano as if she was almost in a trance. As she sat down she remembered all the times her beloved husband would play while she studied. She had always told him it felt good to hear him play while she studied; or when after they had fully moved in to the mansion, after they found out she was pregnant, Tamaki would play for the baby. But the last time they both were in the room was their anniversary.

Tomiko had watched his mother walked over the piano and sat down. He walked over to her seeing a piece of music sheets across the piano top. "What's this?" asked Tomiko.

"It's the piece of music your father played for our aniverurary. It was the song from when he played at Mitsue's place from a stupid compotation," said Haruhi thinking back to their anniversary.

 _Flash back_

" _Tamaki where are we going" asked Haruhi blind folded._

" _Just keep that blind fold on and just listen to your heart" said Tamaki._

 _Haruhi snorted and smirked at what Tamaki had just said. "Really Tamaki, where did that come from?" Haruhi and Tamaki where finally in the room._

" _Just listen and if you get the piece right you will win another special gift," said Tamaki giving her a kiss on her lips making her smile. Tamaki helped her sit on the couch, and then suddenly the room was filled with music. Haruhi smiled more remembering hearing it from their first summer. He had played it trying to when the last room at Mitsue's Pentiom in Kawasaki. In Haruhi's mind he would have won, if not for the twins care for each other._

 _After he was done, Tamaki helped Haruhi take off her blind fold while kissing her neck. "So," he said when he looked into those big brown eyes he had fallen for, "do you remember the piece?"_

" _Yes, it was from that first summer together," answered Haruhi giving him a soft kiss. "And in my opion you almost won that day."_

 _Tamaki cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Oh but my dear I have already won the biggest prize, you. I love you so much, thank you for choosing me."_

" _Always!"_

 _End of Flash Back_

"Your father had a real passion for the piano, he was so happy when you wanted to learn to play," Haruhi.

"Yeah I remember" said Tomiko.

 _Flashback_

 _Tomiko was in his play room when he heard music coming from the music room. When he got there he saw his father sitting at the piano playing. He had his eyes closed, but still looked passionate as he played._

 _When he was done he looked over at his son who was just standing there. "Hello my young prince. Is there something you wanted?" asked Tamaki. Tomiko just shook his little head. "Then what is it?" he asked._

" _Can you teach me how to play like you daddy?" Tamaki just smiled at his son inviting him over to set down with him, and together father and son had sat at the piano playing all day._

 _End of Flashback_

"Mom would you like me to play for you?" asked Tomiko.

"Sure honey," said Haruhi. Tomiko played while Haruhi just sat and listened to her talented son playing as well as his father. Haruhi had remembered the first time Tomiko played; she had heard the music from the library. The house had been so quit without Tamaki, but he had left the love of music with their children.

Hina had heard the piano music and had gone to see who was playing. To her surprise it was her brother playing. Haruhi saw her daughter walk up to them, and placed her in her lap. Hina started to sing lalas to the music.

As the music echoed the house, everyone had stopped at what they were doing. It had been so long since music was heard through the mansion. The house hold was coming alive again. Even if their master was no longer was with them, his presence still could be filled with the children.

Baby Josey was even smiling in her sleep as a conferrable warmth kissed her cheek. " _You will help shed the light princess"._


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone and thank you for following me or reading. I'm sorry I'm kinda late in the updates, It has just been an off week for me with school and all the new assignments that I'm having to do. I'm hopping after this week I can get back on track. I plan on getting the next chapter of Child of… to be up Tuesday, and the next chapter of this story will be up Thursday. I hope I can stick to that for a while. Tomorrow though I might put up the next part to Haruhi's dating series, and a one shot to one of my favorite authurs. I'm sorry this is short, I will hopefully to be able to extend this chapter or make the next one extra-long. Thank you to all the new followers.**

Ch. 14

Kyoya came over the next day to see how everyone was doing. From outside the mansion Kyoya could hear the sounds of the piano waver in the air. When he stepped inside there was a feeling of a little warmth, not much, but just a bit to make you smile.

Haruhi was just inside her office, when a maid had come to tell her that Kyoya was hear. "Hello Kyoya, what brings you by?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya could tell that she looked a little happy now. He knew it was because the kids were now hopefully going to come to them if they wanted to talk. "I came to see how everything was, and from the sound of the piano, I think everything went well yesterday," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, yesterday was the first time any of us stepped into the music room. It looked as if Tamaki was still hear," said Haruhi with a slight tear cascading down her face. Kyoya stepped forward to her lifting her beautiful face, and cupping her check wiped the tear with his thump.

"I know it still hurts," said Kyoya looking into her eyes. "But remember you still have your children, and the rest of your family and friends." The both of them just kept staring at each other locked in each other's gaze until little footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Uncle Kyoya," shouted Tomiko and Hina coming down the stairs, with a maid caring Josey. Josey just laughed at her uncle shouting "Kyo."

When they finally got down stairs the kids ran to Kyoya giving him a hug. As Kyoya lifted up Hina she asked him what he was doing here. "I came over to see how you all were doing since Friday, and to see if you ate lunch," said Kyoya adding that last part looking at Haruhi.

She gave him a face before telling him no they hadn't just yet. "Well seeing you haven't ate yet, why don't I take all you out?" said Kyoya smirking at Haruhi, who was taking her baby in her arms.

"Sure, why not," said Haruhi.

As they were walking out, Tomiko stopped to ask Kyoya a question. "Uncle Kyoya you don't happen to know if Reji is going to be home all day do you?"

"Hmm, I think so. Why do you ask?" said Kyoya already knowing the answer.

"I want to tell him I'm sorry for the way I've been treating him these past few weeks."

Kyoya gave him a smile and a nod as they walked out to the waiting car to go to lunch, then see Kyoya's older brother's family.

After lunch, just like Kyoya agreed he went and took them to see his older brother's family so Tomiko could apologize. Kyoya at lunch had called up his big brother asking if it was okay to come over, explaining what Tomiko wanted to do. His brother had said it was okay and that they were going to be home all day.

So here they were now, all seated in the lounge of Kyoya's older brother's home. Tomiko just stared at his friend who was looking down. Tomiko finally took a deep breath and started to say he was sorry.

"I'm so sorry for blaming you Dr. Ohtori, I know you tried your best, and I'm sorry for being mean to all of you. Especially to you, Reiji. I hope you can forgive me and my bad behavior."

Reiji had listened to his father, he had said it was okay, that he understood he was sad and angry. Being an Ohtori he was smart himself and understood why he was like that, even if his father had explained somethings to him why his friend was acting the way he was.

Tomiko was looking down when he saw another pair of feet standing in front of him. When he looked up he saw Reiji with his hand out. Tomiko smiled and shook his hand.

Everyone was glad Tomiko was finally getting over his anger, even though it would still take time for all of them to get used to not having Tamaki around, it was good to know that you had good friends around and family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. I could not put up the special story because of some reason's I will explain later. Anyway I 'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I'm actually going to extend this chapter, and put up another chapter Saturday. The only reason I'm stopping now is I'm out of time right now, and I did not want to disappoint people. So enough of this here it is.**

Ch.15

After Tomiko apologized to everyone, he and the other children went to plat up stairs, while the adults could talk.

"It's good to see him in good spirits again," said Kyoya's sister in-law Ema.

"Yeah, I'm glad he can smile, just a little," said Haruhi as she watched her son and oldest daughter run off with the Ohtori children. Ema looked at Haruhi with slight concern. Yuichio saw his wife's look, and when she turned to give him a nod, gave the cue to leave.

"Kyoya, while you are here, why don't we go over some business?" Yuichio asked, looking at his brother. Kyoya knew that his sister in-law would want to see how she was doing. All the Ohtori's had fallen for her charm, and how smart she was. Kyoya had even known that his father had once wished he and Haruhi would become a couple, but Kyoya had told him that he would never still Haruhi from his best friend.

"Yes lets," and the oldest and youngest brothers walked off.

"So," began Ema, "how have you been since, well you know" asked Ema with concern in her eyes.

Haruhi just looked down at her youngest daughter and sighed. "I have been fine for the most part," began Haruhi. "It's just a day by day process for me. I've just been trying to keep myself busy, and trying to do what I can do for my kids. I'm just glad Kyoya could help me find a solution for my kid's behavior these past few weeks."

"Yes, we were so worried when Reiji came home and told us how Tomiko was acting, and when I heard they got in a fight," Ema just shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too for that. I just didn't know what to do anymore at that time," said Haruhi hiding behind one of her hands.

Ema looked at Josey, and asked to hold her. Haruhi let Ema hold her and just looked at her baby with the love a mother should give. "Haruhi," said Ema braking her moment. "I understand, it must not be easy for you now being a single parent. But remember we will be here for you, all of us if you need it."

"Thank you, Ema," said Haruhi. "That means a lot."

In Kyoya's brother's office, the men were having their own conversation of the Suoh family. "So you really think she will be okay?" asked Yuichio, looking at his brother who was by the window watching the children before they went inside to play.

"Yes, for now" said Kyoya. "But it's only been little over a month, and I know Haruhi is trying to be strong. I'm just glad over the years she has learned to ask for help, I'm just mad at myself for not helping her sooner." Kyoya had remembered that first time at the beach when Haruhi got thrown into the water by two punks. He and his friends had made her seen the truth, that it is okay to ask for help every once in a while.

"Kyoya, I know how you feel. When I could not save Tamaki's life I felt guilty, I felt I not let only her down, but my own brother."

"I've told you I could have done it," said Kyoya looking at his brother with some compation.

"I know, but I knew you would want to be with Haruhi in her time of need, and I know you would of even felt more guilt if you had worked on him yourself." Just like that night Yuichio took his brother into his arms for a hug.

"So would you and Haruhi like to stay for dinner?" Kyoya's brother asked after they let go.

"I don't know about Haruhi, but sure," said Kyoya as they walked of the office into the seating room. Haruhi and Ema were still talking, but now Ema was holding Josey while Haruhi was enjoying some tea.

"Haruhi, would you and your family like to stay for dinner?" asked Yuichio.

"I already invited her to stay, and she said yes dear," said Ema who was holding Josey, starting to move around at the sight of her favorite uncle. Kyoya saw her trying to reach out to him, and went ahead and took her from his sister.

"Good, I'll just get a maid to get the kids and another one to get a highchair for Josey." After Yuichio left the room Kyoya took his seat right back next to Haruhi. Ema could not help but notice how natural Haruhi and Kyoya looked together; as Kyoya held the little girl, while Haruhi played with her little hand. She could not help but wonder if later on down the path the two would fall in love.

Upstairs the children had been playing awhile. Tomiko and Reji were playing a video game with Reji's older brother, while Hina played with his older sister. "So now that the two of you are friends again are you going to move seats around again?" asked the oldest Ohtori brother. He had heard that Tomiko moved spots with their other friends, so he would not sit with Reiji.

"Yah, I miss seating by my best friend, we have a lot of catching up to do before school lets out," said Tomiko exited.

"Well I don't know, like you said school will be out soon, and we have a whole summer to catch up. Why don't we just keep to our seats then switch back when school starts back?" said Reiji.

"But Reiji, why?" whined Tomiko. "I thought you forgave me, why would you not…" Tomiko stopped whining when a smirk came to his face. "I know, you just want to sit next to Misa a little longer."

Reiji did not say anything, but on the inside he was cursing his best friend for saying that out loud to his brother. "Oh, so my little brother has his first crush huh?" said his brother teasing. Yes once they showed everyone that they were friends again Tomiko was dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone like I said there would be a new chapter today. I knew it was ageny to wait, but here it is, yeah! I once again want to thank you for reading or following this story, and to you who have favored this story. I am also extending the due date for people to vote for their favorite host for the Valintines special. The due date will be Feb. 9**

 **I don't know if I mentioned it or not, but the next part to Haruhi's study date will be published Thursday this week. I'm ounce again sorry for bad spelling and grammar. I do not own** _ **Ouran High School Host Club**_ **. Thank you and please review.**

Ch. 16

Haruhi, her kids, and Kyoya had returned back to Suoh Mansion 2 after diner with Kyoya's oldest brother and his family. When they got back, it was time for the kids to get ready for bed, and Josey was already asleep in her mother's arms. Hina was not far along, as Kyoya had to carry her inside himself.

"O.K. kids let's get you to bed, you do have school tomorrow," said Haruhi leading her oldest to his room. "Tomiko, you can still go bed at you normal time, but I still want you to get ready and into bed when I come to check on you."

Tomiko was not nearly as tired as his sisters were, but he was a little tired himself. "Yes, mom."

"Haruhi, if you want I can help you put the kids to bed before I leave," said Kyoya.

"Sure, that would be most helpful," said Haruhi.

Together the two put the children ready for bed. Josey was a little upset being woken only to take a bath, and Hina had asked Kyoya to read to her while Haruhi went to check on Tomiko.

Tomiko was lying in his bed reading one of the books he had gotten from his grandfather Suoh, a few years back. Haruhi could see from his half lidded eyes, that he was not fully awake at the moment. "O.K. sweaty, I think it is time for you to go to sleep. I don't even think you are hardly paying any attention to what you are reading," said Haruhi taking his book.

"Ah, mom, five more minuets please?" asked Tomiko.

"No, you need your rest," said Haruhi.

"O.K., but can I tell uncle Kyoya good night first?" Tomiko asked his mother. Haruhi just smiled and nodded her head.

Haruhi went to her oldest daughter's room, where Kyoya was finishing telling Hina her story. She thought it was so sweat that Kyoya agreed to read a story to the little girl. Haruhi had always thought if Kyoya ever got married, that he would be a good father. She just hopped he got a chance.

When Kyoya was done reading the story to Hina, he had turned to see Haruhi had entered the room. She was beaming at him with that natural smile of hers. He just stared at her beautiful face for a short bit before he asked if she needed anything.

"Tomiko just wanted to tell you good night before he went to bed," said Haruhi smiling.

"Sure I can," said Kyoya getting up, not before he kissed the little girl's forehead. "Good night, dear." Hina justed smiled in her sleep, a look of bliss on her face. It had been a while since Haruhi had seen her daughter like that.

Haruhi placed a kiss on her daughters head as well, making sure she was tucked in, and then she led Kyoya out to her son's room. On the way there, both had not noticed that the two of them were holding hands all the way there.

After Kyoya said good night to Tomiko, he had decided to help Haruhi check on Josey, then head home.

"Thank you for helping out this weekend, Kyoya," said Haruhi at the front door as Kyoya began to leave.

"It was no trouble, I'm sorry though for not helping any sooner," said Kyoya.

"It's okay Kyoya, it was wrong of me to put you on the spot though," said Haruhi looking down herself.

"No, it was a good thing you did. I'm glad I truly could help you this weekend, and I hope I can help you more with time," said Kyoya. Both just stared at each other for a while before Kyoya excused himself. They said their byes and that was the end of their day.

The next day at Ouran Elementary:

All the children were waiting up front to see how Tomiko's meeting was with Kyoya Ohtorie. They wanted to know if their friend would be okay now, or if he was still in his depressed bad mood.

All the children stood froze, as they watched the Suoh limo pull up. No one had said a word as the back side door was opened. Nieko and Misa, and some of their other friends were in shock as Tomiko stood there, slightly smiling. "Good morning everyone," said Tomiko.

Everyone was into much of a shock to answer back, until Hina spoke up smiling, "Good morning to you too, Tomiko-chan."

Before Tomiko could say a word, another limo was pulling up, and everyone was now standing in fear. The Ohtorie limo had pulled in, and everyone was in still shock as the two boys just stood there eyeing each other. That was until both boys smiled and shook hands.

Everyone was now a statue with their jaws dropped, as frozen eyes watched the Ohtorie and Suoh smiling walking to their class rooms.

"So, do you think we gave them a good show?" asked Tomiko now sitting in his class room.

"I'm sure we did," said Reji as he adjusted his glasses, with an Ohtorie smirk. "And besides, it was funny to see how their jaws dropped. Tomiko just laughed, as Reji just sat there with a slight smile.

 **(A/N): Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and the kid seen at the end, thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

 **(A/N): I do not own OHSHC!**

Ch. 17

Everyone had been in clear shock the last week of school, as Tomiko and Reji were now talking again; however, Tomiko was still in trouble with Reji, because he blurted something out in front of his brother.

Tomiko had also apologized to Nieko and Misa for his behavior for the past few weeks. The girls had forgiven him, and Nieko said if he hadn't come out of his mad depressed look, she was going to curse him so he would. Everyone had laughed at that, but Tomiko had a feeling she was being serious.

Soon, the week had ended, and now the children were out for the summer. All the former Host club kids, and a few of their other friends had been invited over to the Suoh Mansion 1 for a big pool party. The kids would not be able to go the Suoh end of the year party, since they were still young.

The Suoh End of the Year Party was mostly held for the big business partners to the Suohs'. The ball would be at Ouran's ball room, and the business partners would mostly be for the schools. A few of the top teachers were invited, and a few of the top business partners of the hotel chain; this year however everyone knew this year was going to be different. Everyone had heard that the Suoh's were still going to have the ball, only to promote their new business deal with the Maksie's, and had left the preparation to them. The kids got to go sometimes, but often would find it boring because of all the business talk. Everyone had decided that the kids would just have their own party until they were of age.

When all the children had gone outside to the pool, the original host, and their spouses, the Kasanodos' and Mr. and Mrs. Suoh were already outside to welcome them.

Haruhi, Mie, Jewel, Marian, Renge, Rieko, Anny, and Ranka, had later on sat off to the side with the babies watching everyone else.

Honey, Mori, and Kasanoda were playing with the younger kids, while Hikaru and Kaoru played with the older kids, and Kyoya and Mr. Suoh watched as a life guards.

"Would you just look at them," said Jewel, as she watched her husband through one of the kids into the pool. She was holding her son, Hikta, who was laughing at his father. "I just hope he doesn't hurt one of the kids by accident."

"Oh, he's fine," said Haruhi, as she held her daughter, Josey. She too was laughing at her uncle Hikaru for throwing her brother into the pool.

"I guess," said Jewel. "Makes me wonder what he's going to be like when the kids get older."

"They probably will end up wiping him out, like ours will with Kaoru," said Marian holding her daughter, Yuri.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," said Jewel laughing along with everyone else.

"So, Haruhi have you decided if you are going on the trip with us?" asked Renge.

"Yes," said Haruhi. "The kids decided that they would be O. K. for the trip."

"Wonderful, it would not have been the same without you, and your little ones," said Rieko. Rieko and Renge, each were holding one of Hikaru's daughters, while Anny and Ranka held Kaoru's sons.

The kids were having a blast with all the former host, and Kasanoda. Some of the older boys had gone and squirted water at Hikaru and Kaoru, only to be squirted back in the face. Honey and Mori had set up a kids size volleyball net for the kids, and the older girls were mostly helping the younger kids get the ball over the net; and Kasanoda was playing pool games with the rest of the kids, mostly playing see monster.

All the kids were having a good time until it was time for most of them to go home. The remaining kids were the Suohs', Haninozukas', Morinozukas', Hitachins', Ohtoris', and the Kasanoda's, along with their parents or uncle.

Later that evening, the kids were sent up to the play room for dinner and a movie, while the adults had their own private party down stairs. Anny and Mr. Suoh had went back upstairs to help the maids put the babies down for bed.

"Ah, it seems so peaceful without the kids, don't all you guys think so?" said Honey with his arm wrapped around his wife.

"Yes," said everyone around. All the adults were sitting around just talking, and listing to the radio. "So Haruhi, are you really coming with us on vacation?" asked Honey looking exited.

"Yep. The kids said that they didn't want something their father planned for them to go to waste," said Haruhi now looking a little sad. Everyone had their heads down thinking of their begotten friend.

"You know," Mie started to say, "I wish we could go with you guys this year, but the twin's mom and I will be on tour almost all summer."

"It's cool, at least you guys can still come with us to the party tomorrow," said Haruhi cheering up some.

"Yeah, and wait till you see your dress," said Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.

"We've been working on this dress since the boss said he wanted to unite the businesses, with the Maksi's," said Hikaru with a slight smile.

"Even though we are not sure about this guy, we knew Tamaki would make it work with the contract," said Kaoru with the same smile as his brother.

"He was a good business man," said Kyoya. Everyone agreed with what Kyoya had said. Tamaki had worked hard to get where he was in life. From the day he left France, to the start of making friends with Kyoya; then making the Host Club, meeting the love of his life, and making his family whole. He had been praised as the top business and family man, while Kyoya was the top bachelor and business man.

A light summer breeze passed through them, as a light up beat song came on. It started lifting everyone's spirits up as the singer started singing.

"Mie, would you care to dance?" asked Ritso.

"Sure babe," said Mie.

"Ladies," said the twins taking their wives hands.

"Come on, Takashi," said Renge as she led Mori to the dance floor, followed by Huni pulling Reiko with him.

Haruhi and Kyoya were left to watch their friends dance with each other, until Kyoya offered his hand to Haruhi. "Haruhi, would you care to dance?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi smiled at him, taking his hand. "Sure, I'd love too."

As the two walked to the dance floor Kaoru had been watching them, secretly. He had known besides him and his brother that Kyoya stepped to the side for Tamaki. Huni was also aware of this as well. He had been watching a while and wondered what would happen if his two close friends would get together.

Haruhi and Kyoya just kept swaying to the music, while not breaking eye contact. A slight gust of wind suddenly pushed Haruhi a little closer to Kyoya. Haruhi blushed a little, and Kyoya let a small smile slip.

Upstairs, a little girl with brown eyes and brown hair, was watching the scene take place; while all her friends and brother were asleep. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She was relieved when she noticed it was her brother, who had come to sit next to her.

"What are you doing up?" asked the blond boy.

His sister turned back around, "I'm just watching the adults dance around," she said.

When the boy turned around, he saw his mother dancing with one of his uncles. He was a little shocked to see them dancing, but as he looked closer, his mother looked slightly happy.

"Mommy looks happy dancing with uncle Kyoya," said the little girl.

"Yeah, yeah they do." They sat and watched them for a little bit more before the big brother took his sister back to her bed, and he his.

'I wonder if they like each other?" both siblings thought as they both feel asleep, dreaming of what their summer past and future.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone, I know it's Tuesday, but I wanted to upload this chapter first because the next few chapters after this are going to be long, and I had a lot to do this past weekend. I also have one more big thing due this month, and everything this month has been moosh. I will have the next chapter of** _ **Child of Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya?**_ **Up Thursday, along hopefully with the next chapter to this story. I'm hoping to have another two chapters of both stories up Saturday. If that does not happen then they will be posted on their normal days. I'm kind of stumpt on what the next part of Haruhi's Study Date Series should be, and if you have any ideas that would be helpful. I want to lastly say thank you for reading, following, and for the reviews, and sorry about missed spelled words, names, and bad grammer.**

Ch. 18

The next morning, the kids and some of the adults had come down early for a special breakfast. The kids were talking about what they would be doing this summer, and the adults were talking about the party that night.

A while later, Kyoya and Hunny had joined the group. "Good morning everyone," said Kyoya. "Did everyone sleep well?"

"Yes," said everyone. Kyoya walked over and sat next to Haruhi. Everyone was a little shocked, but not too shocked. Haruhi helped poured him some coffee, while he helped serve himself.

"So," said Kaoru looking over at Kyoya, "are you still bringing that women to the party, tonight?" Kaoru was watching Kyoya's and Haruhi's expressions to see what would happen. Haruhi looked a little shocked, while Kyoya looked calm, but on the inside he was a little surprised.

Kyoya kept calm as he answered, "Yes, Miss Kiyomi Shu will be my date tonight. Before Tamaki past away we already had a date planed for that weekend."

"Wait you taking Kiyomi Shu, isn't she that the girl your brother almost dated?" Renge asked her husband.

"Yah," said Mori.

"Why didn't they go out?" asked Mie.

"Well from what Takishie's mother told me this girl was a little to show iffy, if you know what I mean," said Renge.

At that everyone looked over at Kyoya. "My father had set up a date before Tamaki past away. My father helped postpone the date, and told him I may not be up to anything like dating for a while, but she could still be my date to the Suoh Ball, or if that did not happen, she would be my date to the Charity Ball," said Kyoya, all in one breathe.

Everyone could tell that Kyoya was not looking forward to this date. Kiyomi Shu was a constant party goer, and cared way too much on her looks; and her morals were not the best reviewed.

"Well it's good that you that you are keeping to your word at least," said Haruhi.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi and smiled at her. "Thank you Haruhi.

Later, everyone finally left so they could get ready for the ball that night. The only ones left were Haruhi, the kids, and her and Tamaki's parents. Since the children did not have to get ready, they decided to go play by them self, while the adults got ready.

Finally it was time to go to the party, and the first who were down stairs were Mr. Suoh and Ranka. Ranka was wearing a suit, and his hair tied in a tight ponytail. "My Ranka, don't you look nice," said Mr. Suoh. "I thought you would still were a dress like you normally do."

"Well normally yes I would, but since I'm my daughter's date, I thought I dress manly for her," said Ranka striking his own princely pose. "Haruhi did tell me that it would be okay to dress how I normally do since everyone knows me, but I instead because not everyone their I know will be from your group."

"Well said, good sir," said Mr. Suoh. He then noticed that Ranaka looked a little down. "What's the matter Ranka?" Mr. Suoh asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just something Haruhi said," said Ranka. "She said if I dressed like a women then she could dress like a man, and let people get jealous of an older women with a natural guy." Ranka let out a little laugh. "You know it's been awhile since I heard her laugh in a while? After Kotako died, it was hard for me, and I fell into some depression. I was a single parent trying to raise his daughter, but the truth is she helped raise me. I felt so helpless, I was letting my daughter do most of the work. I thought she would never get to do fun things ever, she was too independent and never took a break. That's why I'm just so thankful that she made so many knew friends at your school, even if at first it was by force, they all helped her learn its O.K. to fun every once in a while. The guys have always told me that even though it was Tamaki who helped chip at their foundation, it was Haruhi who finish breaking the wall."

"Yes, Haruhi has made life brighter for everyone, and that's why the moment I first truly met her, I knew she would be perfect daughter in-law; and Ranka she would have never been that way if it wasn't for you and your beautiful wife."

"He's right, Ranka," said Anny-Sophie coming down the stairs. She had been about to come down when she heard her husband and Ranaka talking. "Haruhi is who she is because she had you, and her mother for a short time."

"Thank you, Anny," said Ranka. "So where are the kids and Haruhi?"

"The children I believe will be down," before the kids had finished, the grandparents turned around to see a maid caring Josey, followed by the oldest two.

"Mrs. Haruhi is almost done and told me it was okay to bring the kids down to say good bye before their dinner," said the maid.

"You should see mommy, she looks like a princess," said Hina. All the adults laughed.

"Wow grandpa Ranaka, you look sharp," said Tomiko.

"Why thank you Tomiko," said Ranka.

A few seconds past when suddenly every one turned around at the sound of light footsteps. Ranka and Mr. Suoh's jaws dropped at the sight of Haruhi, at the top of the stair case. She was wearing a strapless floor length ball gown that hugged her in all the right places. She wore red high heel shoes, and her hair was pinned into a nice bun, with her bangs parted to one side.

"So," said Haruhi to everyone, "how do I look?" Just like the day of her wedding her father came up to her, and took her in his arms. "Haruhi you look just beautiful, just like your mother," said Ranka. Haruhi smiled and hugged her father back.

"Yes Haruhi, you look just like what Hina said, a princess," said Mr. Suoh.

"Thank you, Yuzurie, and thank you honey," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you will truly be the bell of the ball," said Anny.

"Thank you, but I think we should get going now. Don't we have to greet everyone with the Mikasi's," said Haruhi.

"No, they said it would be okay if we showed up at the same time as the guest, and to leave everything to them," said Mr. Suoh.

"Hmm," said Haruhi. "Okay then," she then she turned to her to oldest and gave them each a kiss on the head. "I want you both to be good, and get to bed after supper. Is that understood?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes mom/mommy," said her oldest children.

"And you young missy," said Haruhi taking her youngest in her arms, "you go to bed, and be a good girl for the maids." The little baby just yawned, and smiled. "Momma, good," said Josey. Everyone let out a little laugh, as Haruhi handed her baby back to the maid.

"You heard her mom, be good," said Tomiko.

Haruhi just smirked at her son, and shook his hair. "You be good too." And soon all four adults left.

As they drove on they wondered if they would be able to truly celebrate without Tamaki, by their side.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

 **(A/N): Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it is not as good as my other chapters, hopefully the next one will be a lot better. Just some quick notes, I am curntly working on a summer project called "Splits." The story probably will not be up until mid- Summer. I plan to write the whole thing up first so it will be put up all together. I may also be putting up the next chapter to this story up this weekend or Tuesday. That's all for now. Enjoy.**

Ch.19

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing. People were talking and chatting, and others were dancing. The announcer saw them walk up and started to introduce them, "Yuzuri and Anne-Sophie Suoh." People looked up and saw that the Suoh had arrived, but every ones jaw dropped when they saw Haruhi. Even the announcer stumbled over his words at the sight of Haruhi. "A-a-and Mrs. Har-Haruhi Suoh escorted by her father Roije Fujioka." Ranka was not at all happy at the looks his daughter was getting. He thought it was too much like the times she was in high school.

When they had finally made it down the stairs, the Maksi's were waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. "Welcome Suoh's and Fujioka Family," said Rima Maksi. "I hope you like how we did the party."

"Yes, it looks like quite well done," said Yuzuri, although when he looked around he only saw that 30% that he knew, and the other 70% were people he slightly know, or did not know; however he did not want to seem disrespectful, after all he had been in the party planning mood.

Mrs. Maksi had noticed that Mr. Suoh was looking around at the gest, and decided to say something before he could. "I hope you don't mind that we invited some of our people, it is a party for the both of our families after all."

"Oh yes, we don't mind," said Anne. "It is your party too after all."

"Thank you Mrs. Suoh," said Mrs. Maksi. She then looked over at Haruhi, who her son was now standing by. "Mrs. Haruhi Suoh, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry I did not introduce myself at your husband's funeral, I'm Mrs. Rima Maksi, Jiro's mother."

"Nice to meet you madam," said Haruhi in her best host smile. "Oh, please let me introduce you to my father Roije Fujioka,"

"Nice to meet you madam," said Ranka. Then he looked over at Jiro, "so you must be Jiro Maksi then," Ranka was eyeing him up and down.

"Yes sir, and might I say you have a wonderful daughter. I can only imagine that your wife was just as beautiful." Ranka was well impressed with the young man's manners.

"And might I add sir, you look very sharp; however we thought you were a cross dresser," said Mrs. Maksi.

"Oh I am, but I thought it more proper that I dress this way for my daughter. If I did dress like a woman my daughter might have to dress like a man." The six of them just laughed a little bit.

"Oh you are to funny Mr. Fujioka," said Mrs. Rima patting his arm.

"Oh please call me Ranka," said Ranka.

"Then you must call me Rima," said Rima. She then turned to her son and Haruhi. "Haruhi you don't mind if we swap escorts for a bit, I bet you would like to go off and mingle, and try to find your friends."

"Oh uh I don't mind, dad?" said Haruhi.

"Oh go off and have fun," said Ranka.

"Come along with me Haruhi, I think I saw your friends over by the punch bowl," said Jiro leading her away from the older adults. As they walked over to her friends, she could also notice a lot of the people there were people she had never met, not even at Ouran.

They had finally made it over to her friends who were talking with each other, when they all noticed Haruhi had finally found them. "Hey Haruhi," said Hikaru. "Didn't I tell you that you would look great?"

"Yeah, you about had nearly every jaw dropped," said Kaoru. Then he noticed that Jiro Maksi was next to Haruhi, and not her father. "Oh, and nice party, I guess Maksi."

"Oh, thank you, and please call me Jiro," said Jiro, "I'm glad you all are having a good time." Then Jiro noticed Kyoya and his date. "Well hello, Kiyomi. I'm sorry I could not say hello earlier. I did not know you knew Kyoya Ohtori."

At that, Haruhi finally noticed Kyoya's date. Mrs. Kiyomi Shu had long black hair that was up in a messy bun, and a short purple dress that was just below the knee. "Oh yes, didn't your mother tell you who my date was going to be silly," said Kiyomi. Haruhi could not tell if she was drunk or not, but by the looks of her friends, they did not seem to like her.

Mrs. Kiyomi then turned to look at Haruhi, "Oh Mrs. Suoh, I'm so sorry for your lost. When I heard your husband had died, I was in disbelief," said Kiyomi.

"Oh uh thank you," said Haruhi.

"Yes I too was in shock when I heard your husband was in a wreck. I truly am sorry Haruhi," said Jiro.

Haruhi looked down and said thank you. Kyoya could not help but notice that Jiro had moved a little closer to Haruhi. Before he could say a word, Jiro had asked Haruhi if she would like to dance, and pulled her to the dance floor. Only Kaoru and Hunny were the only ones who noticed that Kyoya was glaring towards Jiro.

"Haruhi I had heard that you were in charge of the legal work that went into the contract me and your husband were working on, is that true?" asked Jiro.

"Yes, I was normally the legal adviser when my husband was working on a contract," said Haruhi. "Although we do have other lawyers, Tamaki always trusted my opinion the most," said Haruhi smiling at the fond memory.

Jiro was attaken by her smile, "Well from what I heard from your father in-law, you got into Ouran all on your own, and you maintained the top spot while you were there," said Jiro. "I think if you had not married Tamaki he would have still hired you as one of their lawyers. Which is another reason I wanted to talk to you, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if you became one of our lawyers."

Haruhi was a little shocked at what Jiro had asked, but before she could answer him, the announcer called out the last guest name. Haruhi and all her other friends jaws dropped when they heard the name. Kyoya glared towards the stair case as his first ex-fiancé, Sonomi Ku, stood at the top of the stairs with her latest husband, or victim as the twins would put it.

"What the hell is she doing here?" said Hikaru.

"I don't know, but from the way Mrs. Maksi is greeting her, I think she was invited," said Kyoya not at all happy to see the women.

"You know her Kyoya?" said Kiyomi.

"Yes, unfurtunly," said Kyoya.

"Hello Kyoya," said Sonomi. "Long time, no see," she moved a little too close for Kyoya's taste. She then saw that Kyoya was surrounded by his other friends, who were giving her mean nasty glares. "Hello everyone, it seems you are doing well."

No one greeted her but Kyoya's date, who squealed, "Oh, my, gosh, Sonomi Ku. You are like one of idols, I had no idea Kyoya new you."

"Thank you my dear, but me and Kyoya just don't know each other, we were ounce engaged," said Sonomi looking at Kyoya seductively.

"Really, you two were engaged?" yes said Kyoya not too happy about the memory.

"Yes, we would have been married if it hadn't been for," before Sonomi could finish talking, Jiro and Haruhi had walked back over to them.

"Sonomi, good to see you," said Jiro happily. Then he turned to her husband, "Kenta, how's business?"

"Good," said Kenta.

When Jiro turned to the others, they all had a shocked expression on their faces, even Haruhi. "Wait, you two know each other?" said Renge sounding surprised.

"Yes, me and Jiro here were ounce engaged too," said Sonomi. "We were engaged after my first husband. Then she noticed Haruhi standing by Jiro. "Well, hello Haruhi, nice to see you," Sonomi may have looked happy to see her, but Haruhi could tell that she was glaring at her through those emerald green eyes of hers. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, and yes it's lovely to see you again too," Haruhi did not want to be rude to her friends, but she just had to get away from this woman. "If you would excuse me I think there are some people who wanted to talk to me.

"Wait Haruhi, I will come with you," said Jiro, linking his arm with Haruhi.

"Um sure, "said Haruhi. As the two of them walked off, Kyoya could not stop glaring at Jiro; the way he was walking with Haruhi made them look like a couple, but Kyoya knew the reason why Haruhi left so quickly was to get away from the same women, he and his friends did not like.

"Well if you all will excuse us, Mrs. Kiyomi, would you care to dance?" asked Kyoya.

"Would I ever," said Kiyomi. Soon everyone picked up on what Kyoya was doing, and excused themselves to go dance too. Sonomi dropped her happy look, and glared into the crowd. She still wanted Kyoya, but thanks to some certain people, she was not where she wanted to be in the eleat of the rich and famous; but with a certain connection, she was about to get what she wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to get this updated. I know I say a lot of things, but I just realized where I'm at in this story; so I will be posting one chapter up today and the next chapter on the normal day. The reason for this is because there is going to be a special part one part two chapters where the characters are going on vacation. I don't want to give too much away right now. I plan to have part one on next Tuesday, and part two on next Thursday. Again I'm sorry for the late updates, and I will explain more on what's going on Thursday. I will also be posting a time limit on what I'm doing next. So here is the next chapt.**

Ch. 20

Dinner was now being served, and Haruhi and her family were setting at the head table, with the Maksis'. Kyoya on the other hand knew one reason why he would not be seating with Haruhi and her family, it was because that they were hosting with the Maksis'; but all his friends were not setting together like they always did, they had had all been arranged to set with other people they hardly knew. Even some of the other guest that Kyoya new were sitting with people they hardly knew, and sadly for Kyoya he was sitting between his ex-fiancé and his date.

"Attention everyone, before we eat I would like to make a toast," said Jiro. "I first want to thank all of you for coming. I espeashly want to thank the Suohs' for letting us host the End of the Year ball for them; I know it has been hard for them these past few months, with the loss of the great Tamaki Suoh." Everyone bowed their heads in respect. "At first I was shocked when he first called my office, and wanted to reunite our companies after so long. I will admit my family has done some bad dealings in the past, and I have been doing what I can to get us in good representation. With the help of the Suoh's we finally can finally get to the top again.

I hope for the future to maybe partner up with many of you as well, and I can't wait to fully get involved with the Suohs'." Kyoya could not help but notice he looked at Haruhi, when he said that last part. "So let's raise our glasses to the man that truly brought us here together, to Tamaki."

"To Tamaki," everyone said.

As dinner was being served Haruhi could not help how uncomfortable Kyoya looked. She notice the two women sitting beside him, were having looks on seduction. Finally it looked like Kyoya he could not take it anymore, and politely excused himself from the table.

Haruhi watched as he walked out for a moment; she was a little worried about him, and excused herself as well. Jiro was not too happy about her following Kyoya. When she finally found him, he was standing on a balcony looking up the night sky; he hardly even noticed Haruhi was standing next to him, before she placed a hand on his shoulder. When he finally noticed her, he smiled down at her a little. "Are you alright Kyoya, what happened in there?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing much expect, my ex-fiancé and date trying to feel up on me. I think this will be the last time I go on dates for a while." Haruhi felt bad for Kyoya, it had been a while before he found true happiness after he had dumped Sanomi, but then he lost the girl he thought could make him happy. After that his father had tried to set him on dates, but even he was finding it a lost cause.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, if I had known, she was going to be here I would of," Kyoya cut her off, "No its fine," said Kyoya. "How could you know that the Maksis' were friends with the Kus'."

The two just stared there looking out into the night sky, until Haruhi got an idea. "Um Kyoya, well I was just thinking, well," Kyoya cut her off again, "We could be each other's dates to events, such as my families upcoming Charity Ball, and before you say anything your father already told me he will not be able to attend; after he told me about that, I figured that you probably would not go with anyone else unless they are a friend, so I had already decided to see if you would not mind being my date to the ball."

Haruhi just stared wide eyed moment at Kyoya for a moment, thinking to herself 'dam Shadow King, rich bastured.' When Kyoya looked down at her and smiled at her, she could not helped but smile back at him. "I would love to be your date for these things," said Haruhi. Kyoya felt a little jolt when Haruhi said she would love too. "After all what are friends for," even after she said that Kyoya could not stop smiling at her.

"Well we better get back to the party before they wonder what happened to us," said Kyoya. When they got back to the room where dinner was being served Kyoya let Haruhi walk in first before he walked in himself. After that there was no more interruption, and the rest of the evening went without incident.

Later it was finally getting over, and people were trickling out; even most of her friends had already left to go home to their children. Haruhi herself was ready to get back to her children as well. She walked over to where her in-laws and her father was talking with Mr. Ohtorie and the Maksis'. "I hate to irrupt, but I would like to get home to my kids," said Haruhi.

"Sure thing Haruhi, thank you for all you have done to get this party planed," said Mr. Suoh.

"Yes, you did a marvelous job, and before we leave, I would like to invite you to our charity ball," said Mr. Ohtorie.

"Thank you both, and we would be honored," said Mrs. Maksi. "Right dear?" she said to son. "Yes extremely, honored," said Jiro.

"Then see you all soon, Kyoya we are departing," said Mr. Ohtorie.

"Yes father," said Kyoya as he began to walk out with his family and his date, but before he walked out the door, Jiro stopped him. "Yes Mr. Maksi," said Kyoya in a clam cool mood.

"I just wanted to say it was a little rood of you walking out like you did earlier to my friends," said Jiro. "It was also a little disrespectful to the Suohs' since Haruhi had to follow you out. I hope you show a little more respect at the Charity Ball."

Before Kyoya could get a word in, Jiro had walked away. Kyoya could not help but think that he was up to something; soon Kyoya's thoughts were interrupted when his arm was pulled by his date. "So Kyoya I was thinking we could either get a hotel room, or we could go to either of our places," she said, as she drew arm circles. This girl was not going to like her answer.

When Jiro had walked back over to his mother and the Suohs' he had found out that she had invited them over to their place for dinner, with the children as well. "We would love to have dinner with you, thank you. But we want be able to until Haruhi and the kids get back from vacation," said Mr. Suoh.

"You are going on vaction Haruhi?" asked Jiro.

"Yes we are," said Haruhi. "I let my kids decide if they still wanted to still go on vacation that their father had planned out for all of us; they had decided they didn't want to let their father's hard work to go to waste."

"That's thoughtful of them," said Jio. "Well when will you leave and get back?"

"We leave after next week on Monday, and want be back until Thursday," said Haruhi. "The only reason we can't do dinner any time this week is because I need to make sure I get all my work done before we leave."

"That's very responsible of you Haruhi," said Mrs. Maksi. "We will just plan it for either that Saturday or Sunday."

"Yes that should be fine," said Mr. Suoh. "I guess we will see you in two weeks' time." After they finally said their good byes, the Suoh Fujoka family went home.

When they got home, Haruhi emidly went to check on her children. "She is doing a good job at being a single mother," said Anne.

"Yes, but if Tamaki was here he would of gone off with Haruhi to check on the kids," said Ranka. "He loved his kids so much, and without him Haruhi has been making sure the kids never forget their father will always love them, and neither will she.

"Well said Ranka, well said." Said Mr. Suoh

 **(A/N): Sorry for miss spelled words. For those who are on Spring Break. HAVE FUN!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

 **(A/N): Heeeyyy, I'm sooo sorry for the late updates. You see it turns out my actual dentist appointment was for this past Thursday, and I was able to update until today. I actually will this time be really able to update this Thursday for sure, and actually I will be able to update date maybe on Wednesday's and Friday's maybe. So today I'm posting this short chapter, and Wednesday and Thursday I will be posting the next two chapters that will be pretty long. Those two will be the last chapters before I go off on my spring break. After that we will be coming into a lot more drama for the host club gang. I'm so excited for these next few chapters, there will be a lot of drama and heart felt moments. Thursday I plan to also update the Haruhi dating series, and I'm still writing Splits, that will still be a summer release, and I might make that into a two part series; one for mid-summer, and the second part for a fair well to summer. Well that's all for now that I got. Please follow and like my other stories as well. I'm once again sorry for bad grammar and bad spelling, and thank you to all who are reading and following.**

Ch. 21

Haruhi was busy working when one of her coworkers had come to her office to see if she wanted to go off to lunch. "Sure just let me finish this and I will meet you at the elevator in a minute," said Haruhi.

Haruhi normally would eat lunch on Monday with a few of her coworks, and talk about how either their weekends went or how work was. On the way to the elevator she walked into the new lawyer. "Oh sorry about that," said Haruhi as she helped pick up one of his files off the floor.

"It's okay, I'm actually a little happy to bump into you," said Mr. Kaboso. "I was hoping you and me could get lunch sometimes. I've heard you are one of the top lawyers here, and I haven't really haven't gotten to know you yet."

"Oh well if that's the case, then why don't you join me and Mrs. Mokie and Mr. Koi for lunch; I'm sure they want mind," said Hariri.

"Sure I'd love too," said Mr. Kaboso.

Soon the two meat Haruhi's friends at the elevator, and the four of them went to lunch. While they ate lunch they disused what kind of cases they were doing. "I'm working on a divorce case," said Mr. Kaboso. "The poor women have had three husbands already. It turns out all they ever want out of her is her money, and because she has power.

"Wow, that's horrible," said Mrs. Mokie.

"Yeah, that must suck for her," said Mr. Koi.

"Oh yes, the only reason she ends up with these kinds of men is because her first fiancé dumped her," said Mr. Kaboso.

"That's horrible, did he ever give her a reason for dumping her?" asked Haruhi.

"Does there need to be any reason for making someone suffer like that, Mrs. Suoh?" asked Mr. Kaboso.

"No there doesn't, but if the women was being horrible and was using him then that's understandable, or if the any of the other two was in love someone else; those are some reasons that he called off the wedding, but if he just left without reason then that's just worst, and she can't have closure without reason, why," said Haruhi.

"Very well said Mrs. Suoh," said Mr. Kaboso. "Do you speak from experience?"

"Well kind of, both of those actually happened to one of my friends, and sorry but I want go into details; it's kind of personal," said Haruhi.

"That's fine, so any of you have any plans for this summer?" asked Kaboso changing topics. For the rest of lunch they discussed what they were doing for summer and what they had done the past weekend; soon they had gone back to work. As Haruhi sat in her office she could not help but think back to Kyoya and what happened at the dinner. Kyoya had run into the women he despised so much. No one really liked her, and Tamaki helped Kyoya get out of the marriage. Later on Kyoya had found someone that he thought he could be with, but sadly thanks to those women, Kyoya's new fiancé had gone back to her first love. Kyoya was a little sad to let her go, but he never would make her be with someone she did not fully love.

Yes Mrs. Ku was a woman who just craved power; she too had gone through some divorcees, but for selfish reasons. She would stay with them for a year or less, and then she would divorce them and take most of their money. Everyone thought the only reason she mostly did that was because she thought she still might get Kiowa; like any of her friends or she would let that happen.

Later on that day it was finally time for Haruhi to go home. As she walked out, she once again ran into Mr. Kaboso. "Going home too Mrs. Suoh?" asked Kaboso.

"Yep, I have to get home to my kids," said Haruhi.

"Nice, listen I just wanted to say it was nice having lunch with you, and I was wondering if you would like to do lunch just you and me, or we could even do, dinner," sudjested Kaboso.

"Oh, um, are you actually asking me on a date?" asked Haruhi.

"Well kind of, it's mostly to get to know you little better, plus I do think you are kind of cute," said Kaboso.

"Well, um that's nice of you to ask, but I'm really into dating at the moment, but it would be nice to get to know you some as well," said Haruhi.

"That's fine, maybe in the future you want mind, but for now getting to know you in group lunches will do for now," said Kaboso. "And to just let you know, you can call me Maro."

"Thank you, and you can call me Haruhi I guess," said Haruhi. Soon the two parted ways, but what Haruhi did not notice was the smirk Maro gave her after she was out of sight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

 **(Part 1 of Summer Break)**

 **(A/N): Hey guys I'm sorry for not posting Thursday, and that it took me so long to post. Thursday I woke up with a bad sineness cold (and still have), I also got cought up doing school work, and watching this series I've been dieing to watch. I have some news for you, I've actually going to make this into a three parts because if I typed past for pages it would not look good, and there is going to be a good bit in the next two chapters. The reason for this is because this part of the story will be helping Kyoya and Haruhi move a little more close. That's all will say for now. I will still be posting Part 2 on Friday, and I will be posting Part 3 on Tuesday. I'm still working on other stuff, and I have a two short writing asinements to do for school. Ones again I am sorry for the late update, and sorry for miss spelled words; I also want to thank all of you who are following me, and for those who are just reading. I am close to 50 followers, I am so happy about that, and please review.**

Ch. 22

(Part 1 of Summer Break)

The time had finally come for the grand host club group vacation, and everyone was happy that Haruhi and the kids were coming along. Kyoya had offered Haruhi to fly with him in his private plane, so she would have help handling the kids; after all this was going to be their first trip without Tamaki, and Haruhi would need help with the kids.

Haruhi was happy for the help, and the kids were exited to fly with their favorite uncle. It had been hours on the plane, and all the girls were asleep, except for Kyoya and Tomiko. Tomiko and Kyoya were playing cards when a flight attendant said they would landing in thirty minutes. "Should we start to wake mom and my sisters, uncle Kyoya?" asked Tomiko.

"Yes, but why don't you leave that to me, while you get yours and your sisters' things up," said Kyoya. "Okay," said Tomiko.

While Tomiko went to gather up his and his sisters' things, Kyoya walked over to wake Haruhi, so she could help wake the girls. "Haruhi, Haruhi," whispered Kyoya trying to wake her up. Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to see Kyoya leaning over her, "Eh, Kyoya, what is it?" asked Haruhi, as she let out a yawn.

"We will be landing soon, and we need to probably wake the girls," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Hina, time to wake sweat heart, we are almost there," said Haruhi. Hina open her eyes to see her mother sitting next to her, smiling down at her; Hina could not but help but smile back.

She sleepily sat up, and said okay; then she looked around and asked where her uncle Kyoya was. "I'm right here," said Kyoya holding a now awake Josey. Kyoya had offered to wake the baby while Haruhi got up Hina. Haruhi was happy to have Kyoya help her on this trip, she knew traveling with kids was a handful; but Kyoya had stepped up on his own accord, and had offered his services.

Then Haruhi looked around and finally noticed her son was not around. "Where's Tomiko?" asked Haruhi. "Right here mom," said Tomiko. He walked over with three carry on backs that had his and his sisters' things.

"Uncle Kyoya had asked him to gather everything up, while he got you and the girls up," said Tomiko.

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi. "Well since we are about to land soon, let's get into our seats. Soon everyone was buckled in, while Josey was in her baby seat.

After they had landed, a car had picked them up, and had brought them to the hotel. When they got their Kyoya, Haruhi, and the kids had walked over to sign in. "Yes we have you right here, both of you are in the special sweats, along with the rest of your party," said the receptionist.

"Are they here yet?" asked Kyoya. "Yes sir, they are," said the reasptionist looking over at her computer. "Thank you," said Kyoya.

They had walked into a ballroom where all their friends were waiting around for them. "There you guys are," said Hikaru.

"We were wondering when you would get here," said Kaoru.

"Sorry," said Haruhi. "You guys weren't waiting long were you," she asked.

"No, we haven't, it's only been fifteen minutes since we got here," said Renga.

"Well, now that we are all here, why don't we all go wash up and get changed for dinner," said Kyoya. Everyone agreed and went up to their rooms.

When Haruhi, her kids, and Kyoya got up to their rooms, Kyoya had asked Haruhi if she would like some help getting the kids ready. "Are you sure, Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, my room is only across from yours, and I'm sure it want be too much of a hassle" said Kyoya.

"Okay then," said Haruhi.

When they walked in to the sweat, they saw it was set up almost like an apartment. On one side you could see one set of double doors that lead to the kids room, and on another side was another set of doors that lead to Haruhi's room. Tomiko, you can get ready in yours and Hina's room, while the girls get ready in my room," said Haruhi.

"Okay mom," said Tomiko as they walked into the kid's room to get their clothes and bath stuff up. Kyoya sat Josey down in her playpen that they had brought, and was already sat up by the staff. Kyoya then helped put the kid's clothes up, so they wouldn't have wrinkled up clothes all week; then helped Haruhi give the girls their bath. By the time they were done giving the girls their bath, Haruhi and Kyoya were really wet from the splashing they did in the tub.

"I think it's our turn to get cleaned up now," said Kyoya, looking at his and Haruhi's wet appearance.

"Yah I think your right," said Haruhi. When they stepped out of the bed room with the girls changed, Tomiko was sitting on the couch playing one of his hand held games. "Tomiko can you watch your sisters while your uncle Kyoya and I get ready. We will set the playpen out here, so that way you want have Josey, and she want get ahold of anything."

"Sure mom," said Tomiko. Kyoya helped set the playpen up in the living room, and then left to his sweat, while Haruhi went to her room to get ready.

Later it was close to dinner time, and Haruhi was finishing getting ready when she heard a knock at the door, then hear her son say Kyoya was hear. Haruhi had given him one of the card keys to Kyoya, so the kids would not have to open the door. Haruhi called back out that she was almost done.

Meanwhile in the leaving room Kyoya was talking with kids. "So are all of you reedy for dinner?" he asked the two oldest while he picked up Josey, just to make sure she did not need a dipper change.

"Yeah," said the kids. "What are we having for dinner?" asked Hina. Kyoya just smiled at her before answering her.

"It's a surprise," said Kyoya. Kyoya looked at the kids, besides their father's love of music, they had inhered their mother's love of cooking and food.

"I hope its sea food, I love sea food," said Tomiko.

"Me too," said Haruhi, as she came out of her room in a dark blue dress. Kyoya could not help but stare at her, she was stunning as ever in his mind. "So what do you think?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya walked over with Josey in his arms, over to Haruhi. "You look stunning," Kyoya said while handing Josey to Haruhi. Haruhi blushed and smiled, looking up at Kyoya. "Thank you, Kyoya," said Haruhi.

All three kids could not help but smile seeing their mother, and their uncle Kyoya looking at each other. Tomiko however knew that even if his mother liked his uncle Kyoya more than a friend, she probably still didn't feel like going out on dates at the moment.

"Well I think it is time for all of us to head down to dinner," said Kyoya. "Shall us everyone?" said Kyoya.

Everyone one was soon out the door, with Haruhi holding Josey, and Kyoya beside Tomiko, and holding Hina's hand. Soon they were down stairs at the dining room's doors, where everyone was waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, you think coming with Kyoya Haruhi you would be on time," said Hikaru.

Both their wives just smacked the back of their heads. "Don't be so rude," they both said.

"Well since we all here now, who is hungry?" said Kyoya. All the kids cheered as the door was opened to sea food boughfa.

After putting the babies in the highchairs, all the adults helped the kids with getting the kids plates. Everyone was having a good time, and talking about what they would be doing on vacation. "What is the schedule for this week Kyoya?" asked Haruhi. "Knowing Tamaki, he probably packed it full didn't he?" Haruhi said with a smile.

"Actually it's pretty laid back," said Kyoya. "Tomorrow after breakfast, we will head down to the beach; then after lunch we will head back to our rooms for some rest, while we get ready for dinner. Actually the kids will eat dinner first before they leave for the children's program tomorrow night, while the rest of us will be dinning out in one of the hotels restraunts."

"And we don't have to worry about the babies that night because we have our maids coming to watch them," boasted the twins.

"How did you manage that?" asked Haruhi.

"We are paying for a full week for them to be staying here, even after we leave, they will still be staying until Sunday," said both twins.

"Well that's nice," she muttered.

"Yes indeed," said Kyoya. "The next day while all you women are at the spa, we men will be taking the children to the water park; then when we get back all the families will do their own family dinner. And don't worry about how few men we have, and how kids we have to watch. We will have my security men watching them in discise, and I'm sure we will be able to manage without help of course."

Haruhi still looked unsure, but all the women looked excited about the spa day. "Well if you think you can manage it," she said with a shrug.

"Yes quite," said Kyoya. "The next day each family will do stuff on their own, just like dinner. We will meet up together at dinner; then the next day after breakfast we will all head home."

"Wow, that doesn't seem like a bad schedule after all," said Haruhi.

"Well when me and Tamaki were talking about it, we discussed that since we couldn't do a real big vacation last year because the babies were to small, and they are still too young to do much, we decided to keep it big, but to keep it well laid back," said Kyoya.

"Well anyway, thank you for helping Tamaki, with everything," said Haruhi, smiling at Kyoya. Kyoya just smiled back at Haruhi.

Unbeknown to the two, Kaoru and Hunny were watching them; they were wondering what this vacation do to them. Hopefully it was the next step to the new beginning.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

Ch. 23

That night after dinner and after Kyoya did a toast to Tamaki, everyone headed back to their rooms for bed.

When Kyoya and Haruhi had gotten to her sweet, the girls were already asleep in their arms, and Tomiko was already was half way asleep. The both of them had managed to put all three into bed with out waking Josey. They had moved the playpen back into Haruhi's room, so that way if the baby woke up, she wouldn't wake her brother and sister.

"Well," said Kyoya, "since the kids are asleep, I guess I should go on to bed."

"Yeah, I think I well get to bed myself," said Haruhi as she walked with Kyoya to her door. "Sleep tight, Kyoya."

"Sleep tight Haruhi," said Kyoya. "I will be over in the morning to help get the kids down for breakfast."

"Thank you Kyoya, see you in the morning," said Haruhi as she finally shut the door, after Kyoya left. Before she went to her room, she went to check on her two oldest, who were sound asleep in their beds. She gave them a kiss on their heads, and walked out to her room to where the baby was asleep.

As she settled into her bed, she could not help but think of Tamaki and their first vacation as a family. Tomiko, Nieko, and Misa were now at least one year old, and would be able to travel a little bit. Kyoya had offered up his beach villa, since he knew that he babies still could not do much, and Haruhi was not a big travel person; but since she was okay with the beach, he talked to Tamaki about it, and knew that Haruhi would love the idea.

They had a wonderful time, until some jerks had found their way down to the beach, and started to hit on Haruhi and the other women. This time Haruhi was smart enough to call for help, and the guys had run over and knocked them out.

Yes they had many great vacations, and Tamaki had made everyone to Haruhi's liking; however, just like back in the old Host club days, Haruhi always had a feeling that Kyoya had helped Tamaki not make things to big, and drastic. Yes, Kyoya was always helping Tamaki and Haruhi.

As Haruhi fell asleep, she could not help but think what a good friend he has always been, and how he was still helping her out. She wondered if there was some way to return all his kindness back; after all he sometimes still hid behind the merits of his kindness.

In his room Kyoya too thought about about past vacations, and about Haruhi and how she has doing as a single parent. Even when Tamaki was alive, she had always been the stricter parent, but she did know when to ease off and have fun. She and Tamaki always wanted their kids to enjoy life, and Haruhi was doing a good job so far doing so. After a few more minutes of thinking he finally went to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Kyoya helped Haruhi get the kids ready for the beach. "Alright do we have everything, so we want have to come back up here?" asked Kyoya as he and Haruhi, and the kids got ready to leave.

"I think so," said Haruhi, looking through their beach bag. Haruhi always made double sure they had everything packed.

In the bag she had had two things of sunscreen (one 30 and one 50), four towels, a bottle of aloe, a beach ball for the kids to play ball, four dippers for the baby, two blow up small floats and one set of floaties, and book and her cell phone. "Yep, looks like we have everything for the beach," said Haruhi.

"Good lets head out," said Kyoya. When they got out to the lobby everyone was there with beach bags ready to go. Hikaru and Kaoru had to carry two beach bags, because they always carried not just toys for their own kids, but other toys for the older children. "Come along everyone, I already had the staff set up a place for us on the beach including a picnic basket of food for lunch. They want deliver that until around lunch, that way we can still enjoy the beach for two more hours."

"Thank you Kyoya, that was very thoughtful of you," said Haruhi smiling up at him.

"Well it was no problem, I figured we still have a long time before we actually have to get ready for dinner; and also we might not look to clean going somewhere for lunch, and today I heard it was to be a bright and beautiful day.

Haruhi just shook her head smiling, 'he still hates to admit that he will do something kind without merit,' she thought to herself.

When they got down to the beach, everything was set just like Kyoya said it was. Twelve beach chairs were set up around in a semicircle with an umbrella over every two chairs, a few small tables between the chairs, and a cooler with some ice water.

Quickly the children began to run off a little bit to go play in the sand and in the water, accompanied by a few adults. The boys began to have a water gun fight, with the water guns the twins brought, and the girls were busy building sandcastles. All the women had set some towels out for the babies to sit on and play with their own toys.

The boys were playing for a while until one of the boys saw a man riding a jetskie. "Wow, did you see those cool moves that guy was doing?" said Nearo.

"Yeah," said Kinto. "I bet our dads could pull something like that off."

Tomiko looked over to where the younger Morinozuka and younger Haninozuka were looking at; the man was doing some amazing stunts, but Tomiko was only slightly impressed. "Eh, that is slightly cool, but we've seen well. Both younger boys just looked at each other, normally Tomiko would have been at augh in wonder what the man had done, but they knew not to bug him on the manner.

On the other side of the beach, not too far, the man on the Jet Ski was pulling in to shore. "Nice going there Capera," said one of his men. The man just just sundered over to him, after getting off the Jet Ski.

"Of course it was, so have you seen," Capera stopped talking when he noticed a big group of people, sitting on the other side of the beach. "Isn't that the top five families in all of Japan?" he asked one of his other men.

"Yeah, it looks like the Hitachins', Haninozuka and Morinozuka, the third Ohtori son, and the Suohs'," said the second man.

Capera looked a little trieged at the mention at the Suoh name. News had spread around the other privileged people in top society all around the world, including France. Many had wondered about the late Tamaki Suoh, and wondered what would happen she would remarried or not. A lot of rich men new that she was a commoner, but she was also smart and beautiful as well.

"Suoh, huh," Capera with a smirk, "well maybe I should go over there, and give Mrs. Suoh my condolence; after all her husband was once a classmate of mine."

Haruhi was sitting on a towel with the other mothers, watching all the babies, and keeping an eye on all the other kids, when someone came up to her. "Excuse me," said the stranger. "You may not remember me, but I'm one of your late husband's classmates, back when he lived in France. My name is Daniel Capera, we met a couple of times back in France, and a couple of times at one of the balls."

"Oh yes, nice to see you again," said Haruhi getting up to shake his hand. "What brings you to the beach?" said Haruhi trying to be polite as can be.

"I'm just here on some business, and was just taking a break today; but when I saw you over here, I thought I come over and give my condolence on the loss of your husband. He was a good man."

"Oh well thank you," said Haruhi.

"What brings you to the beach, may I ask?" asked Capera.

"We are on vacation right now," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Jiro. "I would think it was still too soon for you to be doing something like this."

"Well actually I wasn't sure if me and my kids would be going on vacation this soon, so I left it up to too my children to decide if they wanted to go or not. They decided they didn't want their fathers plans to go to waste, and decided that we would go with our friends on vacation."

"How sweet of you to let your kids decide whether they wanted to go or not," said Capera. "Where are your kids by the way, it has been so long since I have seen your children, didn't you have one more?"

"Um yes I did," said Haruhi. Haruhi bent down to pick up Josey, who stared confused at the wired man who was talking to her mommy. "This right here is my youngest Josaphien, but we call her Josey. The oldest boy over there is Tomiko, and the youngest girl in the sand is Hina," said Haruhi pointing to each of her oldest two.

"My they sure have grown since last," said Capera.

Tomiko and the other boys stopped by the girls who were playing in the sand, to see mom talking to some strange man; he kind of looked familer, but could not remember where he knew him from. "Who is that talking to mommy?" asked Hina.

"I don't know, but I think that is the guy who was ridding the Jet Ski," said Tomiko, as he looked more closely at the man.

Over by the chairs Kyoya and the others were watching Haruhi and Capera talking, as they watched the kids; however Hunny and Kaoru were mostly watching what Kyoya was doing, as he watched this man talk to Haruhi. They soon notice Kyoya's eyes go a little wide, as Capera asked about Haruhi's kids, and knew what he might be trying to do.

Soon Tomiko and Hina had walked over to Haruhi, to see who exacally their mom was talking to.

"Mommy who is he?" asked Hina pointing up towards Capera.

Capera knelt down to eye level with the little girl. "I'm one of your father's old classmates, back in France, Daniel Capera" said Capera taking the little girl's, like a prince.

"You knew my daddy?" asked Hina.

"Yes I did," said Capera. Capera then noticed the boy standing beside his mom looking at him strangely. "Well hello their young man, nice to see you again," he said straitening up to shake the young boy's hand. "You sure have grown since the last time I saw you."

Tomiko just looked up at him as he shook the man's hand, then suddenly he kind of remembered who he was. "Didn't one time I see my dad knock you out one time for hitting on my mom?" asked Tomiko kind of bluntly. At that everyone dead panned at what Tomiko just said, even the babies.

At that Kyoya began to walk over to Haruhi, as she began to apologies for her son's blunt question. Kyoya however knew that the young man was never blunt, unless he did not like a person. "There is no need for you apologies for his blunt question, Haruhi; after all Mr. Capera did hit on you that one time, and Tamaki did knock him out," said Kyoya.

Kyoya remembered that day at one of the parties Tamaki's parents had throughen together. They had invited some old friends from France to the event, and one of them was the Capera family. Tamaki had mentioned that even though he got along with everyone, did not have many friends. He had talked about one guy who he actually never really liked. He and Capera were always at odds at one another, and never could get along.

Tamaki had then noticed that Capera was trying to hit on Haruhi, and ended up knocking him out. Tomiko was five years old at the time, and was one of the few times he ever saw his father get truly mad.

Capera sweet dropped and apologized for what had happened, then he noticed that Kyoya was glaring at him. "Mr. Ohtori nice to see you again too," said Capera slightly glaring back. "I know you are not married, and don't have any children; so why are you here with them, unless you already are dating Mrs. Suoh."

"Oh no," said Haruhi before Kyoya could make a sabby comeback. "Kyoya is just a friend, and has been helping me with the kids," said Haruhi, as Kyoya picked up Josey. "Besides that he always comes with us on vacation, after all he is family."

"I see," was all Capera said. "Well I will let you get back to your vacation time. I hope I will see you all again soon," and he walked off.

Kyoya's glare soften as the man walked off, and looked down at Tomiko. Tomiko just smiled as his uncle Kyoya gave him a quick wink to show him he welcomed him for getting him out of trouble.

Everyone still sat there in shock thinking the same thing, 'did Tomiko just make a blunt remark,' while Kaoru and Hunny thought to themselves, 'was Kyoya a little jelouse.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

 **(A/N): Hello my happy people, like I said I would update today. Tomorrow I will be updating the "Child of HTK?" tomorrow, hopefully with two short stories, and one I'm hoping will be Haruhi's Study Date Series Part 3. To those of you who are wondering why I don't have a cover art yet is because I am still new to this, and I'm kind technology challenged. Hopefully though by this summer i will find out how. I did find a few pics I like, but if any of you would like to send a sample I would like to see. I also have a wappad account I'm working on and would like to have a nicer cover. Thank you guys for reading and following.**

Ch. 24

(Part 2)

The rest of the day at the beach was pretty relaxing, as they had fun day in the sun. After they had eaten lunch, they had spent two more hours on the beach. All the guys had helped watch the kids as the wives sun bathed, or wanted to read. Most wanting to sit and read was Haruhi and Rieko.

The guys were well enough handling the seven babies, never mindful that two of them would be holding two babies. Kyoya was holding Josey, Hunny was holding Hikta, Mori was holding Yuri, Kaoru was holding Padro and Sabako, and Hikaru was holding Ruby and Mitsoki. The other kids were in their floats near the shore, still being watched; the adults had not been too worried, because Kyoya's bodyguards were keeping a careful eye on the kids.

Finally it was time to head up to the rooms to get ready for tonight; as planned the kids would be going to kids program, and their parents would be having dinner together.

"Before we drop off the kids, we will drop off Josey at Kaoru's sweet," said Kyoya wants they got to Haruhi's sweet.

"Sure no problem said Haruhi," as she went to her room to put Josey down in her play pen, and started to get the bath water running for the girls. "Kyoya would you not mind ordering dinner for the kids while I get the girls bathed do you?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure I can, and then I will come in and help you out," said Kyoya as he began to order up dinner, then went to help Haruhi. Just as they were getting the girls dried off, there was a knock on the door. "I will get it," said Kyoya as he went to open the door.

The kid's dinner had been brought up. Kyoya told the man just to put it in the dining area, and gave the young man a nice tip. Tomiko was the first one to come out. "Wow this looks so good, can I go ahead and dig in?" asked Tomiko.

"No, you can wait for your sisters, and then you can eat," said Kyoya. Tomiko just sighed and said okay. Just less than five minutes, Haruhi stepped out with the girls. Hina was in a nice top and shorts, while Josey was already in her sleep wear. "Well while you two are eating, we will be getting ready.

The kids just shook their heads and said their blessings, before they started digging in. "I'm going to put Josey down after I feed her, and then I'm going to get ready," said Haruhi after Kyoya left; the kids just shook their heads.

It did not take long for Haruhi to feed Josey, and then she took her to their room to lay her down. When Haruhi was out of sight, Hina turned to look at her brother. "Do you think uncle Kyoya is going to ask mommy to dance tonight?" asked Hina.

"Maybe," said Tomiko shrugging. "Who knows?"

By the time they were done eating, Kyoya had knocked on the door and came in. "Hello kids, did you get enough to eat?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, it was real good," said Tomiko as he and his sister got down from the table.

"Uncle Kyoya, are you going to ask mommy to dance tonight," asked Hina.

Kyoya went wide eyed for a moment, but then smiled at the little girl. "Maybe, if she wants," said Kyoya.

"If who wants what ?" asked Haruhi walking out, putting her last earing on. Haruhi was wearing a red dress this time, with spigaty straps, and wearing red high heel shoes.

"If you were going to get desert tonight," said Tomiko, covering his sister's mouth, before she could say anything.

Haruhi just shrugged and just looked over to Kyoya, who was just staring at her. "Kyoya do me," began Haruhi, only to be cut off by Kyoya. "You look stunning as always, and yes I think we should head out."

Haruhi just smiled at him, and went to get Josey. When she came out, Josey was still asleep in her arms. "Tomiko can you grab your sister's bag?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure mom," said Tomiko.

When they got to Kaoru's, the other babies were asleep in a playpen being watched by the twin maids. "You can just put her in the ones for the girls," said Kaoru.

"Is there anything we should know in case she should wake up?" asked the maids.

"Well, in case she wakes up I have a few bottles you could warm up, and that should put her back to sleep," said Haruhi.

"Yes ma'am," said the twin maids.

"Alright let us head out so we don't wake them," said Kyoya. Finally everyone, but the two maids, headed out.

When they finally got to the kids room, where they did all the shows for the kids, their other friends were already there waiting for them.

"There you guys are," said Renge.

"Sorry we are a little late," said Haruhi, as she walked up to the check desk. After they got the kids signed in, they left to have dinner.

"So did everyone have a good day at the beach," asked Kyoya. Everyone said that they had a good time, and were sure that the kids had a good time.

"I bet the kids will have an even better time at the water park," said the twins. "And we bet you ladies will have a great day at the spa."

"Oh yes, I don't think the two of us have been to a spa ever since the babies were born," said Hikaru's wife.

"Yeah, we have been pretty busy with them and work," said Kaoru's wife.

"Yeah tomorrow should be relaxing, but are you guys sure you can watch all the kids, including the babies. They do out number you, don't you remember?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi, I'm sure we can handle all of them. Remember we still have some of my secret service around, and I'm sure the kids want get into too much trouble," said Kyoya.

"Okay then," said Haruhi.

The rest of dinner was spent pleasantly, as they talked about what they had planned for the rest of their summer, or they talked how business was going.

As they were finishing up dinner, someone had walked to their table. "Well, well what do we have here," said the man, it was Capera.

"Oh, Mr. Capera, what brings you here?" asked Kyoya in calm voice, holding back sarcasm.

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing, but if you must know me and some of my men just came from an important dinner meeting, and decided we come over here for some drinks."

"Well then what brings you to our table then?" asked Kyoya, slightly glaring at the man.

"Well when I saw all of you, I thought I come over and say hello, and also ask if this beautiful woman wouldn't mind if I asked her for a dance," said Capera looking at Haruhi, and taking her hand.

Haruhi looked at wide eyed for a moment, while the others either had their jaws dropped or were glaring at him. "Well I don't know, um," said Haruhi, looking at Kyoya.

"She can't, she is Kyoya's date for the night," said Hikaru.

"Actually its Haruhi's choice if she wants to or not," said Kyoya.

Everyone looked at him in shock, except Capera, who was kind of looking smug. "Well, if Kyoya doesn't mind, I guess one dance would be fine," said Haruhi.

"Thank you, Mrs. Suoh," said Capera, taking her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. The gang just watched as Haruhi, as Capera pulled Haruhi a little close to him.

"Why did you let her go with him," said Kaoru.

"Like I said, it was her choice," said Kyoya. "Besides, it's not like he is going to get another; she did say one dance after all.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Capera was trying his best "swoon" Haruhi, but we all know how that works out. "So Mrs. Suoh how was the rest of your day? Asked Capera.

"I was pleasent, it was nice to spend some time with my kids and friends," said Haruhi. Capera was astonished by Haruhi's smile, as she talked about her family, he almost missed her question. "And how was your day, Mr. Capera?"

"Oh my day was pretty pleasant, but I must say the best part of the day was seeing your beautiful face again. I was wondering though, what the rest of your vacation would look like," said capera looking suggestively at Haruhi.

"Well actually, I will be spending time with my children, and tomorrow us women are going to have our selves a moment alone," Haruhi decided to leave the part off on were she would be tomorrow.

"Well maybe we will run into each other again," said Capera looking like he was about to come closer to Haruhi's face; however, Kyoya came behind him. Capera jumped when he saw Kyoya slightly glaring at him.

"Excuse me Mr. Capera, but you would not mind if I took back my date, after all the song is over," said Kyoya, already taking Haruhi's hand before he could answer.

"Of course, I hope to see you again soon," Capera before walking off a little mad that Kyoya had cut him off.

As Haruhi and Kyoya danced, Haruhi could not help but feel a little bit nicer dancing with Kyoya. They didn't talk much, but listen to the music, looking into each other's eyes.

Everyone watched as Kyoya and Haruhi dance. They looked so natural; they could not help but feel it would be long until...


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm so sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. Last week some drama came up, and I was not in the mood to write. Next week hopefully there will be no problems, but I'm not promising anything. I know many of my fellow writers have problems when it come s to updating their works, and I hope you can be patient with us. As so, as of today updates will differ during the week. I'm in college so my summer has started. If I don't upgrade on a week day I will update on the weekends. Again I am so sorry for the long wait, the next chapters will be up hopefully on Sunday or Tuesday next week. Sorry for any missed spelled words and bad grammar. I do not own OHSHC. Tank you fore reading and following please review.**

Ch. 25

After dinner, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hunny, Riko, Mori, and Renge went to pick the kids up.

"Mommy," shouted the younger kids as they raced towards their mothers, the other three just jogged after them.

"How was the program?" asked Haruhi as they all walked off.

"It was awesome," said Tomiko. "They did some funny dances and we did sing alongs. They also did a skit."

"They even did some fun games, with big prizes," said Nieko. "But every prize they had we already had it, so we gave the prizes away.

"Yeah," said Misa.

"I take it; all of you won most of the prizes.

"Yeah," said all the kids.

"But like Nieko said we gave prizes away," said Nearo.

"That's so sweet of you kids," said Renge.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well we will see you all in the morning. I have to pick up Josey from Kaoru's room," said Haruhi.

Kyoya, Haruhi, and the kids had gotten to the room as Hikaru and Jewel walked out with their bunch. "There you guys are," said Hikaru. "Josey looked like she was starting to get fusy."

"Well I better get her," said Haruhi as she walked in. When she walked in, Marian was starting to rock Josey back to sleep. "Is she okay?" as she walked over to her baby.

"Yes, she must of just had a nightmare, the maids said they slept most of the time, and only woke up once or twice because they were hungry or they needed a dipper change," said Marian as she handed the baby to her mother.

"Okay then, see you in the morning," said Haruhi walking back out to her kids and Kyoya.

They had finally gotton back to the Suoh sweet, Hina had fallen asleep in Kyoya's arems, and Josey was still sound asleep in her mothers arms. "Tomiko go a head and put pn your night clothes on in the bathroom while we get Hina dressed for bed," said Haruhi after she put Josey to bed.

"Okay mom," said Tomiko.

After the kids were finally in bed, Kyoya sat in the living room drinking some coffe. "So did you have a pleasant day?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh yeah, it was nice to see the kids have some fun," said Haruhi. "I think they had more fun at the beach then they did at the pool party."

Kyoya chuckled a little bit at that, "Yes it seems the children did have good time today, and I was pleased to see Tomiko bring down that man's ego brought down a little."

Haruhi looked over at Kyoya a little bit, "Yeah it was kind of nice, but Tomiko didn't need to be rude to that man."

"Well that _man_ has been unpleasant a few times before," said Kyoya sounding a little bitter.

"Still, I don't want my son to be rude, even if they deserve it," she muttered that last part, before taking a sip of her coffe. Kyoya could not help but smirk.

They talked for a bit more before Kyoya finally went back to his room. When Haruhi got into her bed, she looked over at the picture she had brought of Tamaki. "I wish you were here, I know if you were here, you would have probably told that guy off for trying to hit on me." She kissed the picture and finally went to sleep.

The next morning everyone had met down stairs for breakfast before the men could take the kids off. "Now are you sure you guys can handle all the kids, there's 13 of them and only 5 of you," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, yeah we know," said Hikaru.

"You ladies just go enjoy your time at the spa, and let us men handle the kids," said Hikaru.

All the ladies looked at the men, and then walked over to their kids. "You kids behave yourself, and help watch over your dads and uncles," said Jewel to all the kids. The twin's just groned.

"Well you ladies better get going before your late for your spa day, and don't worry about the kids," said Kyoya.

The women just looked at each other again and walked off. "They don't trust us do they," said Hikaru. All the men just nodded.

"So how do you think they are gona to do with all the kids?" asked Jewel.

"I say they are in load of trouble," said Renge. Renge, Jewel, and Marian just laughed, while Haruhi and Riko just looked at each other.

When the men and children got to the water park, they found a nice spot to put their stuff down, near a splash zone for little kids. "So how we going to split things up so the older kids can go on the water slides," asked Hikaru.

"Well since there are only three older children, I will go with them. Hunny and Mori can watch the younger children, and still help you and Kaoru watch the babies," said Kyoya.

All the kids watched as Kyoya planed who was going to watch them, while the twins looked shocked. "What why don't you let one of us or both of us go with the older kids. There are more of them, and you are the most organized. We could end up losing one," said Hikaru.

"Well I think _your_ children would want to be with you more, and besides at the moment at time, you guys have the baby sinero down at the moment," said Kyoya.

"Sure that's it," mumbled Kaoru.

"Well we could always help too," came another voice. Everyone turned around to see Toru Suzushima and his kids Yumi, Edward, and Aido; and Takeshi Kuze and his kids Ichero, Rim, Sakura, and Toma.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"What does it look like?" said Takeshi. "We are here on vacation same as you, and not seeing any of the women I'm guessing they did the same thing as our wives."

"I'm assuming they went to the spa, and left you two in charge of the kids," said Kyoya.

"Yep," said Toru.

At the spa, "Hello everyone it is good to see you all again," said Kanako Suzushima, as she and Kanan Kuze walked up to Haruhi and the other women.

"Miss Kanako, what are you two during here?" she asked her friend, giving her a hug.

"We came here on a group vacation, and I and Kanako decided to do a spa day," said Kana polightly.

"And let me guess, the men are in charge of the kids?" asked Renge.

"Yep," said Kanako with a smile.

"Wow, well would you ladies like to join us?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said the two ladies as they joined the group. "Let's just hope if the guys see each other they can handle everything as well. All the ladies walked into the lockerroom laughing.

"Well since now we have two more joining us, Takeshi and I can watch the older chilren, and Toru can help the rest of you watch the yonger children and the babies," said Kyoya

"What," said the twins? "You still plan to make us watch babies, and you are okay with going with Kuze."

Kyoya looked at them adjusting his glasses and glaring at them. "I gave my reazune earlear, and i don't mind going off with Kuze. Besides you have one more hand to help out if need be while Hunny and Mori keep an eye on the yonger children."

After that Kyoya and Takeshi walked off with the older children Ichero, Yumi, Misa, Nieko, and Tomiko (A/N: All the kids are listed from oldest to youngest). Hunny, Mori, Toru walked over to the water play ground with Kinto, Nearo, Rim, Hina, Edward, Sakura. And the twins sat in the lounge chairs with the babies sat on a soft mat, thanks to the park. Toru let his two year old son, Aido sit with babies.

"Don't worry guys if one of you wants to get up and have some fun with the little kids, I want mind switching places with one of you," said Toru.

"Thanks," said the twins.

At the spa, the ladies were having a nice relaxing time to themselves. "Ah this is what I needed," said Jewel.

"A nice time just for us," said Marian, as all the laddies was getting messages.

"Mmm, yes this does feel good, and I know you two have had a hand full with your three," said Renge.

"No, four," said Jewel and Marian. All the women laughed then let off a relaxing sigh at the same time.

Kanako looked over at Haruhi who looked like she was at peace right now. Kanako bit her lip, she didn't want to ruin her peacefulness, but she just wanted to know how her friend was holding up. "Um Haruhi?" asked Kanako, "How have you been lately?"

Haruhi turned to look at her dear friend, with a small sad smile. "I'm doing okay at the moment. Everyone has been helping me out lately, and giving me their support. I'm just glad my kids aren't that depressed right now."

"Yes, I'm glad to hear your kids are moving along nice," said Kanako.

"Yeah me too," said Haruhi. As she let the mesuror continue with the message, she hoped her kids had a nice time at the park with their uncles and friends.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes I'm actually posting on a Tuesday, but sorry it's short. I might extend this chapter a bit more Thursday or might just make another chapter. I wanted to also let you all know that after the vacation chapters are done, I will be adding some of them together. The reason for that is I don't want to make the story to long; yes I know there are some fan fics with over 70 chapters, but I want to keep mine down at least to maybe 55. If I shoot over, oh well. I wanted to also want to put that the next chapter to "The Child of Haruhi, Tamkaki, and Kyoya?" will be out on Thursday as well; I will have more updates on that chapter. One last thing, I wanted to say thank you to the people who are following me, and who have favored me. It is you guys who help keep this story alive, and I'm so thankful to all of you.**

Ch. 26

At the water park Tomiko, Nieko, Misa, Yumi Suzushima, and Ichero Kuze were waiting in line to get on a water side.

"So how have you guys been enjoying your vacation?" asked Yumi?

"It's been awesome. Yesterday we went to the beach, and then we went to this kid show thing they were doing for kids," said Nieko

"Yeah we heard about that, but our parents wanted us to eat together last night," said Ichero.

"So what have you guys done on this vacation?" asked Tomiko.

"Well we got here Sunday, so we went to the beach Monday, then Tuesday we went to the aquarium," said Ichero.

"They have an aquarium. Well we know where you will spend your family time at," said Nieko, to Tomiko.

"Yeah," said Misa.

"How is your family by the way, Tomiko?" asked Yumi.

Tomiko just smiled a little. "Well for the most part we are okay, I and Hina are doing a little better, but we still think that mom is still a little depressed. You know she still want go into the kitchen. She hasn't set foot into the kitchen since dad died," said Tomiko

"Wow, that so sad," said Yumi, as she raped her arms around Ichero, who just blushed. "I hope if something ever happens to you or me, we want be depressed too much."

"Wah, why did you have to say something like that," said Ichero looking a little white. Ichero and Yumi were arranged to be married someday, that's why every summer their families would go on vacation together.

"Well, I'm sure my mom will hopefully be able to walk into the kitchen, she loved my dad very much, after all he was one in a million," said Tomiko smiling.

"That's so true, young Master Suoh," said a man, walking up to the kids.

Near the slide Kyoya and Takeshi Kuze were having their own conversation while they watched the kids.

"So, how is business, Ohtori?" asked Takeshi.

"It's doing well, how is yours, Kuze?" asked Kyoya.

"It's doing well," said Takeshi.

"Good," said Kyoya.

A moment of silent passed by them until Takeski started talking again. "Listen Kyoya, I know we never fully got along, but I am truly sorry for what happened to Tamaki, he was a good man," said Takeshi, looking down.

Kyoya just placed his hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for that," said Kyoya.

"So how are Haruhi and the kids doing?" asked Takeshi.

"Well so far the kids seem to be doing okay, but Haruhi still seems to be going through some trouble. She is doing her best to support her children, and is doing an exlent job at being a single mother," said Kyoya.

"Well that's good at least," said Takeshi. "Do you think later on the path, when she has had enough time to cope without Tamaki, she might try dating?"

At that Kyoya just eyed the man, "And why for tell would you ask that?" asked Kyoya.

"Well let's just face it, after Haruhi came out as a girl, and you guys came back to Japan, a lot of guys tried to still her from Tamiki; and now she is a single women, yes she is also a single mother, but I'm sure those guys want mind," said Takeshi.

"Oh you mean like your old American Football buddies?" asked Kyoya.

Kuze backed up a little from Kyoya's glare, he was about to defend himself, when he saw a strange man walking up to the kids. "Hey who is that guy walking up to the kids," said Takeshi, as he started to make his way over to the kids. Kyoya was right behind him when he saw who he was talking about.

"Yes young man, your father was truly one in a million," the man was no other then Capera. "Your father when we were kids was an excellent charmer, and could catch any heart. I'm sure your mother will never find another man like him."

"Well said Mr. Capera," Capera jumped at the sound of Kyoya's voice. "Oh, well, hello Mr. Ohtori. What a pleasant surprise to see you here," said Capera losing his fear, and replacing it with annoyance.

"Well it shouldn't be to surprising since Mr. Suoh asked me to help look after her children," said Kyoya, making sure Capera heard him say _Mrs. Suoh_. "After all my family does have its own police force, and even here they help me watch the kids."

Capera invisibly shivered. "Wait Capera, don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Takeshi.

"Well it seems my reputation precedes me," said Capera. "My name is Daniel Capera; I'm an old school mate of Tamaki's from France."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," said Takeshi now looking at the man with a snare. "You're the moron that tried to hit Haruhi at one of the Suoh's balls."

"Yeah, your right dad that is the guy," said Ichero.

"Well like I said yesterday, I am sorry for that," said Capera.

"Yeah I bet you are," said Yumi.

"Yes, I am young lady, and who might you be?" asked Capera.

"I'm Yumi Suzushima, daughter of Kanako and Toru. I'm also Ichero Kuze fieonca," said Yumi.

"Oh," said Capera. "Well I can tell you all are busy, so I will let you be. I hope to see all of you soon, and tell your mother I said hello.

When Capera was out of ear shot, Kyoya heard Tomiko said fat chance. Kyoya smiled at the kids and told them to move up in the line. When the kids were close to getting on Takeshi asked what that guy was trying to get at, even though he had a clear mind what he was trying to do.

"He thinks he can get to Haruhi, but I don't think the kids will let that happen," said Kyoya.

Takeshi looked at Kyoya and thought to himself, that Kyoya will make sure no comes on to her or her kids until she is ready.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, so I decided for now to make this another chapter instead of instating the last chapter. I also would like to inform you guys that from the start of today, updates will differ. I hope to update on the weekends at most, with at least three chapters each, with both my main stories; but here is the catch, it might be every two weeks, I update. Like I have said before I have other stuff that I do with other updates, along with my special summer story that will be at the end of June. I'm also going to start making some changes to the story, nothing big, just spell and grammar checks. I also plan to combine some chapters; like before, I have said I don't want this story over seventy chapters, but if it happens, oh well. That is all I will say for now, I will have more info on** _ **"The Child of H, T, and K?**_ **Once again thank you all for reading, following, and favoring.**

Ch.27

The former host and all the kids had a fun time at the park with their friends, the Kuze and the Suzushimas'. Kyoya had called his friends to tell them to be on a look out for Capera, less he tried to talk with Hina.

Haruhi and all the other women had gotten back from the spa an hour ago before everyone else got back from the spa. Haruhi was sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table, reading a book, when Kyoya came in with the kids.

"Mommy/ Mom," shouted her to oldest, as they ran over to her mother.

"Hey kids, how the water park was?" asked Haruhi, as she gave them a hug, and took Josey from Kyoya.

"It was fun, uncle Kyoya and Mr. Kuze took us to the water slides, so we wouldn't have to be stuck with the little kids all day," said Tomiko.

"Wait, Kuze?" said Haruhi. "Oh you must have run into him and Turo at the park. We saw Kanako and Kanan at the spa as well. They said the rest of their family was going to the water park today."

"Yes, we let them join us and helped them watch the kids as well," said Kyoya.

"Well that was nice of you guys," said Haruhi. "Well it's getting close to dinner time, Tomiko you go take a shower in your bathroom, while your sisters take a bath in my bathroom."

"O.K. mom," said Tomiko.

"Hina go pick out some night close too," said Haruhi.

"O.K mommy," said Hina.

"Would you like me to order dinner Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Sure, then you can go to your room and shower," said Haruhi. "I think I will be okay giving the girls a bath by myself."

"Okay then," said Kyoya. After Kyoya had ordered dinner for all of them, he told Haruhi he was going to his room to shower.

By the time he had gotten back the food had already arrived. "Wow, all this looks so yummy," said Hina, as she looked at the food. Kyoya had ordered two steak meals for him and Haruhi, fish fingers for Josey, and two grilled fish platters for the kids. Each meal had come with a side of grilled potatoes and French peas. Kyoya had also ordered a bottle of sparking apple juice, and three fruit punches for the kids.

"Yes it does look yummy, but where are your siblings and mother?" asked Kyoya.

"Right here," said Haruhi, coming out of her room with Tomiko and Josey.

"Josey was being a little fussy," said Haruhi. "I think after she eats I will put her to bed."

"Yeah that's a good idea. All of men were holding the babies while we watched the kids. We only fought it fair enough so the babies could enjoy the water park too," said Kyoya.

"Thanks again for helping watch the kids," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Any time," said Kyoya smiling back. The kids could not help but look back at fourth and their mother and uncle Kyoya.

After dinner, while Haruhi went to her room to put Josey to bed, Tomiko had asked Kyoya if they could watch a movie before bed time. Kyoya had said it was okay as long as went to bed after words.

Haruhi still had not come out of the room for thirty minutes. Tomiko had looked at his mom's door before he looked back over at Kyoya, who had Josey in his lap. "That dinner was good, but it can't compare to moms," said Tomiko.

"Yeah, it was," said Hina. "But mommy is better."

"Yep, to bad she want cook anymore," said Tomiko sounding a bit sad.

Kyoya looked down at the kids, looking sad; he had remembered that Chi had told him that Haruhi still had not entered the Kitchen since the day Tamaki died.

"I wish mommy would cook for us again," said Hina, with a little tear in her eye. Kyoya thought he would see what he could do for the kids once they got back, but for now he got the kids to concentrate back on the movie.

Not too much later Haruhi finally came out of the room. "Well Josey sound asleep," said Haruhi as she went to set beside Tomiko, at the other end of the couch. "What are we watching?"

" _Finding Nemo_ ," said Hina. "Mommy tomorrow can we go see some fishy, like in the movie?" asked Hina with her big chocolate eyes. Haruhi just chuckled and said yes.

"Uncle Kyoya will you come of course little one," said Kyoya, giving her a smile.

"Yeah," shouted Hina.

"Hina, quit, you will wake your sister," said Haruhi.

"Oops," said Hina blushing.

After the movie, Haruhi and Kyoya help put the kids to bed, and started to clean up some of their mess. "Well it looks like the kids had a fun day," said Haruhi, as she set back down on the couch.

"Yes the kids had a wonderful time at the park," said Kyoya, sitting himself on the couch too.

"How did you and Kuze get along today?" asked Haruhi with a smirk.

"We got along pretty well," said Kyoya. "But he did have the nerve to ask if you ever would consider dating again."

"Let me guess, for some of old American Football buddies?" asked Haruhi.

"Most likely," said Kyoya. "But remember when you did come out as a girl, you had a lot of gentlemen coming after you. I know for a fact, after Tamaki and I graduated, guys were coming up to you trying to get you to leave Tamaki."

"Yeah, well I'm just glad I had helped fighting them off," said Haruhi.

"Yes, Kaoru told me that he, Hikaru, Renge, Reiko, and Kasanoda that they help defend off other suitors."

"Yeah, it even helped when they joined the club," said Haruhi. After Tamaki and Kyoya had graduated, Haruhi became the clubs president, Renge had become her vise President, and Rieko and Risto had become part time members, as they were part of other clups as well. They even had Mori's and Hunny's younger brothers join; however it took a little convincing for Chika, but that is how he met his wife.

"Yes Haruhi you sure brought out the best in all of us," said Kyoya.

Haruhi just hummed a bit. "You know, no one is going to force you to date anytime soon, right?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah, I know," said Haruhi. "But I'm not sure if I ever want to be with someone other than Tamaki. I mean my dad has never been with anybody else, yes he flirts, but that's it."

"Well only you can decide," said Kyoya. "Well we better get to bed, good night Haruhi."

"Good night Kyoya," said Haruhi as she shut the door the behind him.

In their room, Tomiko and Hina had listed to what their mother and uncle were talking about.

"Hey, Tomiko," said Hina.

"Yeah?" asked Tomiko.

"Do you think if mommy were to start dating again, she might end up with uncle Kyoya.

"I don't know it's like uncle Kyoya said, it will be up to mom to decide," said Tomiko.

"Okay, night Tomiko," said Hina.

"Good night Hina," said Tomiko. As he laid there he could not help but think his uncle was right, and he would help protect his mom, until she was ready.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch.28

(A/N): Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that it has been a while, and I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I have been real busy, and got caught up reading a few other fan fics. I've also been dealing with some drama myself, and I was sick for a while. Anyway I want to thank all my new followers, and to the new people who have favored me as well. I'm going to try to and post next week, but I have another Vacation Bible School to help out as well, so I might be too tired to post. There will be one or two more chapters to the vacation before we get them back home, and then then the story will start to really fly. I want to get those done first before I start to make my little changes. Again I want to thank all of you who are still with me, and to those who are now following too. I'm sorry for any mist spelled words and bad grammar. I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 28

The next day Kyoya and Haruhi took the kids to the aqurimim at the hotel. The aquarium hosted all kinds of ocean life, and had its own restraint and a gift shop.

That morning Kyoya had ordered a special breakfast for the kids. He had ordered chocolate-chip pancakes shaped into fish, with a side of bacon and eggs. He also ordered Haruhi a special breakfast as well; he ordered for her an egg omelet with a side of fresh fruit. All the orders also came with a side of orange juice.

After breakfast everyone brushed their teeth, and went to the aquarium. "Mommy, do you think we will see a mermaid?" asked Hina after they paid to go in.

"I don't know sweaty, maybe," said Haruhi.

"Ohhh," said Hina.

Haruhi and Kyoya just chuckled a little.

As they went through the aquarium they saw all sorts of fish and other kinds of sea life. The kids were enjoying pointing out the fish that were in _Finding Memo_. "Look mom," said Tomiko. "I found Memo and Marlin."

"Wow look at that," said Haruhi. "Do you see the fishy, honey?" pulling Josey's stroller closer, so she could see the fish too.

"Fishy, fishy," said Josey. Kyoya just chuckled at the cute baby.

All together, the day was going pretty well, until they ran into _him_. "Haruhi, what a pleasant surprise," said Capera strutting up to them.

"Uh, hello Mr. Capera, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I came to look at some ocean life, and from the looks of it, you and your kids are doing the same thing," said Capera looking over at the kids; then he noticed Kyoya was standing with them, "Oh, Mr. Ohtori, what a pleasant surprise to see you here you too."

"Yes well I was invited to tag along," said Kyoya, smirking at Capera.

"Yeah we wanted uncle Kyoya to come along," said Tomiko.

"Well how wonderful, so what all have you seen?" asked Capera.

"Fish," said Hina. She saw the look her brother was giving, a bored blank expression towards the weird man, and had decided to flow her brother's league.

"Well that's good, so I'm guessing after this you plan to get lunch at the restraint," said Capera.

"Yes _we_ plan to get lunch after this," said Kyoya before Haruhi could say anything. Haruhi and the kids just looked at him. "And if we don't finish looking around we will miss or reservations, Haruhi.

"Huh, oh yeah," said Haruhi coming out of sober. "I'm sorry Mr. Capera, but Kyoya is right we should be moving along."

"That's fine, I'm hoping to see you again before you leave, maybe we could meet up after dinner for some drinks, and talk business," said Capera moving a little closer to Haruhi.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Tomiko spoke up, "She can't, after dinner with the rest of our family, we are going back to our room to pack, and we are leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Well I'm sure Kyoya could help you kids pack while your mother goes out a little bit," said Capera. He had a feeling this kid did not like him from the start.

"Well my mom and _Uncle_ Kyoya had already promised to watch a movie with us," said Tomiko. Kyoya realized what Tomiko was trying to do.

"Yes we were going to watch a movie with kids, so Haruhi has to stay with her children, tonight as well," said Kyoya.

"Well if that's the case, I will have to wait tell my family visits to see you again; then maybe we can go out for that drink," said Capera.

Haruhi felt a little uneasy about the man, "Well we will see," said Haruhi.

"Good, I will be seeing all of you, hopefully soon," said Capera walking off.

"I don't like that guy," said Tomiko.

"I know sweaty, and thank you for getting me out of that. I still don't think I'm ready to go out for drinks with other men at the moment," said Haruhi putting an arm around her son.

"You're welcome mom," said Tomkio hugging his mother. 'I want let another man near you unless I know you are ready,' he thought it to himself.

"And it's like I said Haruhi, no one is going to force you to date yet if you are not ready," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, I know, thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi. Kyoya and Haruhi just smiled at each other.

Unbeknown to the both of them, the kids were watching them, smiling to themselves, their mother and uncle Kyoya were starting to get closer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, sorry again for the late update, but I'm hoping to get in another one next weekend. I'm sorry the last chapter had a few spelling errors, but as most of you know who are following me I'm getting better. I'm also sorry that some of these chapters are small, but I wanted to put up something this weekend. Like I said I will try to put up another chapter next weekend, espeashlie since there is one more summer chapter left; then more drama and a lot more love is coming its way. I want to say thank you to my new followers and readers, and the next chapter to my other story will be up next weekend as well. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 29

Kyoya and Haruhi had had a good day with the kids looking at all the fish. Before they left to go get ready for dinner, Kyoya took them to the gift shop, his treat (he also paid for lunch).

"Mommy look it's a mermaid doll," said Hina grabbing for the doll.

"Yeah, it looks cute," said Haruhi. Haruhi looked over at her baby, who looked like she liked the doll as well. "Why don't you also pick one out for your sister?"

"Okay mommy," said Hina.

On the other side of the store Kyoya was helping Tomiko pick his own souvenir.

"Wow look uncle Kyoya, it's a robot fish. Can I get this," said Tomiko.

"I see why not," said Kyoya as he took the toy from Tomiko.

"Uncle Kyoya do you see anything you like," asked Tomiko.

"Not really nothing really interest me," said Kyoya looking around, until he noticed a pretty pink shell necklace.

Tomiko noticed what Kyoya was looking at as he walked with his uncle to get a closer look. "You know I think my mom would like this necklace, its simple the way she likes it," said Tomiko, picking up the necklace.

"Yes it does look nice doesn't it," said Kyoya. "Why don't we get for her?"

Tomiko noticed that Kyoya was just smiling a little bit.

Back on the other side of the store, Haruhi was walking around the store looking for something for Kyoya. She had come up with an idea to pick something out for him as a thank you gift, and she would pay for it herself.

"What do you think about this?" asked Haruhi holding up a note book that had a crab with sunglasses on.

"It's funny I like it. Uncle Kyoya will like it, and look it has its own pen too," said Hina.

"Yeah it does," said Haruhi.

Kyoya and Haruhi met back up at the counter, with the kids not to long later. "Did you girls pick what you wanted out?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, look at our dolls," said Hina holding up both mermaid dolls she picked out for her and her sister. One was a plush mermaid doll with blond hair, with a matching pink tail and shells. The other one was more for older girls, with a blue tail that moved; it also had pink shells and long brown hair.

"Those are some wonderful choices you picked out. Haruhi did you pick something out?" asked Kyoya.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Hina spoke up, "Yeah mommy picked out a nice notebook."

Haruhi mentally face palmed while Kyoya just smirked, 'just like her father,' thought Kyoya. "Well why don't I pay for all these, and you go wait outside with the kids?" asked Kyoya.

"Um, well, I would like to pay for the notebook myself, if you don't mind?" asked Haruhi.

Knowing how Haruhi was decided it was okay for her to pay for her notebook, but there was something in her eyes telling him that she had a reason for it.

After Haruhi paid for the gift she took the kids outside to wait for Kyoya; Kyoya had a feeling that the gift she picked out was for him, and decided he would give her gift tonight before dinner.

Later when they got back to their rooms, Kyoya helped get the kids ready for one last dinner with the rest of their friends.

"Well the kids are ready, now all there is left is us," said Haruhi. "Tomiko watch your sisters, and please don't get messy."

"Yes mom," said Tomiko.

Kyoya went to his room across the hall while Haruhi went to her room to get ready herself.

When Kyoya came back he was dressed in black slacks, a nice purple collar shirt, and black jacket. "Wow Uncle Kyoya you look nice," said Hina.

"Thank you my dear, is your mother ready yet?" as if on cue Haruhi came out in a nice white blouse, and a pink skirt, with white high heel sandals. If it was even possible, it looked like Kyoya's breath had been taken away.

The air had gone right back into Kyoya as soon as Haruhi began to speak. "Kyoya are you okay?" asked Haruhi walking up to him a little worried.

"No I'm fine Haruhi," said Kyoya giving her a little smile. "You look very beautiful Haruhi, but I believe you are missing something."

"Oh, what?" asked Haruhi tilting her head a little. Kyoya pulled out a pretty pink shell necklace for Haruhi to see. "Oh it's beautiful, but that's not mine."

"Well actually it is," said Kyoya as he placed the necklace around her neck. "I bought this earlier for you."

"Thank you, Kyoya," said Haruhi smiling at him. Kyoya just stared back giving her one of his most natural smiles he could. Both of them just continued to stare at each other until one of the kids coughed bringing them back to the real world.

"Well should we head to dinner?" asked Kyoya as he ushered the family out.

When they got to their restraint everyone was already there. As they ate dinner and enjoyed their time together their last night, two of the host could not stop looking at Haruhi and Kyoya. They had also notice that Haruhi sometimes would fiddle with a shell necklace every time she would talk to Kyoya. They had a feeling that something was happening; they just hoped that whatever happened after this trip things would finally fall into place.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch.30**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I feel a little stupid, I thought beforehand I had written 30 chapters, it turns out I was right before, but never posted it; so I wrote a new chapter all together without realizing it. Anyway like I said here it is the new chapter. So now I have my school schedule I can now tell you when I will be updating things. The next chapter for this story will be Sunday or Monday, the next chapter for "The Child of Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya?" will be up on Wednesday, and everything else on long with my main two stories will be up on Friday. If I miss a day I do not update I will try to put up a two chapters the next week or more, it is like I have said we all have other things in our lives besides writing, so thank you to everyone out there for being patient with us.**

 **For more things before I go, for the people I have reviewed before, the ones were I leave a 3 sentence views, I am sorry for that, but isn't even three words better than none at all; but I am sorry for that, I know this is not twitter. For those who leave me the same amount of words thank you for taking your time for a short and sweet review, and thank you everyone else for your reviews, follows and favorites. I'm sorry this chapter is small; I will try to make later chapters longer. Sorry for miss spelled words, and bad grammar. I do not own OHSHC. Please Review Thank You.**

Ch. 30

That night after everyone had gone back to their rooms, everyone was tired and ready to head back home the next day.

"Mom do we have to go to bed already?" asked Tomiko already giving off a yawn. Haruhi and Kyoya had gotten back to their rooms with the kids, and already the kids were half asleep except Josey who already was sound asleep on her mother's shoulder.

"Yes, yes you do," said Haruhi as she tucked her son into bed. "We have to get up early to make sure we have everything before we leave."

"But you said we could watch a movie," said Hina with half closed eyes.

"Yes, but that was before you started to fall asleep coming back towards the rooms," said Kyoya sitting next to her on her bed. "If you kids want, you can watch a movie on the plane tomorrow."

"Okay, night mama, night uncle Kyoya," both kids said before drifting off to sleep.

Haruhi and Kyoya told both of the kids good night before closing their door, and went into the living room for some tea. "So how much more do you have to pack?" asked Kyoya as he sipped his tea.

"Not much I think, it will probably just be little stuff to pack up, like some of their toys and the clothes they just wore today," said Haruhi. "What about you how much more do you have to pack?"

"Nothing really just the clothes I wore today. The rest of my things are already packed and ready to leave tomorrow. I made sure that everything was packed so I could help you in the morning," said Kyoya.

Haruhi just looked at him for a moment before she let out a soft smile. "Thank you Kyoya. You know, I don't know if I have said this yet, but thank you for your help on this vacation. It has meant so much to me, and I know the kids are glad to have you around helping them out; and well I know you will probably think this is cheesy, but the notebook I bought today was for you. I didn't want you to pay for your own gift," said Haruhi with a smile as she gave it to him.

Kyoya gave off a little chuckle as Haruhi gave him the notebook. "Thank you Haruhi, but everything aside, I was glad to help you and the children have a nice time," said Kyoya as he took one of Haruhi's hands. "I just hope you and the children can continue being happy like this, even though Tamaki is not here."

Haruhi looked away for a moment before looking back at Kyoya into his steady grey eyes. "I hope so too, but something is telling me that as long as I have my kids, my parents, and you and all our best friends we will be," said Haruhi, a tear had slid down her face; Kyoya tilted her face up and wiped away her tear.

They continued to look at each other, and unknowingly were getting closer; well that was until they heard Josey start to cry. They quickly moved away from each other, "Well I better go check on her to stop crying," said Haruhi as she moved towards her room.

"Yes go ahead, I'll just head to my room as well and let you get some rest," said Kyoya. Before he left he slowly turned around and said a soft good night to Haruhi.

"Good night Kyoya," said Haruhi looking at him before going into her room to check on her baby.

After Haruhi had gotten Josey back to sleep, she had decided to head to bed herself; after all it was going to be a long way back home. As she lied in her bed, she couldn't help but think what she and Kyoya almost did, they almost kissed. 'Would it have been okay to kiss him, after all I'm the one who said I wasn't sure about dating, and I for certain did not want to try with that Capera guy,' Haruhi thought to herself. "Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see what happens, after all I do have my kids to consider first."

After that Haruhi fell asleep, but in another room Kyoya was starting to think the something. 'I really should not have did that, she did say that she was not sure if she was ready to date yet, and I don't want to push her,' Kyoya thought to himself. "Oh well, I will just have to see were the future leads, maybe later on I will try again, after all I did have Tamaki's blessings after all." With that said Kyoya went to bed with a smile on his face.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes I'm updating early and real fast this time, sadly there will be no updates until next Sunday or Monday. The reason for this is because I'm not going to be home next weekend, and I want to make sure all my works are in for my classes. I plan to have two or three chapters up for "** _ **The Child of HTK?**_ **" and some other of my works updated. I will post when the next chapter for this story on another one my fics. I also would like to say sorry, for not doing a better spell check on my last story, there will be a better version up with everything cleaned so if you are one of the few who did not read last time, please read. Thank you to all my followers and thank you all for the reviews I have been getting. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 31

The next morning Kyoya and Haruhi were getting the kids ready to leave, putting their thoughts to the side of last night, were helping them make sure all their bags were packed and they had their carry-ons with them.

Haruhi was helping her daughter with her things when she got a call from her father-in-law. "Hello my dear, how was your vacation, you are coming home today right?" asked Mr. Suoh. "Yes sir, we are just finishing making sure we have everything with us," said Haruhi.

"Oh that is good to hear. I just wanted to tell you that the Maksis' have scheduled our dinner together for Sunday, is that going to be alright with you?" asked Mr. Suoh. "Yes that's fine with me, do you know what time they want us to be there?" asked Haruhi as she just finished Hina's bag.

"Yes they want us at seven, I thought that would be okay with you since the children don't have school just yet," said Mr. Suoh. "Oh no, that's fine with me, but we still can't be too late that night since I still have work the next day," said Haruhi.

"That's good to hear then; I will just call them back and tell them that I talked to you about everything, and that everything is fine with you. See you soon, and safe travels back," said Mr. Suoh. "Yes, thank you," said Haruhi.

Unbeknown to Haruhi, Kyoya had been listening to her conversation with her father-in-law. All though he knew what they were talking about he just wanted her to confirm his suspicions. "So what was that about?" asked Kyoya.

"Yuzarue was just telling me when our dinner with the Mikasis' was," said Haruhi. "Before we left the End of the Year party, they invited us to their place for a quit dinner, including the kids."

"Hmm, well that was nice of them. By the way you don't mind if I stay until Sunday morning do you?" asked Kyoya.

"No that's fine with me," said Haruhi. Normally after vacations, sometimes Kyoya would stay the night with Haruhi and Tamaki, espeashly if they were getting back late.

"Thank you," said Kyoya. "Do you think they will have dinner ready for us when we get back?"

"Mmm, I think it might or they will have it started, so we can rest and freshen up a bit, said Haruhi.

"Hmm, well that's good," said Kyoya. "You know, I remember sometimes you would make a small simple dinner after your vacations, or the next morning you would make a special breakfast for everyone.

Haruhi looked down with sad eyes, "Yeah I did, but maybe not this year," said Haruhi.

Kyoya just looked over at her, he had remembered what the kids had told him about their mother; that she still had not gotten back into the kitchen, ever since their father past away. He had already made a few special calls, and had a plan to help Haruhi out. She had already helped her kids, but the one person she had not helped, was her own self.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I am back ounce again. First off, everyone about the spell check, you may not believe me but yes I do use spell check, and I sometimes use Google to make sure I spell them right; however even though I do that, I don't think spell check picks up every word. And just to let you know when I'm doing the sequel, I will redo a lot of the chapters again. Okay secondly I will be posting up on Monday and Friday, or least hoping to. It's like I have said… SCHOOL XD.**

 **Okay that is all for now. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 32

It was a long flight back as long as it was to get there. Kyoya, Haruhi, and the kids were already half asleep half way home; by the time they landed the kids had fallen asleep. Kyoya had suggested that they let the kids sleep until they landed; they had already moved them into their seats so they would be safe.

When they got home, Kyoya was holding a sleeping Hina, and walking a sleep walking Tomiko up the stairs, while Haruhi was caring a sleeping Josey. Chi and some of the other servants had quietly taken the kids up to their rooms to sleep.

"Did you have a nice vacation, Mistress?" asked Chi, as she Haruhi, and Kyoya walked into the lounge were some tea was put out.

"Yeah it was fine. The kids seemed to love the beach and go to the aquarium they had there," said Haruhi. Kyoya continued after her, "The kids also seemed to like the water park, and all the sea food they could eat."

As they were talking, Chi got a feeling that maybe her mistress and master Kyoya had a nice time together too, but she decided not to push into that subject, for now anyway. "How was everything here?" asked Haruhi.

"Everything has been fine madam," said Chi. "Everything has been cleaned and prepared for your arrival home, and we also have Master Kyoya's room ready for him. Did you want us to warm up dinner, or do you want us to save it?"

"I think the kids will be out for a long time. Just let them sleep, and if they wake up wanting something just fix them some ramen," said Haruhi.

"Yes of course madam, and you yourself?" asked Chi.

"I'm not real hungry at the moment, I think I will go lay down myself," said Haruhi, giving off a yawn.

"I think that is a good idea, I think I will go lay down for while myself," said Kyoya.

"Of course, if you both need anything just press the intercom button," said Chi.

"Yes thank you," said Kyoya and Haruhi.

As Haruhi and Kyoya went upstairs to go to bed, they both heard Josey crying. "Well I think if she is up it's either a dipper change, or she is hungry," said Haruhi. "And since I know the maids always check her dipper before they put her down she must be hungry."

Haruhi was about to walk into her baby's room, but Kyoya stopped her. "Why don't you go onto bed, and let me handle Josey," said Kyoya.

"Oh no, you already have helped enough on the vacation dealing with my kids. I'll…" before she could get another word in, Kyoya put both hands on her shoulders. "Let me do this Haruhi, you just go get some sleep.

The way he was looking at her, she could not say a word, but just nodded her head and let Kyoya handle Josey. Kyoya walked off after nodding back at Haruhi.

When Haruhi got back to her room, she started to think what almost happed the night before they left. 'Would it been okay to kiss him, but I still don't think I'm used to Tamaki being gone. I wonder if I ever will be truly okay with this,' she thought to herself. "Well it's like Kyoya said, no one is going to force me to date anytime soon," and with said Haruhi laid down and rested her head for a long nap, dreaming of her prince.

In Josey's room, it turns out Haruhi was right, the little princess was hungry. After one of the maids brought some baby food up, she had offered to feed the baby so Kyoya could rest. Kyoya declined and said he would feed her, and he would put her to bed.

As Kyoya rocked her back to sleep, he could also not stop thinking about the night before they left home. He knew that Tamaki had given him his blessing, but he thought Haruhi was still not ready, or may never be ready; but time would tell, he really did love her and those kids.

Maybe in due time, maybe, just… maybe.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch.33**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, sorry for the short late chapter, I've had a lot of school work lately. First some news, I will be updating mostly on Thursday and Friday, every other day will differ if I update or not. I'm hoping to have a better scedual update for you soon. Tomorrow I will difently have another update also on my other stories that I need to focuse on. Second, I plan to hopefully start putting up news about other writers you might want to check out, or about updates on new and old animes like Uta no Prince-sama new season 4 which is coming out October 1. There is also a new anime that some of you may like, B-Project. I will have more info on both later. Well that's all for now. Thank you to all my followers and to those who have favored or reviewed. I know my spelling sucks and I'm always so happy when I get knew followers. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 33

The next morning when Haruhi awoke, she found Kyoya in the dining room already drinking some coffee and reading the news paper. "Why are you up so early, figuring you, you wouldn't be awake for a while," said Haruhi.

"I wanted to wake up early so I could talk to you before the children awoke," said Kyoya.

"About what?" asked Haruhi, as a maid poured her some coffee herself and Haruhi told her thank you.

"Well, on the trip the kids told me you still haven't been back in the kitchen since Tamaki died; they told me they miss your cooking," said Kyoya.

Haruhi put down her sup slowly, "Did they really tell you that?" asked Haruhi, not looking at Kyoya.

"Yes, they did," said Kyoya. Kyoya knew at some point in time Haruhi would face her own sadness without Tamaki. After the kids had told him that she had not gone into the kitchen was because that was the last time she made a home cooked meal. "Haruhi you have helped your kids through their grief, now is the time to help yourself. You worry about your family so much, but don't forget they worry about you too. The kids love you and want to see you happy as well."

"I know, but what can I do?" asked Haruhi.

"Well as I recall, the day after you return from the big summer vacations, you would make your family a home cooked meal," said Kyoya smiling.

"I don't know Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Do you remember when Tomiko would not go into the piano room, would you like it if I helped you?" asked Kyoya placing his hand on hers.

Haruhi just looked up at him, "Would you?" she asked. Kyoya just smiled at her, giving her hand a little squeeze, "Yes."

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya squeezing his hand back. "Besides, I already told the kitchen staff that you would be cooking tonight, and just make breakfast and lunch," said Kyoya. Haruhi gave him a half smirk. "Of course you did," said Haruhi still smirking and still holding his hand.

At the door way Tomiko and Hina could stop smiling at the scene of their mother and uncle holding hands.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch.34**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, sorry I did not post Friday or Monday, I have been pretty busy with school, and working on my polyvore. Anyway here is the next chapter. I would of made it longer, but I wanted to keep you in waiting. But some news first. I will be posting some new chapters on my other work for real and working on a another short or one-shot story. Me and one of my friends thought we come up with a Star Wars Cos. Play for the OHSHC. So I thought I let you guys decide who want to be who, Haruhi doesn't even have to play a girl, remember no one knows she is a girl. We are keeping it at the first three made, not our generation where it comes from the beginning. Also other news remember that the new season of Uta no Prince Sama comes this next month. That all for now enjoy and thanks for all the views and reviews, I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 34

After breakfast, Tomiko and Hina went to do their own thing for the day, and one of the maids took Josey to have some fun of her own. Kyoya took this time to get Haruhi back into the kitchen.

"Kyoya I thought you said that the cheifs would make lunch," said Haruhi as they stopped at the kitchen door.

"Yes well, I thought we would go ahead and get you used to being in the kitchen again instead of later so dinner will be on time tonight," said Kyoya. "Besides I think the kitchen staff would like to see you back in the kitchen as well." Haruhi just smilled at him, she wished half the world new how sweet Kyoya could be, but then he wouldn't be the number one batchler business man of the world.

When they stepped into the kitchen, everyone stopped what they were doing when Haruhi and Kyoya stepped into the room. "Mistress Haruhi, it's so nice to see you back in the kitchen," said the master cheif. "When Master Kyoya told us that we could have the day off tonight because you are going to cook tonight, we were overly exiteded. We have missed cooking with you, after all you are the best cook in the house."

"Thank you. But you are the head cheif for a reason," said Haruhi smilling.

"Yes that maybe so, but in most families the parents mainly the mother, are the best cooks. And believe me I have tasted your food, and it is the best food i could ever taste. I always sort of hoped you would open a restraunt, and let everyone try your's and your mother's recipies." Said the master chief.

Haruhi's eyes were glazed at the thoughtful words of her cheif, and the nice smiles the rest of the kitchen staff had. Haruhi wiped her tears a little as she said her thanks. "So is there anything we can help you with for lunch," asked Kyoya as walked up beside Haruhi.

"Why doesn't the Mistress help with making a nice cake for after lunch," said Chi from the kitchen door.

"Chi?" said Haruhi, looking at her head maid.

"Yes I think it's a good idea," said Kyoya. "And I can help her make it, if that's okay Haruhi?" asked Kyoya as he lead her to the backing section of the kitchen.

Haruhi just looked around at all her Kitchen staff, Chi, and Kyoya. She was so happy that even though she never liked being waited on, everyone was so kind to her and would let her do her own thing. She had learned so much through the years that she could rely on others, and was glad that she could rely on all her staff as well as friends through the good and bad times in her life.

Kyoya tried helping Haruhi bake the cake but all to often he caught himself looking at her. There was something about watching her work that almost put him in a complete trance, almost. It was also the same way when Kyoya was helping her to cook. The kitchen staff had helped Haruhi prapare everything she would need to make dinner.

"Kyoya, could you please pass the salt, I think it's almost ready," said Haruhi. Kyoya almost did not hear her, but was a good multitasker.

Kyoya watched as she stired the stew-pot and taste a bit of it. "Kyoya taste some of this, and see what you think," said Haruhi holding the spoon to his face.

Just like that night, Haruhi held the spoon to his mouth and let him have a bite; but this time after he ate a bite, his eyes went wide. Haruhi was a little worried that it was bad, but then Kyoya brought a rare smile smile to his face. "I think this is the best stew-pot you have ever made," said Kyoya. Haruhi's eyes lighted up at his coment, and he could sworn he felt something make his heart pump a little faster. "I can't wait to see the kids face when they eat your cooking."

Dinner was now ready and the kids were already sitting down. When Haruhi and Kyoya came in they asked where dinner was. "Kids before we eat, I think your mother has something she wants to tell you," said Kyoya, turning to Haruhi.

Haruhi took a deep breath, "Kids, I know it's been hard not having your father around, especialy on me. I learnend long time ago I could rely on others, and that I never had to be alone. Your father and our friends tought me that, but I've been keeping my feelings in check so I could try to brave for you kids. But I told you kids, especialy you Hina, that if you wanted to cry it was okay and you could come to me; but I think I forgot to tell myself that, I forgot that you kids also worried about me, so..." as Haruhi took a break to talk, some of the staff brought out the food that Haruhi made for dinner. "I thought I make dinner for us."

At that the two oldest jumped up at their mother, screaming with joy as they hugged her. Josey just sat in her chair also happy for mother, Haruhi leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As the family ate, Kyoya was glad Haruhi had made it over that hill of hers, and could start to truly feel okay not having Tamaki by her side. He just hoped that they could continue to be happy like this, but he knew there were going to be others who would stand in their way. For now he just watched with a calm pleasent smile, along with the rest of the staff of Souh Mansion number 2.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch. 35**

 **(A/N): Hello people, it turns out I could update anyway, and this time it's much longer like I promised. First thing first, news updates. Tomorrow I will update the next chapter to "The Child of Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyoya?" tomorrow. My new story based off this one will be on Monday. I want to thank all of you who following, and thank you to my new followers. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 35

After the nice dinner Haruhi had made for her family, complete with some of her home-made cookies, Haruhi and one of her maids took her girls to get ready for bed while Kyoya and Tomiko played chest for a bit.

"Uncle Kyoya?" asked Tomiko, as he put back down his king.

"Yes Tomiko, what is it?" asked Kyoya, as he looked back up at the boy. He was shocked at how the boy looked. He had a slight smile grace his face and a calming atmosphere about him. The way he looked was a cross of his mother and father.

"Thanks for helping my mom," said Tomiko. "My dad used to tell me stories about when you guys were in high school. He told me even though we may look perfect doesn't mean we are perfect. He would tell me that even though he gathered all you together and that even he had had walls to breakdown, my mother saw through all of you; so in return for her breaking your walls, that you guys helped her understand that she can ask for help, and that she never had to alone again."

Kyoya smiled at him, he always thought Tamaki was going to be a great father; although when they first brought Tomiko home, he was nerves beyond all reason, but somehow pulled through with the best wife by his side. "Your father was right, something your mother sometimes forgets; but with a little reminder, she will take it."

"Take what?" asked Haruhi as she came into the room with Josey rubbing her eyes, trying to fight off some sleep. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh I and Tomiko were just talking. What is wrong with Josey?" asked Kyoya, coming over to them.

"Oh she is just being fussy and not wanting to go to bed," said Haruhi. "One of the maids offered to take her so I could get Tomiko, but she just didn't want to let go of me."

"Hmm, mind if I try to take her?" asked Kyoya.

"Sure," said Haruhi, as she eased her baby into Kyoya's arms.

Surprisingly the little baby didn't fuss as much as when Kyoya took her as the maids did, and she started to fall asleep in his arms. "Well she seems to be calming down now. Why don't you get Tomiko up stairs, and I will put Josey to bed," said Kyoya.

"Sure that works for me, and while Tomiko is in the shower, I can go check on Hina," said Haruhi.

"Works for me," said Kyoya. Tomiko and some of the staff that were around were surprised to see Haruhi and Kyoya act like they were dating, or more than that, that they were acting like they were married.

Tomiko was drawn out of his shock when his mother put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on honey, its time you got cleaned and ready for bed," said Haruhi.

"Yes mom," said Tomiko.

Later, while Tomiko got into bed his mother came in to check on him. "Hi honey ready for bed?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes mom," said Tomiko. "Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know I'm very proud of you."

Haruhi smiled, as she sat down by her son. "Thanks honey, I'm proud too, of all of us," said Haruhi as she gave her son a kiss on his head.

"Yeah me too, but I think we could have been doing a lot better if I hadn't been so mad at Uncle Kyoya," said Tomiko, looking a little down.

"Oh honey," said Haruhi throwing her arms around her son in a hug, "You were hurting, and it's okay to be mad, I was mad too."

"You were?" asked Tomiko, looking at his mother.

"Yes, I was. I was mad at the driver of the other car, I was mad at our driver, I was even mad at your father for leaving; but I remembered I had to be strong for your kids and myself. But I tried being so strong for your kids, I forgot myself, and for that I am sorry. I felt like such a hypocrite telling you kids it would be okay and its okay to cry when…" Haruhi stopped as a tear slid down her face.

Tomiko hugged his mom tighter, "It's okay mom, we understand. I like to think now that you are able to go into the kitchen; we really are going to be okay after all."

"Yeah I think so too," said Haruhi. She gave her son one last kiss good night, and went to check on her baby.

When she got close she could here humming. It sounded like the song Tamaki would sing to their children when they were babies.

As she got closer to the door, she saw Kyoya sitting in the rocking chair, still holding Josey. The scene looked so peaceful; she didn't want to end it.

Kyoya had been holding on to Josey ever since they got to her room. Every time he tried to put her down, she would fuss, and Kyoya would have to calm her down again; so in the end Kyoya decided to sit down with her, and try humming to her. He had been humming to her for a while when he sinced someone behind them.

At the door, Haruhi was standing there watching him rock her baby to sleep, and humming to the little baby. Kyoya got up nice and easy handed her to Haruhi in hopes she could put her daughter in bed. Thankfully Haruhi managed to get her daughter without fuss, and finally put her in her bed.

The two quietly left the room, and let out a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry it took a while to come back to her room. Me and Tomiko were having a nice talk," said Haruhi.

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all. I was happy to help and I'm glad you and your son had a nice conversation," said Kyoya smiling.

Haruhi smiled back at him, "Kyoya I can't stop thanking you for everything you have been doing for us, sometimes I think I'm asking too much of your help."

"No don't think like that," said Kyoya, putting his hands on her shoulder. "I'm glad I can help you through all of this. I will always be here to help you if you need me."

Haruhi just stood there for a moment looking at him before a smile came to her face. Kyoya could not help but smile back at her.

"I know you will always be here for us," said Haruhi. She took her arms and hugged Kyoya tight, burred her face in his chest. He felt so… warm. Unbeknown to Haruhi, Kyoya was thinking the same thing.

When they were done hugging, they looked at each other, not looking away from the other. Unbeknown to themselves they were starting to move their heads closer, when they suddenly heard Chi calling out for Haruhi.

They quickly pulled away looking a little red. "Um yes Chi?" asked Haruhi when she saw her coming around the corner.

"There is a call for you madam," said Chi.

"Of course," said Haruhi. "I, I'll see you in the morning Kyoya," and Haruhi walked off.

Kyoya bid her good night as well and walked fast to his room. When he got there all he could think of was, 'I almost kissed Haruhi.'

Little did he know she was thinking the same thing, 'I almost kissed Kyoya?'

 **(A/N): Yes everyone, they almost kissed, and in two more chapters sparks and drama will really start to fly.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch. 36**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, and might I say I have some of the sweetest followers ever. I loved what some of you said, especially Lady Kaelas who almost made me cry, and to annjudith. I'm so proud to be a member of , you guys who send me all this love is just so precious to me.**

 **Lady Kaelas- "** **Dearest, I am upset by what I have read in your reviews. You are giving us a gift with your fan fiction. You receive no payment for what you write and do not have a staff of people who edit the story for errors on your behalf. Anyone, with an above average intelligence, should see this."**

 **When I get reviews like this I just I want to cry, and that's just part of the review. I just want to say thank you to all of you who are sticking with me and not giving up on me. The next post will be Thursday. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 36

Haruhi had not gotten any real sleep last night; all she could think about last night was how she almost kissed Kyoya, and it looked like he wanted to kiss her too. She had been thinking was it okay, had it been long enough to fall for someone else; and what about her kids, would they even be okay with her dating Kyoya, or anyone? She had so many questions running through her mind.

That morning as she came down for breakfast for a cup of coffee, she saw Kyoya sitting at the table with his own cup, reading the paper. When he finally looked up Haruhi, it looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night as well. "Um good morning Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Good morning Haruhi, how did you sleep?" asked Kyoya putting his mug down, and pouring her a cup.

"Oh, um, I slept fine," said Haruhi as she took her cup from him. "What about you how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," said Kyoya.

…

A moment of awkward silence crept into the room, until finally they spoke at the same time, "About last night…"

Both just stared at each other for a moment before Kyoya let out a small sigh, "Why don't you go first," said Kyoya.

"Thank you, about last night, I didn't mean to try to…" started Haruhi.

"Kiss me," Kyoya finished for her.

"Yes, I don't know what posed me to do so, and I didn't want to send you the wrong message," Haruhi stopped what she was saying when Kyoya looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Wait it's not that I probably wouldn't mind going out with you, it's just that…"

Before Haruhi could ramble further on Kyoya finished for her, "It's too soon." Haruhi just nodded her head. "Haruhi, I understand, and you didn't just kiss me, I almost kissed you too." Kyoya was looking a little guilty. He had remembered what Tamaki had told him, that if Haruhi was ready to move on after him, that it was okay for him to go after Haruhi. He also had many questions running through his head too.

"I understand if you are not ready yet Haruhi and that you might never be; but I will still be here for you as friend, when you shall need me," said Kyoya with a smile; he opted not to grab her hand as it might send mixed messages.

"Thank you, Kyoya," said Haruhi with a smile.

Moment later her kids and a maid holding Josey, came into the dining room for breakfast. "Morning mom, good morning Uncle Kyoya," said her two oldest. "Good morning madam, good morning master Kyoya, as she put Josey in her high chair. What would you like for breakfast this morning?" asked the maid.

"Can we have chocolate-chip pancakes, please?" asked Hina with puppy dog eyes. All the adults chuckled at the little girl, each of them had a fondness in their eyes, and it was good to see the children act themselves each day.

"Of course you can, young mistress Hina," said the maid. "What about the rest of you, is that okay or would you like something else in mind.

Tomiko said it was fine with him, so did his mother, "I think we all will have pancakes, and Josey I believe would be good for some oatmeal," said Kyoya. The maid bowed and left to get breakfast for the little family, and Kyoya.

"So how did you children sleep last night?" asked Kyoya?

Later on after they had gotten breakfast Kyoya finally asked Haruhi who called last night. "Oh that was JiroMaksi informing me on some stuff for dinner tonight, and that he had already talked to my in-laws about it," said Haruhi.

Kyoya looked at her suspiciously, "Oh did he, well he should of called earlier, it was pretty late when he called last night," said Kyoya. All three kids looked at Kyoya, even Josey. Was Kyoya, jealous?

"He told me he was pretty busy all day, and had finally remembered he was going to call me before he got into bed," said Haruhi like it was no big deal.

"Hmm," was all could say.

Tomiko, Hina, and Josey looked back and forth between the two adults all throughout breakfast. They could not help but since something might have happened last night.

After Kyoya had calmed a little, they all had a pleasant breakfast, but the way their mom and Uncle Kyoya were acting, they thought they felt a small spark happening.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch. 37**

 **(A/N): Hello all you happy people, sorry I could not write yesterday, but I've been trying to get all my assignments done and studying for my test. Just a few things, you might want to go back and read chapter two. I kind of umped the age on Hina, so now she is 6, Tomiko is 9 I think because he will be going into fourth grade (some time the age in grades troughs me off). Annnyyy waaayyy, I also revised chapter 3, just the missed spelled words. It's nice not getting comments about my spelling since its getting fixed.**

 **Next week I'm hoping to update date my other stories since I have no time lately, and I really want to work on them some more. I have other story ideas like for "Dance with Devils," but I don't want to start them until my other stories get more followers or more updates. That's all for now, please if you are starting to read this please follow, and to all of you who are thank you for the follows favorites and reviews. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 37

After breakfast was over Kyoya decided it was best that he head home. "Do you really have to go now?" asked Hina, as Kyoya was getting ready to leave.

"Yes dear, I have to get to help my family prepare for our big party, plus aren't you going over to your grandparents later?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Hina, " but I still wish you stay longer." Kyoya sighed and knelt down to Hina's level. "How about the weekend after next I take you, your brother, sister, and your mother on a picnic in the park?" asked Kyoya.

Hina's eyes had lighten up so bright; Kyoya could not help but let a little smile escape. "What's going on?" asked Haruhi as she came up with her two other kids.

"Uncle Kyoya said in two weeks he take us to a picnic,"said Hina, giving her Uncle Kyoya a hug around his neck.

"Really?" asked Haruhi. "Yes Haruhi," said Kyoya standing back up and facing her, still smiling. "I would like to have a picnic with all of you, but right now I must get home and plan for the party."

"Okay, kids say bye to your Uncle Kyoya," said Haruhi. Her two oldest had about tackled Kyoya to the floor, "BYE UNCLE KYOYA!" the kids shouted.

Josey had leaned over and gave Kyoya a wet kiss on the cheek, "Bye, bye Kow," said Josey in her baby voice.

Both adualts just laughed, "bye Kyoya, see you next weekend," said Haruhi waving with her free hand.

"Yes see you next weekend," said Kyoya before he got into his car and drove off.

After Kyoya had left, Tomiko and Josey went to play outside before lunch and head to their grandparent's place. Outside the two oldest kids were sitting on their swing, talking about what happened this morning. "Did you see how mom and Uncle Kyoya were acting at breakfast?" asked Tomiko. "It looked like something might of happened last night."

"Yeah, maybe mommy and uncle Kyoya may really start liking each other," said Hina.

"You maybe right, you should have seen them last night when they were deciding who would deal with Josey, they were almost acting like they were a couple," said Tomiko.

"What do you mean "I might be right" I'm always right, and I think they really are falling in love," said Hina smiling, but sudenly her smile faded. "Would that be okay?"

"What, what would be okay?"asked Tomiko

"Would it be okay for mommy to start dating so soon and with Uncle Kyoya?" asked Hina.

Tomiko looked liked he really had to think about this one; would it be okay if his mom and uncle Kyoya really did start dating, and was it to soon for them. "I'm not sure, but it's like we said at the beach no one is going to force mom to date, and besides anyone who wants to date our mom, even Uncle Kyoya, would have to have our permission first."

"Yeah," said Hina with a series, but happy face.

When Kyoya got home, he decided to go ahead and start to make sure last minute touches to the party were being done. Kyoya had barely started going over one list, when there was a knock at the door. Kyoya told who ever it was at the door they could come in; to his surprice it was his mother who had come in.

"Hello mother, what can I do for you?" asked Kyoya, as he put his work down.

"What, a mother can't check on her own son?" asked his mother trying to act innocent. However, Kyoya knew better; if something big was going on in Kyoya's life, or he he just got back from a trip, his father would have his mother or his sister see what was going on in his life that even he did not know about.

"I just wanted to see you since you were over your friends Haruhi's all weekend ever since you got back from the beach. How was it by the way, did Haruhi and her kids have a good time?" asked his mother.

"Yes, Haruhi and her kids had a wonderful time, the only thing that could have been better if Tamaki would have still been with them," said Kyoya in a soft voice. "Then he could of really told off that creep who kept harassing Haruhi."

"What?" asked his mother. Kyoya's eyes went big, that last part was not supposed to be heard. He ground as he told his mother about Tamaki's ex-class mate from France, and how he kept trying to get Haruhi to go out with him.

"Oh my, well at least she had her kids to hold down the fort," said Mrs. Ohtori, as she let out a little giggle. "But I can't say I'm surprised, Haruhi is now technically single, and those young men will pawn for her attention; but you know her kids can't keep their fort up, someday someone special will come in and show them how much he cares for their mother, and them."

Kyoya listened to his mother, he wondered if the kids would truly let another man come in, and let him act like a father to them.

Haruhi and her kids had just pulled up to the Suoh Mansion 1, when they already saw Anne-Sophie waiting for them. "Hello my lovelies, how was your trip?" asked Anne as she gave each her grand kids a hug and a kiss, and gave a nice hug to Haruhi still holding her baby.

"It was nice," said Haruhi, as they walked in side. "Where is Yuzarie and my dad?"

"My husband is outside helping to set up something for the kids, and your father just called saying he just got home and will be her soon," said Anne.

"Can we go see what grandpa is doing?" asked Hina.

"Yes you may, but don't get to dirty, you will have to wash up soon," said Anne. As the older kids went outside and a maid took Josey, Anne and Haruhi went to one of the sitting rooms for some tea. "So Haruhi do tell me, did you and the children really have a nice time?"

Haruhi just put her tea cup down, "I want to think yes, the kids seemed to like the trip a lot," said Haruhi.

"Well that's nice, what all happen on the trip?" asked Anne.

Haruhi told Anne all what had happen on the vacation, including Tamaki's ex-class mate Capera. She told her mother in-law how her son acted, causing them both to laugh. "I never really did like that young man or his mother," said Anne. "I knew her back when I went to school; she always thought she was better then everyone else.

"So how did Kyoya do with the kids?" asked Anne, she had still been a little fear that the kids would worry of their mother spent to much time with Kyoya, or any another man that came along.

"He was fine with them," said Haruhi starting to smile. "The last full day before we met everyone up for dinner, Kyoya took us to the aquarium."

"That was nice of him," said Anne. "But of course I always thought he was sweet. He can try to hide it but he does have a soft side." Haruhi watched as Anne looked like she was drifting off to another time. Anne thought back to the first time she met Kyoya, imagine to her surprised when she found him at her door, asleep.

"I know what you mean," said Haruhi. She also thought back to the times Kyoya would actually act nice, trying to cover it up with a merit. She also thought back before he left, he bribed her daughter with a picnic so he could go home."

"Haruhi can I ask you something?" asked Anne bringing back Haruhi out of her daze.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"How do you feel about Kyoya?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch. 38**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes, the big update is here on time, and tomorrow I will be working on "The Child of Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya?" This week has been so pleasant, but next week will be hecktic again, so is my crazy messed up life right now. Anyways for the other news updates, I've been revised "Haruhi's Study Date" series, and I'm still not sure if I should continue or not; please tell me what you think, I will make a final decision next Thursday if I should continue that story or not. Sadly I'm thinking of taking down "How the Silent Host & the Lady Manager got Together," I wanted to finish it before I posted my Christmas story, which I will be posting after Thanksgiving. The decision will be made next Friday; and just one more thing, please be nice to one another when you are posting reviews/comments. Thank you to all my new and old followers, and to all of you who have favored this story, I love you all. I do not own OHSHC. **

Ch. 38

Haruhi looked at her mother in-law in shock in what she just thought she heard, "What?"

Anne just looked back at her with a soft small smile, "How do you feel about Kyoya?"

"Well, he has always been a real close friend to me, and he has been so helpful to me and the kids," said Haruhi. "I kind of feel bad though that I pushed him to help me with the kids, but he told me that it was okay, that he wanted to help out."

Anne loved hearing how Kyoya liked helping Haruhi with her kids, but believed Haruhi was missing the question. "That's nice to know that he loves helping you, but what I mean is, _how do you feel about Kyoya?_ " asked Anne, this time looking in her eyes. Anne could see then that Haruhi was truly asking herself the same thing.

"I feel..." Haruhi started to say when a maid came in and told them Ranka had just arrived. Haruhi was glad that she had a distraction, she was still unsure on how she was feeling about him, she wasn't sure if was to soon or not; plus she did not know if she ever wanted to be with someone ever again, even if it was Kyoya.

"Escort him in here please," said Anne. Not to long after, Ranka had come in, in his guy clothes. "Ranka why are you not in you women's clothes?" asked Anne.

"Well I thought since we are going to someone news house, It might be more pleasant that I dress like a man until they get to know me and are okay with my lifestyle choice," said Ranka. "Plus I thought since you are still honoring Tamaki's request in rejoining the two companies, I might need to dress this way instead."

"That's very kind of you to think that way Ranaka, but that never stop them from doing something redicules when we would have them over," said Mr. Suoh walking in.

"What do you mean Yuzuru," asked Ranka.

"Well in the past, when my family would invite them to a ball or just for dinner, they weren't always the best guest," Mr. Suoh started to say, "The resent late Mr. Maksi, Jiro's father was not always a proper gentleman. When we were younger he would always thought he could get any girl he wanted, even some of the young maids; and his father was not much better, he himself had countless affairs with many women. I'm not saying I'm better then them, but it looks like our sons had a better idea, well I know Tamaki did."

"Well lets just see what happens tonight," said Anne. "I'm sure they will show us some respect, and we know we will as well.

"Yes, so lets get the kids and start getting ready," said Ranka.

Haruhi, her in-laws, and her father had spent some of the late afternoon, early evening getting the the kids and themselves ready. It took them a little longer to get Josey to get dress because she did not like fancy dresses like her sister. Hikaru had one time joked that maybe she would be more happy in a suit, only to get wacked by his wife and Haruhi. Tamaki had just smiled and said she was just like her mother, she was just a natural perfection.

Finally everyone was dressed and ready to leave. The kids always liked it when their grandparents rode with them, they always had a good laugh; sometimes they even use to like it when their grandfathers would poke fun at their dad, but even though they missed that fun time, they still liked being with each other.

When they got to the Maksi Manssion, Haruhi could not help notice it looked almost how the Suoh Mannsion used to be, or the Ohtori's Manssion. Wants a butler invited them in, he took them to one of the sitting rooms where Jiro and his mother were sitting.

"Ah the Suoh and Fujoka family, welcome to our humble home," said Mrs. Maksi. "And these must be your beautiful children Mrs. Haruhi."

"Yes Madam, this is Tomiko my oldest, Hina my oldest daughter, and this is Josephine," said Haruhi holding her baby.

"Oh they are so adorable," said Mrs. Maksi. "And adorable children get some gifts. Jiro why don't you give them their presents.

"Sure thing," said Jiro, getting the bag that was next to him. "For this young man, a new soccer ball. I heard you have a pretty hard kick."

"Uh, thanks," said Tomiko, taking the ball from the man.

"For this princess..." Jiro started to say walking up to Hina. "Um Mr. Maksi," said Hina. "Yes dear, and there is no need for that Mr. Maksi stuff, please call me Jiro or Uncle Jiro."

Haruhi, Mr and Mrs. Suoh, and Ranka all looked at each other at that. "That is if you all don't mind," said Jiro after his mother had nuged him. He had looked up to see the other four adults concern faces, he mostly asked looking at Haruhi.

"Um sure that seems fine," said Haruhi.

"Good, so what is princess?" asked Jiro.

"Could you please not call me that?" asked Hina. All the adults this time looked at each other, "It's just my daddy called me that, so I don't like being called that by anyone else anymore," said Hina explaining why.

Haruhi looked her daughter and put her free hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's okay dear, I won't call you that anymore," said Jiro. "But can I still give you your gift?"

Hina gave him a little smile and nod, but when she saw the gift, she forced herself to still smile. Jiro had pulled out a doll that looked like a princess. It was not the fact that she did not like being called princess anymore, or that she did not like dolls (which she loves dolls), but the truth of the matter was she didn't really care for regular princess dolls.

"Thank you," said Hina giving a forced little smile.

"No problem pri, I mean young madam," said Jiro. "And now for this little one, a stuffed tunaki."

Haruhi and Josey looked at the stuffed animal, "Uh, thank you Jiro," said Haruhi taking the stuff animal. 'What are odds, really,' thought Haruhi.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you," said Jiro pulling out a small box for her.

"Oh you didn't have to..." Haruhi started to say, but got cut off by Jiro. "Oh come now Haruhi, please I insets," said Jiro. "Um, okay," said Haruhi, handing Josey to her father. When she opens the box, inside was a gold necklace, with a red rose charm. "Oh, um it looks lovely."

"I thought you may like it," said Jiro taking the necklace, and placing it around her neck. Her father and in-laws were a little shock at what Jiro did,but so much then her older two kids.

"Thank you," said Haruhi when he was done. Tomiko noticed that Jiro's hand had not lingered away from his mother's neck; and when he moved his hand, Haruhi shivered a little as his had slid cross the back of her neck.

Before anything else could be said, a butler had come to tell them that the dinner was ready.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch. 39**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, not much to tell right now, sorry if the chapter is little lame write now and a little rushed. I do not own OHSHC. I will spell check Monday.**

Ch.39

"Wonderful,shall we?" asked Mrs. Maski.

"Um, yes," said Mr. Suoh coming out of his shock at just what happen.

Everyone had followed the butler to a nice dinning room. When they took their seats Mrs. Maksi took a seat at the head of the table, and her son took the other. On the left side of Mrs. Maksi, Ranka,Tomiko, and Haruhi sat down; a maid had sat a chair near Jiro and Haruhi. On the other side sat Mr. Suoh, Hina, and Anne.

"I hope you all like what we are having," said Mrs Maksi. Wants the dishes were uncovered, the two older kids, and Ranka and Haruhi's eyes all brightined at the food before them, and the main dish... "I hope you don't all mind, but I just love fancy tuna."

"I do to," said Haruhi and Hina.

After saying thanks for the food everyone had dug in. The food was delectable and the conversations were nice. Ranka and Mrs. Maksi had a few of their own conversations as well. Finally dinner was over and it was time for dessert and coffee.

"Why don't the kids stay here and enjoy their cake, while us older adults do some talking, and you Jiro why don't you go show Haruhi the garden," said Mrs. Maksi.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Jiro had spoken up, "Of course. Haruhi?" asked Jiro holding out his hand. Haruhi just looked at him then shrugged it off and went with him for a walk.

When the older adults went to another room, everyone sat down to enjoy their own cake and coffee. Anne had made sure to grab Josey before they left the room, and was giving her a small piece of cake. Your home is lovely," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh thank you, so tell me how have things been going for you all since you son past away," asked Mrs. Maksi looking a little concerned.

"Well I guess we could be doing a lot bedder, but yet at the same time we still are not used to our son being with us no more," said Mr. Suoh.

"I'm sorry, I should not have asked such a personal question," said Mrs. Maksi.

"No it's alright, thank you for asking," said Anne.

"Your welcome dear," said Mrs. Maksi, then looking at little Josey.

"You don't mind if I hold her do you?" asked Mrs. Maksi.

"Um I guess not," said Anne as she handed her littlest grand-daughter to the other women.

"Oh, she just to beautiful," said Mrs. Maksi. "She almost looks like you Mrs. Suoh."

"Thank you," said Anne.

"And I must say you other grand-daughter is just as beautiful as her mother," said Mrs. Maksi.

"Well that's because they both have my late wishes gorgeous genes in them," said Ranka gloating.

"Your wife must have been very beautiful Mr. Fujoka," said Mrs. Maksi smiling at him.

"Oh yes, she was one of those one in a million," said Ranka smiling, but a with a distance in his eyes. "Oh but you don't have to call me Mr. Fujioka, please call me Ranka," said Ranka.

"And you can call me Anne," said Anne.

Mr. Suoh did not say anything else, but did smile. It seemed they were all getting along pretty nicely.

In the garden Haruhi and Jiro were walking side by side; Jiro was doing most of the talking telling Haruhi about the garden, while she just looked around. "So what do you think?" asked Jiro.

"Your garden is nice," said Haruhi.

"Good I'm glad you liked it," said Jiro smiling at her, Haruhi barely even noticed as she was looking at a few roses. "So Haruhi, I was wondering since I heard your father is not going to the Ohtori Charity Ball, would you like to come with me to it?" asked Jiro.

"Um, actually, I'm already going with Kyoya to the ball," said Haruhi. Jiro noticed that she had a faint blush on her cheeks, but he knew where it was coming from.

"Oh well that's nice of him to escort you to his family's ball. You two are close arn't you?" asked Jiro.

"Yeah we pretty close, but I'm also close with my other friends too," said Haruhi.

"Well I hope that you and I can become close friends too," said Jiro smiling.

Haruhi wasn't to sure on what he meant by that, but the way he smiled almost reminded her of how the twins would react when they thought of something evil.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ch. 40**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, not much to tell right now, sorry if the chapter is little lame write now and a little rushed. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch.40

"Wonderful, shall we?" asked Mrs. Maski.

"Um, yes," said Mr. Suoh coming out of his shock at just what happened.

Everyone had followed the butler to a nice dining room. When they took their seats Mrs. Maksi took a seat at the head of the table, and her son took the other. On the left side of Mrs. Maksi, Ranka, Tomiko, and Haruhi sat down; a maid had sat a chair near Jiro and Haruhi. On the other side sat Mr. Suoh, Hina, and Anne.

"I hope you all like what we are having," said Mrs. Maksi. Wants the dishes were uncovered, the two older kids, and Ranka and Haruhi's eyes all brightened at the food before them, and the main dish... "I hope you don't all mind, but I just love fancy tuna."

"I do to," said Haruhi and Hina.

After saying thanks for the food everyone had dug in. The food was delectable and the conversations were nice. Ranka and Mrs. Maksi had a few of their own conversations as well. Finally dinner was over and it was time for dessert and coffee.

"Why don't the kids stay here and enjoy their cake, while us older adults do some talking, and you Jiro why don't you go show Haruhi the garden," said Mrs. Maksi.

Before Haruhi could say anything, Jiro had spoken up, "Of course. Haruhi?" asked Jiro holding out his hand. Haruhi just looked at him then shrugged it off and went with him for a walk.

When the older adults went to another room, everyone sat down to enjoy their own cake and coffee. Anne had made sure to grab Josey before they left the room, and was giving her a small piece of cake. Your home is lovely," said Anne-Sophie.

"Oh thank you, so tell me how have things been going for you all since you son past away," asked Mrs. Maksi looking a little concerned.

"Well I guess we could be doing a lot better, but yet at the same time we still are not used to our son being with us no more," said Mr. Suoh.

"I'm sorry, I should not have asked such a personal question," said Mrs. Maksi.

"No it's alright, thank you for asking," said Anne.

"You're welcome dear," said Mrs. Maksi, then looking at little Josey.

"You don't mind if I hold her do you?" asked Mrs. Maksi.

"Um I guess not," said Anne as she handed her littlest grand-daughter to the other women.

"Oh, she just too beautiful," said Mrs. Maksi. "She almost looks like you Mrs. Suoh."

"Thank you," said Anne.

"And I must say you other grand-daughter is just as beautiful as her mother," said Mrs. Maksi.

"Well that's because they both have my late wishes gorgouse genes in them," said Ranka gloating.

"Your wife must have been very beautiful Mr. Fujoka," said Mrs. Maksi smiling at him.

"Oh yes, she was one of those one in a million," said Ranka smiling, but with a distance in his eyes. "Oh but you don't have to call me Mr. Fujioka, please call me Ranka," said Ranka.

"And you can call me Anne," said Anne.

Mr. Suoh did not say anything else, but did smile. It seemed they were all getting along pretty nicely.

In the garden Haruhi and Jiro were walking side by side; Jiro was doing most of the talking telling Haruhi about the garden, while she just looked around. "So what do you think?" asked Jiro.

"Your garden is nice," said Haruhi.

"Good I'm glad you liked it," said Jiro smiling at her, Haruhi barely even noticed as she was looking at a few roses. "So Haruhi, I was wondering since I heard your father is not going to the Ohtori Charity Ball, would you like to come with me to it?" asked Jiro.

"Um, actually, I'm already going with Kyoya to the ball," said Haruhi. Jiro noticed that she had a faint blush on her cheeks, but he knew where it was coming from.

"Oh well that's nice of him to escort you to his family's ball. You two are close aren't you?" asked Jiro.

"Yeah we pretty close, but I'm also close with my other friends too," said Haruhi.

"Well I hope that you and I can become close friends too," said Jiro smiling.

Haruhi wasn't too sure on what he meant by that, but the way he smiled almost reminded her of how the twins would react when they thought of something evil.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch. 41

The next morning Haruhi had woken up early to get ready for work. After she got dress, Haruhi went to check on her littlest one first. When she got to the room a maid was already changing Josey's dipper and clothes. "Hello ma'am, I heard the little when I was walking by, and decided to help out," said the maid.

"Thank you very much but I can finish up now, but do you think you can go see if breakfast is ready soon," said Haruhi.

"Of course madam," said the maid handing Josey to her mother. "Is there anything specific you would like me to ask for?"

"Hmm for me maybe some oatmeal and some orange juice, but I think my in-laws already have something planned out for the kids," said Haruhi.

The maid bowed her head and then walked out of the room. Haruhi finished dressing her baby, and then took her to check on her other kids. Unlike normal kids, her children woke up earlier than normal kids. Hina was already sitting up and stretching her arms when her mother came in the room. Good morning honey, how did you sleep?" asked her mother.

"I slept pretty well, is breakfast ready?" asked the little girl. Haruhi smiled at her little girl, glad to see her acting somewhat normal.

"I sent a maid to make sure breakfast is ready. Why don't you get dressed and head down and see," said Haruhi.

"Yes mommy," said Hina, and Haruhi went off with her youngest to check on her son.

"Tomiko, are you up yet?" asked Haruhi. Surprisingly her son was still asleep. She went over to make sure he wasn't sick before trying to wake him up again. "Tomiko, sweaty," said his mother, finally waking him up.

"Yeah mom?" asked Tomiko sitting up.

"Are you okay?" asked his mother.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Tomiko said, giving his mother a slight smile. 'He still probably thinking about what we talked about last night,' thought Haruhi.

"Well do you want me to tell them to keep your breakfast warm, while you get more sleep?" asked his mother.

"No, I'm wide awake now," said Tomiko.

"Okay well let's go down for breakfast," said Haruhi.

When Haruhi came down with her youngest and her oldest, they found everyone else already at the breakfast table.

"Hello dears, we were wondering if you all were coming down," said Anne.

"Sorry," said Haruhi putting her daughter in a high chair. "It's fine, dear," said her mother in-law.

The family ate a nice breakfast together, and like Haruhi thought the grandparents had a nice breakfast planned out for the kids. Finally it was time for Haruhi to head off to work.

"We will have the kids home right before you get home yourself," said Anne.

"Thank you, dad did you need a ride home or are you staying here?" asked Haruhi, gabbing her work case by the door.

"No I'm going to stay here for a while, and then head home around lunch to take a nap," said Ranka.

"Okay then, see you kids at home and mind your grandparents," said Haruhi.

She gave each of her kids a kiss and a hug and she was out the door.

As Haruhi was about to walk into her office, she bumped into the new lawyer, Mero Kaboso. "Haruhi, good to see you back," said Kaboso.

"Good to be back, hello Mr. Kaboso," said Haruhi.

"Please call me Mero, so how was your trip?" asked Mero.

"It was good, but if you will excuse me I have to get to work," said Haruhi.

"Oh but of course," said Mero. "Maybe you and I can talk about it…"

Before he could finish, one of Haruhi's lawyer friends came up. "Haruhi good to have you back, may I have a word with you in your office," asked Mrs. Mokie.

"Oh, um, of course," said Haruhi. "Will you excuse us?"

"But of course," said Mero bowing his head to the ladies.

Haruhi and Mokie finally stepped into Haruhi's office to talk. "So what did you need to talk about?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I hate to spread gossip, but that Mero Kaboso is an ass," said Mokie. Mokie went on to tell her what happened while she was on vacation.

Mero's client had come into finish her divorce papers, she told Haruhi she was dressed a little inappropriate. A little later she heard some disturbing noises coming from his office, and she had an idea what was happing in there. She said when she saw the women come out later, her clothes were wrinkled.

"Did you tell the boss?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I did, the boss only gave him a warning but told him he does it again he will be fired," said Mokie.

"Hmm, well that's good," said Haruhi.

"Oh yes, but I'll let you get back to work," said Mokie. I can't wait to hear how your vacation went."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ch. 42**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes you are not dreaming two chapters up in one day. I'm also going to be posting new chapters to my short stories, and a Christmas story. Yes, this year there will be a Christmas story. In other news, for everyone who watches Uta no Prince-Sama, there are probably only a few episodes left in the season. I just watched the new episode and it just blew my mind. Well that's all for right now, I will probably post a new chapter Wednesday and or Friday. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, and thank you to all my followers, readers, and everyone who has favored this story. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 42

Haruhi was eating lunch with her co-workers when she got a call from one of her friends. She got up and walked over to a quiet corner so she wouldn't be rude, "Hikaru, what's up?" asked Haruhi.

"I made a dress that I want you to try on, and I was wondering if you and the kids want to have dinner at our place?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah that would be nice. I will just let Anne know to drop the kids off at your place for the dinner," said Haruhi. "I will see you guys when I get off work." She hung up the phone and went back to her work friends. "Sorry about that, it was one of my friends inviting me to dinner at their house."

"Hmm, by the looks on your face, it was one of the Hitachins, and I'm guessing they want you to try on a dress for the Charity Ball," said Mokie.

"Yep, you guessed right," said Haruhi. "And Speaking of the Charity Ball, how much money did we raise this year?"

"I think we actually raised more than we did last year," said her other co-worker, Mr. Koi.

"It's probably because my husband died this year," said Haruhi looking sad.

"It's still hard isn't it?" said Mokie. "You know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you."

"And that goes for me too," said Koi. The three co-workers had all started around the same time, and had become fast friends. They each supported each other as also good work reviles; that just made all three of them the top lawyers at their law office.

"Thanks guys," said Haruhi. They finished their lunch and head back to the office to finish up their work for the day. After work hours Haruhi was in the lobby about to head to her car when she was stopped by Mero.

"Haruhi, I'm glad I caught you," said Mero. "Listen I know that Mokie probably told you what happened while you were gone, but I was just trying to help her out." Haruhi just raised her brow. "You see, she was real hurt this time around, so I offered her some comfort, which well you know... But anyway that's all that was."

"Uh huh, well thank you for explaining... that, but I really must be going, I have dinner plans with some of my friends," said Haruhi trying to leave, but before she left, Mero stopped her again.

"Speaking of dinner plans, I know this might not right at the moment, but would you like to get dinner sometime?" asked Mero.

"I'm sorry, but I still am not sure about dating right now; but I think if I was, after what I have heard I don't I really would want too," said Haruhi before finally walking away.

Haruhi had finally made it to Hikaru's house and was greeted by Hikaru's wife, Jewel. "Haruhi, good to see you made it, dinner will be served in not too long."

"Thanks," said Haruhi. "Where is everyone" said Haruhi walking with Jewel to the dining room.

"Hikaru went to fetch the children, and two of our maids are bringing down the babies," said Jewel. Just like she said, Hikaru and the two maids had brought all the kids down for dinner. Haruhi, Jewel, and Hikaru each helped the maids put one of the babies in a high chair.

After everyone was setted, the chefs brought out the food, and everyone dug in. Everyone enjoyed the meal, espeacialy the babies who were making a mess. Haruhi new that Josey only acted like that when she was around one set of Hitachin triplets.

When dinner was over, Jewel and two maids took the babies to get clean, while Hikaru and one of his maids who helped with the models at the house went with Haruhi to fit her dress.

"Here help Haruhi put this dress on then bring her back here so I can fit it," said Hikaru. "The master sure is bossy when it comes to dressing you Mrs. Suoh," said the maid. "Even more so with his wife and sister in-law."

"Yes well they've always been like that since I never cared how I look," said Haruhi. Both Haruhi and the maid giggled as they got Haruhi in the dress (A/N: The dress will be reviled in the next chapter).

When Haruhi stepped back into the room, Hikaru was speechless; it was a good thing he was so in love and faithful to his wife, because if he was still in high school he might of falling in love with her all over again.

He snapped out of those thoughts and asked her how it felt. "It feels good, when you made this?" asked Haruhi smoothing out the non-wrinkles.

"I started making it when I heard you would be Kyoya's date for the ball," said Hikaru making notes on where it might be fitted, but everything was looking perfect on her like always.

"Oh," said Haruhi. Hikaru was not the only one noticing a change between the two former hosts, especially during the beach trip. It was being clear to everyone that the two were getting closer; as Hunny would always say 'all they need is a little push.'

"You know, Kaoru is making Kyoya's tux for this thing," said Hikaru. Smiling that evil smile of his.

Haruhi could see that they were plotting something, "Oh really," said Haruhi. "Well knowing you two they probably will be a match set."

'You have no idea,' thought Hikaru. "I think both of you will like what you see," he said giving her an honest smile this time.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ch. 43**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm back again with another chapter, but before we begin, some news updates first. First, after next week I will not be posting anything until January 10. Like I said before, I have other important things like Christmas and my bday that are just around the corner; plus I've almost lost my mind this semester with my school work, and with the drama of revising this story. I do want to thank all of you for your support through this story, but I think a few of you have some questions for me like "why does Haruhi's son have a girl's name?" Next Friday, after I post the last chapter for a while, I will be posting an author's note with these questions answered. If any of you have any more questions please post them in the review or PM me. Lastly my other story will have another update, and next week I plan to post my Christmas story. The Christmas story should only be five chapters long. That's all for now, I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 43

It was the day before the Ohtori Charity Ball, and Kyoya was getting his new tux fixed up by Kaoru. "So how does it feel?" asked Kaoru, smooth out the non-wrinkles in the tux. Kyoya was wearing a nice black tux with dark purple lining, a nice purple button up shirt, a black vest cover, and black trousers.

"It feels nice," said Kyoya. "Like always I expect nothing but the best from you and your family."

"Thanks," said Kaoru. "You know Hikaru is helping Haruhi with her dress, I think you will like what you see." Kyoya looked at his longtime friend. "What are you getting at?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh come on Kyoya, do I have to spell it out for you, what is truly up with you and Haruhi? Don't you think it is about time you start making a move before someone else gets their chance, I mean look what almost happen on the beach trip," said Kaoru.

"I did, but it's like I told you before, I don't think Haruhi is ready or never will be ready to let someone in her heart the way she did Tamaki," said Kyoya, looking at the floor.

Kaoru put a comforting hand on Kyoya's shoulder, "Isn't that for her to decide what she what she wants," said Kaoru. "Kyoya I know how hard it is to step to the side for another's happiness, I too stepped to the side for my brother. But Tamaki is not here, and I know ounce more that out of all of us, the Boss wanted you to take care of his family. I know you have a hard time with women espeasly almost getting married twice, I think now is the chance to be with someone you truly care about."

Kyoya looked at Kaoru for a moment before he finally spoke, "Your right, I don't want to lose this chance after Tamaki gave me his blessing long time ago," said Kyoya. "I told Tamaki long time ago I would take care of Haruhi and his children, and it would be nice to be by her side always.

"It's about time," said Kaoru looking at his friend, he could see the determination in his eyes.

The next night, Haruhi was getting ready for the ball. The maids had genourcly had helped her with her hair and make-up, and zipped up her dress. It was almost time for Kyoya to come and pick her up. Haruhi had already put the check she got from her job, and the one she field out for herself, in honor of Tamaki.

The maids had just left when Tomiko came through the door. "Mom is you almost ready, Uncle Kyoya will be here any minute," said Tomiko.

"Yes I'm almost ready, I'm just putting on the rest of my jewelry now," said Haruhi putting on her earrings.

"Mom, are you really going to be okay at the Charity Ball tonight?" asked her son.

"Yes honey, I will be fine," said Haruhi giving her son a hug, without wrinkling her dress. A few seconds later, a maid came to tell them that Kyoya had just arrived. "Okay tell him I will be down in minute," said Haruhi. The maid bowed and walked out the room.

"Come on mom, I'll escort you down to Uncle Kyoya," said Tomiko, taking his mother's hand.

"Of course," said Haruhi allowing her son to lead her down the stairs.

Down stairs already, Hina was the first one to greet her favorite uncle. "Uncle Kyoya," said Hina running to her uncle when he walked through the door. She stopped in front of him remembering not to jump on anyone when they were dressed for a party. It was one of the main rules Haruhi had wanted her kids to learn, but being half Haruhi gave her kids some calmness.

"Hello dear, how are you?" asked Kyoya, patting the little girls head. "I'm fine, but are you exited for the party tonight?" asked Hina. "Yes I'm very excited," Kyoya said, smiling a true smile that only this little girl, her siblings, and Haruhi could ever bring out.

"Good, just wait until you see mommy, she looks so pretty. Uncle Hikaru made mommy a really pretty dress," said Hina.

"Yes, your Uncle Hikaru always makes your mommy ..." Kyoya started to say before he caught a glimpse of Haruhi, led by her son. She was wearing a form fitting dark purple floor link ball gown. Her hair was pulled up into a nice bun, with a dark purple rose pin in her hair. She had light make-up on and was not wearing much jewelry; just some small diamond earrings, a small diamond necklouse, and a small diamond ring on her other hand. All the diamonds she wore though small, still were shining bright in light making Haruhi look... "Stunning."


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch. 44**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, sorry this chapter want be as long, but the next chapter will be a lot longer. I hope some of you are checking out my Christmas story as well. Now for some other news. First, after the next chapter next week I will be on break from updating, but I will be leaving an A/N what will be happening for the next year. Like I have said before ideas have been popping up in my head. Next my other main story will be posted tomorrow, and I'm going to try updating the next chapter to Haruhi's Study Date; the next one will be Hunny's turn. That's all for now, and I will have more information next week, for now enjoy. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 44

"Stunning," said Kyoya, looking at Haruhi in a daze. Haruhi walked over to Kyoya with a smile, "You don't look bad yourself," said Haruhi. She turned back around where a maid had also come down stairs with Josey, "Okay kids I expect you all to behave and be in bed at your respected times. Is that understood."

"Yes mom/mommy," said her oldest two.

"Ye mama," said Josey mocking her brother and sister.

Everyone laughed at the little toddler. "Alright I will see you kids later," said Haruhi giving each of her kids a kiss on the cheek.

"Good bye children," said Kyoya.

"Bye Uncle Kyoya," said Hina

"Take care of our mother," said Tomiko.

"I will," said Kyoya waving back to the kids.

When Kyoya and Haruhi left, Tomiko and Hina went to their play room before it as time for diner. "Do you think Mommy and Uncle Kyoya will have a good time and might fall in love?" asked Hina.

"Well I hope they will have a good time, if they don't Uncle Kyoya will have a talking to," said Tomiko, "but, whether or not they fall in love is a bigger question. Who knows what will happen tonight."

At the ball, everyone was at the ball expecting for a few stragglers, probably being fashionably late. "Man I seriously thought if Haruhi and Kyoya started going out that it would make Haruhi arrive on time," said Hikaru, only to be smacked in the head by his wife.

"They will get here when they get here," said Jewel.

Before anybody else could say anything, the Maksis' were introduced. "Oh yeah, the Maksis'," said Kaoru, only to be smacked by his wife.

"Be nice, Kaoru," said Mariah, making his name sound longer.

When Jiro saw all of them, he left his mother who went to talk with the Suohs', and walked over to the former hosts. "Well hello everyone," said Jiro. "And welcome back Kasanodoes'."

"Uh, thanks," said Ritsu, a little surprised that this guy actually got his last name right.

"How is everyone doing?" asked Jiro, trying to make small talk.

"Fine," said Mori. Mori thought that this man was only talking to them until Haruhi showed up. He already had a bad vibe about this man from the moment he met him.

"Good," said Jiro. "So I see that Haruhi and your friend Kyoya Ohtori have not shown up yet. To be late to a party that you are invited to is one thing, but to one that you family is hosting," the guys and Mei were about to jump this guy, when the announcer said "Kyoya Ohtori escorting Mrs. Haruhi Suoh."

Everyone looked at the couple, Hikaru and Kaoru fist pumped at their outfits, a perfect match. Honey and Mori gave each a knowing look; and Mei, Ritsu, Renge, Rieko, Jewel, and Maria each gave a smile towards the couple, they looked good with each other. However, Jiro did not like how close they looked with each other, or better yet closer.

It was about time for everyone's plans to come together for the good and the bad.


	45. Chapter 45

**Ch. 45**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, this is it the last chapter until the next semester. I just want to say I'm so glad that so many have been following this story through its ups and downs. It was so hard to deal with some people's really bad reviews about my spelling, but the positive reviews I got back made me want to cry. During that time I had feld two test and was worried for my grades. However, I would like to say that I have passed all my classes, and knowing I have so many wonderful followers, I can go into the new year with so many of you. Now for some small updates, tomorrow I will be updating "A home for Christmas" (as in I hope it's done tomorrow) "The Child of Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya?", and the next one-shot for Haruhi's Study Date series. Once again thank you everyone, and expect the author's not for the big updates for the New Year.**

Ch. 45

Kyoya and Haruhi descended down the stairs, with all eyes on them. Haruhi at first never liked it when all eyes were on her, but Tamaki would always help her calm down. Later on through their marriage she had gotten used to it; now it was a little awkward as she walked down with Kyoya. As if reading her mind, Kyoya offered some comfort to her. Haruhi was already glad that she and Kyoya came together.

At the foot of the stairs, Kyoya's parents had met them, "Kyoya, Haruhi," said Kyoya's mother giving them each a light kiss on the cheek, "I'm so happy you made it on time."

"Yes, glad to see you two made it," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Thank you sir, madam," said Haruhi, giving a slight bow.

"Haruhi, you look so beautiful," said her mother in-law coming over to give her a hug. Haruhi gave her a light hug as not to ruin their dresses.

"Yes, Haruhi you look like the catch tonight," said Mr. Suoh. "Kyoya you better be careful, someone might try to stile her tonight."

"Well let's see them try," said Kyoya. Haruhi could not tell at the moment, but Koyoya's eyes held a fire at those words.

"Oh come now Suoh, a young woman as she will be hard to keep by ones side tonight, said Mrs. Maksi.

Kyoya could see that she was trying to force her smile on her face, and half glaring at him. "Yes well we will see," said Kyoya. "But if you don't mind we will drop off the checks, and go find our friends.

"Of course," said his father.

The former host, their wives, the Kasanoda's, and Jiro were still standing together when Haruhi and Kyoya came up to them.

"About time you guys showed up," said Hikaru, once again getting smacked by his wife.

"Sorry," said Haruhi.

"There's no need for you to say sorry, after all you had to wait for me," said Kyoya.

Jiro did not like how close Kyoya had gotten to Haruhi. "Haruhi I must say that dress looks stunning on you, I'm guessing one of you twins did her dress," said Jiro making he known, more so to Haruhi.

"Oh, thank you Maksi," said Haruhi. "And yes, Hikaru made this dress."

"Please, Haruhi call me Jiro," said Jiro.

"You know, Maksi," said Kaoru, saying Jiro's last name on purpose. "I made Kyoya's tux, it's supposed to be a match set with Haruhi's dress."

"Well is that so?" said Jiro through a force smile.

"We should see how they look together more," said Hunny. "Why don't you two go dance," pushing Haruhi and Kyoya to the dance floor.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Yes let's," said Kyoya leading Haruhi to the dance floor. Kyoya cast a smile toward his friends and a smirk towards Jiro.

Before Jiro could do or say anything, Reiko tapped his shoulder. "Mr. Maksi, if you interrupt them during a dance, I widely mind you to watch yourself," said Reiko.

Jiro gulped and nodded his head, 'I will just have to wait for a good opportunity when these fools aren't watching, I will get my turn with her,' thought Jiro.

As Kyoya and Haruhi danced on the floor, they could hardly keep their eyes off of each other as they enjoyed each other's company. "You have become a better dancer over the years, if you don't mind me saying?" said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi. "And thanks for coming with me. I don't know what I would have done, if you or my dad couldn't come with me."

"I don't know, you could have had a line of suitors at your door, wanting to be your date; after all you are now single women," said Kyoya.

"Well that line of suitors would have been disappointed," said Haruhi giving him a smile.

"Oh, and do tell why is that?" asked Kyoya. Unbeknown to the both of them they had stopped dancing and were moving close together, when out of nowhere Jiro had come up to them.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I stole Haruhi for a moment?" asked Jiro, holding out his hand.

Kyoya just glared up at him for a moment, "Only if Haruhi is okay with it," said Kyoya.

Kyoya and Jiro both looked at her now, "Um, sure I guess," said Haruhi. Haruhi took Jiro's hand and he led her off further onto the dance floor.

With the next dance starting up, Kyoya walked calmly back to his friends, and was met with some shocked faces. "What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, Kyoya, you just let that guy walk off with Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"It's one dance," said Kyoya. "And don't forget, he is dancing with Haruhi."

"Yeah, but Kyo-chan, it's not like back when we were in high school," said Hunny. "Haruhi know when a guy is hitting on her, and right now we know that Jiro is trying to get with her."

"Yeah," said Mori, looking more serious this time.

"This is not like that time with Kasanoda at the host club," said Kyoya, making Ritsu tense up, and Mei trying to keep in her laugh. Renge had told her about what had happen, but even before that she had known he had a crush on Haruhi.

"Haruhi does not seem to have an attraction to that man, besides," Kyoya started to say with a smile; "I think I'm ready to try to see if Haruhi truly is ready to be with someone new.

At that slight confession, everyone's jaws dropped. "That's some guts Kyoya. Good luck to you," said Kasanoda.

"I think you will like what you hear," said Mie.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me I believe this song is about over," said Kyoya walking about to Haruhi and Jiro.

When Haruhi and Jiro had started to dance, Jiro had started up the conversation, "I really hope you did not mind me stealing you away for a dance?" asked Jiro.

"Um, no, not at all," said Haruhi.

"Good, said Jiro. "I actually wanted to really talk to you about something," said Jiro.

"Oh, what?" asked Haruhi looking a little nerves.

"Don't looks so nerves Haruhi; I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind being one of my lawyers? It's a just in case need be.

Haruhi's eyes, if it was possible, looked like they got bigger. "Oh, um sure," said Haruhi a little embarrast, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

Jiro let out a chuckle, "I'm sorry Haruhi what did you think, I was going to ask you out?" asked Jiro. "Don't get me wrong you are beautiful, but I know you just lost your husband, and I don't think it would be a right time to ask you out."

"It's okay, I just thought since you know, you tried..." started Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I made you think that was for something else, I just didn't want you to go by yourself," said Jiro.

Haruhi's face only became pinker as it got a little red. Jiro chuckled some more, but let die down as she lifted Haruhi's chin. "But you know if you wanted, I wouldn't mind taking you ou..." before Jiro could finish that last statement, he heard someone clear their voice.

Both Jiro and Haruhi turned to the person, seeing it was Kyoya. "I'm sorry but as seeing that the song has ended, I think it is proper to steal her back," said Kyoya.

"But of course," said Jiro handing over Haruhi. "Let's continue this conversation for another time, shall we?" and he walked off, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya alone.

When Jiro was gone, Kyoya got a good look at Haruhi's blushed cheeks; he got a weird twitch in his chest but decided to push it off, and started a new dance with Haruhi. 'Maybe they are right?' thought Kyoya, as he never let one other person dance with her that night.

Haruhi did not know why she thought that Jiro wanted to ask her out, when to her that was clearly not the case. She had felt so embraced, but being back with Kyoya was giving her a self of calmness as they danced around.

By the second dance, Haruhi noticed that all of her friends were now dancing. The party looked like it was going well until it was time for Mr. Ohtori to make a grand toast to see how much they had risen this year.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight to help us raise money for some major causes like finding courses for cancer, feeding the world, and helping to build shelters for the homeless," said Mr. Ohtori. "This year however, seeing as we raised more than last year, the money will be given in honor of Tamaki Suoh."

Haruhi, who was standing on a stage with Kyoya and his family, was shocked. Mr. Ohtori motioned for Haruhi to come stand next to him, as he handed the paper with how much they had raised. Haruhi's eyes had grown to the size of plates as she called out the number, "$80,000,000,000."

The whole building shook with applause as Haruhi and Mr. Ohtori shook hands, and the giant check was put on display. Champaign was brought out to everyone for a toast. "Here is to Tamaki Suoh and all the kindness he has shown to everyone he has ever me," said Mr. Ohtori raising his glass, everyone raised their glasses as well.

"Here is to you too, old friend," said Kyoya as he took a sip. Just as Kyoya was about to walk over to Haruhi, he started to feel dizzy, until...

"KYOYA!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Ch. 46**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I know it's been a while, but I'm back. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I do plan to try to make the next chapter longer. The Child of Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya?- will be updated on Friday with the next chapter to K &H Love Story- New Beginning. I will have more info Friday.**

Ch. 46

After Kyoya had collapsed he was brought up to one of rooms so his oldest brother could look over him. They wanted to make sure he did not pass out from drinking too much and caused a scandal, however, that was not the case. "So you really think he could have been drugged?" asked Kyoya's second oldest brother, Akito.

"Well we all know that Kyoya only drinks during the toast and after, but then he only drinks maybe two or one after," said Haruhi. Haruhi had not left Kyoya's side since he had blacked out.

"Well in that case I will talk with Suoh and see if we can get a list of all suspects who work around this hour and check all the guest," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Well, with him doing that there is nothing else we can do, we should…" Kyoya's older brother, Yuichio, started to say, only to here Kyoya groaning from the bed.

"What happened?" asked Kyoya trying to sit up.

"Relax Kyoya," said his older brother trying to get him to lye back down, "You passed out after the toast."

Kyoya knew he never would just pass out, and since he was not in a hospital and his older brother looking at him, he knew there was more to it. "Haruhi?" said Kyoya.

"We are starting to think that maybe somehow you got drugged," said Haruhi.

"Well whoever did so is in for a world of fear," Kyoya said trying to get out of bed.

"Kyoya calm down, we are handling it," said Yuichio. "As I was saying before you woke, maybe we should get you to the hospital to keep you on better observation."

"No, if what you are saying is true, then maybe I should stay here and rest. If people found out that I was drugged at one of the Suoh's hotels, then I should stay here. They have already lost their son; they don't need the press on their backs. If anyone asks I worked real hard the night before and did not get enough sleep," said Kyoya, unknowingly holding Haruhi's hand.

"I guess you look fine and I understand for the Suohs', but…" his older brother started to say.

"I will look after him and if anything happens I will call you," said Haruhi, unknowingly squeezing Kyoya's hand.

Akito, who had said nothing in a while, was watching Kyoya's and Haruhi's actions. "I think it will be okay if Haruhi looked after Kyoya," said Akito.

Yuichio looked at him, and Akito motioned to Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi was helping Kyoya lye back down, and it looked like Kyoya was smiling a little.

"Okay Haruhi, call us if something happens," said Yuichio. "We will make sure to tell everyone that he is fine and that _you_ are taking care of him."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, turning her attention back on Kyoya, not even paying attention as the two older brothers.

When the two older brothers had walked out the room they each gave each other a knowing look as they headed out to the lobby. All the guys had stayed to make sure Kyoya was going to be. When the twins saw the older men, they asked together if their friend was okay.

"Oh yeah, he's going to be okay, he's got Haruhi looking after him," said Akito, giving them all a smirk. All the guys got what he was saying and left to head home, knowing that Haruhi would take _good care_ of Kyoya.

Unbeknown to the men, someone was watching them.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ch. 47**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm so sorry I'm behind in my up dates, this moth has been very trying. We have had bad weather, I'm in my third week in school, and my lack in motivation. I'm hoping** **February is a lot better, even if I will be really busy. I'm also sorry for the short chapters, but I liked where I stopped. The next chapter I do plan to make longer because that's when the true drama will begin. I will try to update Monday and Friday. I might have something up tomorrow, but if not it will be next week. I want to thank all my followers, the people who fave, and all of you who just read.**

Ch. 47

After Kyoya's brothers had left, Kyoya started to relax into his pillow thinking what he would do to this person who dare make a fool of him; but right now he had something else on his agenda that he wanted to do first. Before Kyoya could say anything, Haruhi started to speak. "Yuzuru already had a room set up a room from me for across from yours just in case, I'm just going to call home and make sure they know to bring me some close. I'll make sure they know to send you some clothes too," said Haruhi as she started to get up, but Kyoya grabbed on to her wrist gently.

Kyoya and Haruhi just looked at each other before Kyoya started to talk, "Before you do all that, I would like to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind; we really didn't have a real moment at the party."

"Sure," said Haruhi smiling, taking his hand.

"First I want to say thank you for staying with me tonight, even if we are in different rooms," said Kyoya.

"Of course, what are friends for; after all you also have been a real good friend and helping me and my kids," said Haruhi, looking into his deep grey eyes.

"I would do anything for you and those kids," said Kyoya, sitting up a little. "I feel like I have gotten closer to them, and I feel that I've gotten closer with you too," as he took a free hand, and cupped Haruhi's face.

"Kyoya I," Haruhi started to say.

"You don't have to say anything yet; I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I know you are little worried about dating again and I want rush for an answer just yet."

The two of them set in a comfortable silence until Haruhi spoke, "Kyoya, I've actually been thinking of the same thing recently. I will admit I'm a little worried about dating again, but I've thought if I were to try to be with someone again, it would be you."

Kyoya could not help but smile, and a real one at that. "So does this mean…" Kyoya started to say.

"Yes, I would like to try to go on a date with you," said Haruhi, and as to prove that she was really ready to start a new chapter in her life, she cupped Kyoya's face and gave him a soft small kiss on the lips.

"Next weekend?" asked Kyoya with a smile.

"Next weekend," said Haruhi with a smile.


	48. Chapter 48

**Ch. 48**

 **(A/N): Hello all, I'm so happy to see that I have almost 50 faves for this story. I have had a special one shot in mind for this very action, and I hope I reach it by Friday. I feel like my mojo has come back and that means more updates. January was really tuff on me with New Years, Really bad weather, starting school back, and just crazy stuff. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favored, and has been reading this story so far; and just to let you all know the drama is just getting good. I will deft inly have updates for Friday, and if I have 50 faves I will post a special one shot. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 48

Haruhi walked out of Kyoya's room when she knew he was finally asleep. She could hardly believe that she was going to be on a date next weekend with Kyoya; it would be the perfect time since her kids would be going over to their friend's houses next weekend. After she had called home she started to think about what it would be like to date Kyoya and what would Tamaki think. "Tamaki I do hope you are okay with this; me dating Kyoya, "said Haruhi to herself, then fell asleep, actually really smiling.

The next morning in Kyoya's room, the sun was just popping in, starting to wake up the Shadow King. He was starting to wake up when a feeling started to overcome him. For starters he could feel the sheets more clearly, and could feel that there was of another dip in the bed. Slowly he turned his only to see a naked woman lying right next to him. When he could clearly see the woman's face Kyoya started to see flames, it was his ex-fiancé Sanomi Ku.

Kyoya covered his bottom half the best he could then woke the evil woman up. "Sanomi, wake up," said Kyoya hitting her with a pillow.

"Uh, what is it, is it morning yet?" Sanomi asked trying to look innocent.

Kyoya was not going to have any of this, "Don't play innocent, what are you doing in my bed, and why are we naked?" asked Kyoya very angrily.

"What does it look like we did, Kyoya," said Sanomi, trying to sound seductive, only making Kyoya cringe. Sanomi could tell he was asking for a little detail to what happen. "Fine, I had snuck into the hotel hoping that you would have stayed the night, so I asked the front desk if there was a Kyoya Ohtori staying here. I told them that you were planning on meeting me here, so that's how I found your room. When I got here I got you to let me in, saying I just wanted to talk, and well I think you can find out the rest," she finished with a smirk.

Kyoya looked her like she was lying, "What it's the truth," said the evil woman.

"First off, I know for the fact that your stories are never true and that you tell horrible stories; and second I know for fact I would never allow you in my room, not even to talk. Now I want you to get out!" said Kyoya shouting, pointing to the door just as it was being slammed open by Haruhi.

"Kyoya, I heard yelling is everything…" Haruhi stopped yelling when she saw the scene before her. "What are you doing here, and why are you and Kyoya naked?" she said glaring at Sanomi.

"What do you think what happened here, I think this scene explains plenty," said Sanomi, smirking and glaring at Haruhi, Haruhi glared back at here. "Kyoya invited me in to talk and we wound up having sex."

"That's a lie and you know that," said Haruhi. "After all your bull that you have done, Kyoya would never let you into his room, and besides when I left Kyoya was out of, so I know he couldn't of let you in."

"Well you know he could have been faking it with you, that he was pretending to be asleep only so you would leave," said Sanomi, glaring back.

"You mean like when you were two were together, and you pretended that you cared about Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"I was no…" Sanomi started to say when Kyoya interrupted her.

"Sanomi, we both know that you are lying so hurry up and leave," said Kyoya.

Sanomi got up out of the bed, not even bothering to cover herself as she gathered up her clothes, and went into the bathroom. Kyoya and Haruhi were disgusted that she did that, they both had turned their heads away, and only turned back around when the bathroom door was opened.

"Well I'm leaving now," said Sanomi at the door. "See you soon Kyoya, Haruhi," she smiled at Kyoya, and glared at Haruhi.

It was quit for a moment after Sanomi had left, Kyoya was not sure if she truly did not believe that woman, or that she was trying to convince herself that he would do such a thing. "Kyoya," she started to say, "I'm sorry that this happened to you. I will get Yuzuri on the security cameras and find the person who let her into your room."

"So does this mean you truly believe me?" asked Kyoya, trying to cover up some more with the sheets.

"I know you Kyoya and I know you would never allow that bitch in your room for anything," said Haruhi.

Before Kyoya could say anything else, the room's phone started to ring. "Hello, good our clothes are here, thank you, I will let her know, thank you," said Kyoya getting off the phone. "Our clothes are here."

"Good, I guess I will go back to my room to get my clothes," said Haruhi going to the door.

"Haruhi when you are done I will meet you in the lobby, I'll have you ride with me. I need to talk to you in private," said Kyoya.

Haruhi knew what he was talking about and said okay. After she just got to her room, her clothes were just dropped off. As she was getting dress she could not help but think of Kyoya and what just happened. She would talk to her father-in-law about upping security and got through the security tapes herself from last night.

In the lobby Kyoya was waiting for her, "I called your home and told them we would stopping by my place first, if you don't mind?" asked Kyoya.

"Um sure, but why?" asked Haruhi.

"Well also with your permission, I will be staying with you for two weeks," said Kyoya. "I believe that woman is up to something, and I need your lawyering skills to make sure we have a very good case against her if she tries anything."

"That may be a good idea, but what will we tell everyone if they ask why you are staying with me?" asked Haruhi.

"We will tell them that I will be helping you get the kids ready for the new school year, and that you weren't sure you could handle getting them ready by yourself," said Kyoya.

"Okay, I think that will work, but do you think your father would believe you?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I don't think it will matter what he thinks since I will be staying with you," said Kyoya giving her a smile, but then losing it.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Sorry it's just, now I think it might be a while before I think we can try dating. It would probably make things complicated if we tried," said Kyoya.

Kyoya's glasses were a little down and Haruhi could see his eyes clearly, she could tell that he was truly looking forward for their date. "Well, you know what they say?" said Haruhi taking his hand, "The best things in life are worth waiting for."

Kyoya could not help but smile at her, "Yes, they truly are," said Kyoya squeezing her hand. Haruhi squeezed his hand back, smiling as well.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ch. 49**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes I'm updating on a Wednesday, how weird. I was going to update Monday but ran out of time. I do still plan to update Friday, and I'm promising but if I have time tomorrow I will write a few new chapters for my other stories. I also wanted to let everyone know I am working on some other stories with** _ **Miraculous Adventures of: Ladybug and Chat Noir**_ **and** _ **Hana Yori Dango: Boys before Flowers**_ **. However the new stories will still not be published until March. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short, but I plan for the next chapter to be longer. That's all for now, thank you all for the reviews, follows and faves. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 49

When they pulled up into Kyoya's driveway Haruhi could feel the tension in the air. For the next two weeks they would have to be a streak so no one knew what they were hiding. "Haruhi do you remember what we talked about? I will be staying with you for two weeks, helping your kids get ready for school," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, as they started to get out of Kyoya's car.

When they came inside, one of Kyoya's family secret police force had met them at the door, with a few staff members. "Good morning Young Master Kyoya, I have already packed your bags, but your father would like to talk to you," said the guard.

"Does he want to talk with me in private?" asked Kyoya.

"He is in the lounge, sir," said the guard. Kyoya had found out when his father needed to talk with him in private, they would have talks in his office, but if it wasn't too private he would want to have a talk in the lounge.

"Then you can come with me Haruhi, I'm sure all that he wants to know if I'm okay from what happened last night," said Kyoya. Haruhi followed Kyoya to the lounge while Kyoya's staff loaded his bags for Haruhi's. Kyoya also probably wanted to know where he was going with his bags being packed.

"Hello father, you wanted to see me?" asked Kyoya when they came to the lounge.

"Yes, and hello Mrs. Suoh," said Yoshie, putting his cup of tea to the side and his paper. "I wanted to see how you were doing, and why I saw some of the staff pack some bags for you."

"After my good nice rest from what happened last night, I thought I would return the favor and help Haruhi prepare her kids when they start school back in two weeks," said Kyoya like it was nothing.

His father just looked at him for a moment, "Hmm, are you sure you are up to going to her house and helping her two weeks, and I thought Mrs. Haruhi your in-laws would be helping you out," said Yoshie.

"Well they are sir, but that will be the weekend before school, and since Tamaki is not here to help me get the kids prep for school and I work through the day almost, Kyoya has volunteered to work from my house, and help during the day," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Yoshie again. "But after what happened are you sure you are up for this?"

"Yes, I am father," said Kyoya. "I'm sure Haruhi and her children will take good care of me," giving Haruhi a small smile.

Yoshie could not ignore the smile Kyoya gave Haruhi, or her smiling back. He was glad that his son had finally made a move on the young woman, but he could tell they were hiding something. "I guess if you say you're fine I will believe you," said Yoshie. "I will help make sure everyone knows that you are working from home at Haruhi's."

"Thank you father, we will be off now," said Kyoya leading Haruhi out the door.

When they were out of ear shot, Haruhi as if he had bought all of it, "I think he does know we are hiding something, but is playing it off. He knows that if I'm going over to your house, that we are trying to find a way to plan and fix something," said Kyoya.

"You really think so?" asked Haruhi as they got into the back of his limo.

"Well, I have done something like this before, so it's really nothing knew per say," remarked Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi, just shrugging her shoulders. Yoshie would be the only needing an explanation for him coming to stay with her, but her kids as well.


	50. Chapter 50

**Ch. 50**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm back again with a new chapter. However the computer I'm working on has some problems, and I will have a better revised version tomorrow. That's all for now enjoy. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 50

At the Suoh Mansion #2, Tomiko and Hina were still in the dining room waiting for their mom to come home. "When do you think mom is coming home?" asked Hina.

"I don't know, all I know is when I woke up, Chi told me that something happend at the hotel, and that she would be staying the night," said Tomiko.

"Is mommy okay?" asked the little girl with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I think she is, they would of told us by now if mom wasn't," said Tomiko. Before he could say anything else, Chi came to tell the kids that their mother had returned home with their uncle Kyoya. "Uncle Kyoya is here too?"

"Yes young master," said Chi leading the two of them toward their mother and uncle.

When they got to the sitting room, Hina ran to her mother, "Oh mommy, I missed," said Hina. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, are you okay?" asked Tomiko. For an eight year old, Tomiko was really smart, and could read other people just like his mother. He had a feeling that it somewhat had to do with his uncle Kyoya as he looked a little agitated more the usage.

"Yes kids I'm fine, but I do need to talk to you kids," said Haruhi. "For the next two weeks until we go to your grandparents, Kyoya will be staying here and help watch and start preparing you for the new school term."

"Why, we have staff to watch us, and I'm not a little kid or a baby like my sisters?" asked Tomiko. Although he was okay with seeing his uncle a lot more before school started, he was mad at being treated like a little kid; after all he was going into the fourth grade after all.

"We know you are not a little kid no more Tomiko, but your mother thought it would be nice if I helped you get prepared like getting your new uniforms and make sure you have your classes are correct," said Kyoya.

"Well okay," said Tomiko.

"Yay, Uncle Kyoya is gona stay with us," said Hina throwing her arms around Kyoya. Kyoya could not help but smile back at the little girl and pat her head.

"Okay kids why don't we let your uncle Kyoya get settled in for a while, then I will go see about lunch and checking on your sister," said Haruhi.

"Okay mom," said both the kids.

"Haruhi you wouldn't mind if I used your office, since I will be working from here do you?" asked Kyoya, catching up with her.

"Sure you can since I will be mostly working at the office, plus it might be more helpful in hiding some information," said Haruhi, whispering that last part.

"Why can't you just use daddy's, no one is using it right now," said Hina. At the little girl's words, everyone stopped walking.

"Well dear with no one using it, the computer probably has not been updated in months, and I need a computer I know has been used and I know really works well," said Kyoya. In truth, Kyoya just didn't really want to be in the last place he saw his dear friend.

"Oh okay," said Hina then ran off to her play room.

Haruhi just stared at Kyoya for a moment before she asked him if he was okay. "Yes Haruhi, I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead and check on Josey and I will go talk to chef about lunch?" suggested Kyoya.

"Okay if you insets," said Haruhi, going to her baby's room.

Kyoya was about to walk off when he heard Tomiko say something, "Uncle Kyoya, what is the real reason you want go into dad's old office?"

Kyoya just turned around facing the small boy, who was almost a complete look alike his father, but was a mix of both his parents. Kyoya realized he could never hide anything from this kid. "It's because it's the last place I sall you father alive," said Kyoya, looking a little sad.

"You know if you want, I can go inside dad's office with you," said Tomiko. Kyoya just looked at him. "When my dad died I would not set foot into the piano room. The day after we talked I decided to finally go inside the piano room, but I just couldn't until mom offered to go inside with me. She said she too had not been into dad's office in a while and said she would go in with me. If you want we can walk in with each other."

Kyoya patted Tomiko's head and smiled at him, "lets check on the lunch prepearation, then go the office," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Tomiko smiling.

After they had checked on lunch, Kyoya and Tomiko went to Tamaki's old office. Both just stared at the office door before Kyoya slowly unlocked and open the door. Inside the office nothing had looked like it was tuched, only cleaned. Pictures of their family and friends covered the walls along with awards and magazine covers of Tamaik's acomplishes in life.

"I guess the staff have been keeping it clean for us," said Tomiko walking inside. Kyoya just looked around. Everything was the way he remembered it, the only thing it was missing the owner.

Kyoya walked in slowly when suddenly he remembered that he had told Tamaki how lucky he was. He had always told him how lucky he was, but where was that luck right now. His best friend lost everything he had worked for, and all because some fool could not slow down.

When he looked back over to Tamaki's desk he saw Tomiko holding a picture of him, Tamaki and Haruhi. It was a picture taken at Haruhi and Tamki's wedding. "You know uncle Kyoya, mom and dad used to say this was their favorite picture of the three of you. They say it's one of the few pictures that you actually have a real smile on," said Tomiko smiling at his favorite uncle.

Kyoya could not but help but smile back, "You know, I think your right," said Kyoya. He was starting to feel a little bit better being in the office and decided to sit down in front the computer, but when he saw the screen he could help but really smile.

"Here you guys are," said Haruhi walking into the office, with her daughters. "What are doing in here, I thought you wanted to use my office?"

"I did, but then Tomiko offered to acompany me in here and I'm glad I did," said Kyoya smiling at Haruhi. Haruhi smiled back knowing what he meant. "Why don't you all come here for a moment," said Kyoya. "I want to show you something."

When everyone was facing the screen, in front of them was a slide show of their family. The kids smiled sad smiles, and Haruhi just thought 'he truly loved us, his big family.'

When Kyoya moved the mouse, a picture of Tamaki, Haruhi, and the kids when Josey was three months old lit up the whole screen.

'Tamaki you truly were the luckiest man int he world,' Kyoya thought with a small smile on his face.


	51. Chapter 51

**Ch. 51**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Last week I wasn't feeling so good, anyways though I'm back. I am sorry for the short chapter, but I do plan for the next chapter to be longer. As some of you know I just posted a new story called B-Pro's Princess. It is about Tsubasa's daughter and her relationship with B-Pro. For those of you who don't know about B-Project, it's about a young woman who becomes an ideal group's, called B-Pro (B-Project), A &R (manager). This new anima premiered before the next season of Uta no Prince Sama season 4. If you haven't watched it yet, then do it! I enjoyed it, and I hope you do as well. Anyway please check out my new story and please tell me what you think. As for my other stories, I'm so sorry it has been a while since they've been updated, and I'm sorry it's taking me a while to get to them. I can't promise an update with them for this week, but I'm hopping next I will. Well that's all for now, thank you everyone, and I do not own OHSHC. **

Ch. 51

For the rest of the day Haruhi and Kyoya spent the rest the day hanging with the children, Kyoya and Tomiko even joined Haruhi and Hina for a tea party. Haruhi was glad that Kyoya was having a fun time with the kids after a really crazy morning.

After dinner Kyoya set down with Tomiko playing chest while Haruhi got the girls ready for bed. "So Uncle Kyoya, I've been wondering about this all day, but what happened that you have to stay here for two weeks?" asked Tomiko.

Kyoya just looked at Tomiko with a somewhat surprised look, wondering what to say to the boy. "Well let's just say that I woke up with a really bad surprise, and that is why I'm to stay here for two weeks," said Kyoya.

"Okay, but what happened that mom had to stay at the hotel?" asked Tomiko.

For this question, it wasn't so bad in Kyoya's mind, "Well something happened at the party causing me to feel a little sick, so since they decided it was best not to move me so much, your mother offered to stay and keep an eye on me."

"Oh I see," said Tomiko with a smile. "I always liked it when I was sick and mom would watch me for the day. Don't get me wrong I liked it when dad would watch me, but mom just always had this way with me when I get sick. She would fix us homemade soup, and then she would read to me."

"Yes, she does that way about her," said Kyoya smiling a little.

"You know," Tomiko started to say, "I think the reason that one of them always stayed by us when we were sick, is because most of the time, they were left alone; but even so dad had the servants watching him to make sure he was okay because grandma could always be near him when he was sick, but mom didn't even have that because grand-Ranka had to be work most of the time. She always wants us to know, that she is here for us when we feel at our worst."

Kyoya could not but smile at what Tomiko had said, but then he saw Tomiko looking at the floor he asked him what was wrong. "Well it's just that, now that dad is gone, at sometimes when we are sick, we will have to be alone. Yeah we will have the servants, but it just want feel the same without even mom watching us."

"Well then, I guess if your mother can't keep an eye on you, then I guess I will help watch you or your sisters," said Kyoya with a smile.

"Really Uncle Kyoya?" asked Tomiko, with that big smile of his.

"Yes Tomiko, whenever you need me I will be there for you and your sisters," said Kyoya.

"Even mom?" asked Tomiko.

"Yes, even your mother," said Kyoya, patting the boy's head.

Tomiko could see there was something in Kyoya's eyes after saying about his mother, but before he could say anything, Haruhi came into the den where they were playing. "Okay Tomiko, let's get you ready for bed."

"Okay mom night Uncle Kyoya," said Tomiko running to his room.

"Night Tomiko," said Kyoya.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Haruhi. "No," was all Kyoya just said. Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders, "Hina wanted to know would you mind reading to her tonight?" Kyoya just smiled, "Lead the way."

Haruhi smiled and lead the way, holding his hand and him as well.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ch. 52**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry today's update is short, but I'm not feeling my best today. Anyway here it is, the long over do chapter. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 52

The next morning Haruhi awoke with the sun shining in her face, this time not waking to the sound of yelling. Yesterday morning was too much of an eye full of that dreaded woman, Sanomi Ku; now thanks to her Kyoya was staying with her, and they had lied to his father why he would be staying with her. She didn't really mind Kyoya staying with her and helping her out with the kids, but it was the situation they caught themselves in that was bugging her.

When she got done getting dress for work, she had headed down stairs for breakfast. To her surprise Kyoya was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. "Oh, Kyoya, I didn't expect to see you so early this morning. I figured you would sleep a little longer since you won't be going to the office this morning," said Haruhi, tacking her spot at the head of the table.

"Well you know that saying 'the early bird gets the worm,' I also thought you would like the company since you let the kids sleep in on none school days," said Kyoya.

"Well thank you and for last night, it was sweet of you to read to Hina last night, and also for helping to put Josey back to sleep," said Haruhi smiling at him.

"Well it was no trouble, and I didn't really mind reading a story Hina," said Kyoya. "Also helping with Josey it's the least I could do for you since I will be staying here for a while," smiling back at her.

In not to long the servants brought out breakfast, and the two of them sat in a peaceful silence enjoying their breakfast, as well the company. Soon enough it was time for Haruhi to leave for work.

"Now I've already checked on Josey before I came down for breakfast and the maids and Chi will take care of her. As for the kids I made sure they know not to mess with you while you work.

"The kids normally on sunny days like to lunch out in the garden, and as you know after lunch, Tomiko practices on the piano while Hina goes to her room or the play room," said Haruhi as she was walking out the door.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'm sure the kids won't bother me to much while I work, just get to work," said Kyoya. "And tonight after dinner and the kids go to sleep we can disuse what we are going to do about my nightmare from hell."

"Yes, won't that be a fun subject," said Haruhi sarcastically, smiling at Kyoya one last time before she finally left. Kyoya just smiled at her back and closed the door.

When he turned around he saw Hina standing on the stair case, "Uncle Kyoya did you really have a nightmare yesterday, is that why mommy had to stay with you, and is that why you have to stay with us?" asked the little girl.

Kyoya had to collect himself at the little girl's question, "Well yes in a way," he managed to get out. "Did you just wake up dear?"

"Yep," said the little girl smiling.

"Well then," said Kyoya, "what about some breakfast?"

"Yah," said the little screaming. Hina ran the rest of the way down stairs towards the kitchen, where her breakfast was already being put out. The servants had a good idea when the kids woke up, and unlike her brother and sister, Hina was an early riser; the only reason her baby sister got up early was so her mother could feed and change her, and Tomiko did not really like early mornings.

"Uncle Kyoya is you not going to eat breakfast?" asked Hina.

"No dear, I already ate an early breakfast with your mother so I could get started working," said Kyoya.

"You ate breakfast with mommy?" asked Hina. When her Uncle Kyoya said they did, Hina just smiled and said okay, in a cute way. "Mommy already told us not to bother you when you are working, but will you eat lunch with us?"

"Yes, thank you dear, that sounds very pleasant," said Kyoya. "Well I'll be in the office if you need me." He patted her little head and walked out to Tamaki's old office.

When he was really gone, Hina started to think about how nice it sounded to have her favorite uncle eat lunch with them, but liked the thought of her uncle and mother eating breakfast together almost like, a date.


	53. Chapter 53

**Ch. 53**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes I know it has been a while since my last update. I have had a lot going on with my life with trying to graduate and getting my transfer ready. I have also been sick and had a lot of drama in my life recently, plus I'm in the process of helping my brother get ready to move into his new school. As you can see I have been busy.**

 **I also want to thank Catlover26 for the nice review, I was beyond shock that someone liked my story that much. I also want to thank everyone else who has stuck with me for a long time. I cannot believe how many followers and faves I have gotten. Anyways what you all have been waiting for, I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 53

When Haruhi got to her office she was greeted by one of her friends at work, Mokie. "Hey Haruhi, how was the Ohtori Charity Ball, I bet they raised a lot of money," said Mokie.

"Oh, um yeah, we raised 8 million for the charity," said Haruhi walking into her office.

"Wow that's great, and did you also have a good time with your friend, Kyoya," Mokie gave her a wink.

"Ah yeah we had a great time," said Haruhi. She made sure not to tell her what happened at the party, or the fact that Kyoya would be staying with her. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh me and some of my old high school pals all decided to meet up," said her friend.

"I bet you guys had a lot of catching up to do, huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Well tactually yes, but there was this one…" Mokie started to go off. Haruhi noticed that she was slightly blushing.

"Someone who?" Haruhi tried to get her to go on.

"Well he was just this guy I used to date back in high school," said Mokie. "We dated up until my second year of college but broke it off, but we still kept in contact for a long time. However, we lost touch three years ago."

"Wow, well what is he like now?" asked Haruhi.

Mokie just smiled, "He is married now with a beautiful baby."

"So he moved on, huh?" asked Haruhi, very bluntly.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "but I have moved on two, and I'm glad we could move on from each other and find someone new to make us happy.

At that very moment their friend Koi came into the office. "Hey Haruhi how was the party, you have a good time with Mr. Top Bachelor," he said with a wink.

"Koi don't ask Haruhi a question like that," said Mokie slapping the back side of his head. "Come on let's get back to work."

"Owe, okay, later Haruhi," said Koi as was pulled out of the office by Mokie. Haruhi just laughed and thought they would make a cute couple. 'I hope the kids are not bothering Kyoya,' thought Haruhi, getting to work.

Later on the S. M. 2, Kyoya was busy in Tamaki's old office, when there was a knock on the door; Kyoya told whoever it was that they could come in. It was Chi, "Master Kyoya lunch is almost ready, and we were wondering if you planned to still eat lunch with the children."

"Yes, I still plan to eat with the children, I'm almost done," said Kyoya, not looking up from his work. "What is for lunch if you don't mind me asking?"

"For lunch today since the children wanted to eat out in the garden, in the gazebo, will be ham sandwiches with cheddar cheese, ice cold lettuce, tomatoes, oil and vinegar on wheat bread. For dessert ice cream sandwiches," said Chi.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "I will be out there in a moment."

"Very well, sir," said Chi leaving Kyoya to finish his work. Chi and the other staff members were a little shocked that Kyoya would be staying with Haruhi and the kids for two weeks. However they had a feeling that something had happened at the party, besides Haruhi having to stay at the hotel.

They didn't really mind him being there because Kyoya had been helping Haruhi with the kids; given it took some time, but that was because Tomiko was feeling anger towards Kyoya and his family. However, after talking with the children, after a while things were starting to work out.

Out in the gazebo, Tomiko and Hina were sitting and talking with each other, while Josey was inside eating her lunch then put down for her nap. "How do you think mommy is doing at work, you think she has eating her lunch, do you think she is helping someone, do you…?" Tomiko stopped her before she could say anything else.

"I don't know, she maybe at lunch since this is around she calls home sometimes to check on us, but please stop asking so many questions," said Tomiko looking a little annoyed.

"Tomiko be nice to your sister," they heard a male voice say, it was their uncle Kyoya. A maid and a butler were behind him with their lunch.

"Wahh, Unkie Kyoya, Tomiko is being mean to me," said the little girl, running over to him. Kyoya chuckled and picked her up.

Hina may look like her mother, but sometimes she did to tend to act like her father from time to time; even Tomiko who looked like his father would tend to act like his mother, especially when Hina would annoy him.

"There, there," said Kyoya comforting the little girl. "You two behave or you may not get your desert after lunch."

"Yes, Uncle Kyoya," said the children. Soon the staff placed their lunch in front of them and walked back to the house.

"So, what are you kids going to be doing after lunch?" asked Kyoya as they ate.

"After lunch I'm going to practice on my piano skills," said Tomiko. "It's always the best time of day to do it when Josey is napping since it was dad's secret weapon to get her back to sleep."

"That's a very good point," said Kyoya. "What about you Hina, what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to play in the garden, everything is so pretty today," said Hina.

"Maybe when Josey wakes up we should ask Chi if she can get a maid to take her in a stroll in the garden. I bet she would like the fresh air," said Tomiko.

"That is a very good idea, Tomiko," said Kyoya finishing his lunch. "Well I'm finished and I should get back to work."

"Okay," said the kids, looking slightly sad that Kyoya would go back to the office for who knows how long.

"When I'm done with work, if you kids want we can play a game until your mother comes home," said Kyoya.

The kids brighten upped at the notion of playing a game with Kyoya. As he got up to leave, Chi came back out with the other servants again to clean up and give the kids their ice cream sandwiches. "Young Master remember that your littlest sister is asleep when you go by her room, and that goes for you too Young Miss."

"Yes, Chi," said both kids.

"Well I'm heading back to the office, and Hina don't get to dirty if you plan to play in the garden," said Kyoya as he started to walk off, with Chi and a butler following after him. Two maids stayed after to watch the kids, one would escort Tomiko back to the house, and the other would watch Hina.

As Kyoya walked back inside, he thought he heard Josey crying. When he got to her room, there was already a young maid trying to get the baby back to sleep. "Oh come now young miss, you need to get back to sleep. Oh, why didn't I get one of the others to come check on her, it's almost my lunch break," said the maid in a very annoyed tone. Kyoya was not at all pleased with this maid's attitude, he would speak later to Haruhi and Chi about her later.

"Excuse me," said Kyoya tapping on the opened door, "I couldn't help but her Josey's crying from down stairs, is she okay?"

"Oh, Master Kyoya," said the maid with a more positive tone and hopeful look, in more ways than one. "It's really nothing that I can handle, I was told to check on the littlest one, and get her dirty clothes out of the hamper. I accidently woke her up and now she won't go back to sleep."

"Hmm, can I try?" asked Kyoya, not waiting for an answer and tacking the baby from her. "If you don't mind saying, you can use a much calmer and _nicer_ voice to get her back to sleep," said Kyoya in the same tone he was using. "You can also sit and rock her back to sleep," he said doing the same thing. "Now while I put the baby back to sleep, you can finally get the dirty clothes _then_ go get your lunch."

At that last statement, the maid knew that Kyoya had her complaining, and knew that she would be in trouble. "Yes, sir," said the maid going to do her job.

After the maid left, Kyoya had finally put Josey back to sleep. When he saw Chi walk past him he told her that he would take a short break and walk Josey around the garden. She had agreed and told him that Haruhi had just called wanting to talk to him.

When he got to the office, he called Haruhi and got a BIG shock at what she told him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Ch. 54**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm back, sorry it took so long. As most of you know this story is being edited now by Kayla Ackerman-Smith. It was Wednesday when I reposted two chapters 5 and 6. I will also be putting her name in the summary so people know it is not me, since people still say I'm always doing something wrong. Just let you all know that both of us have other stuff in our lives so revised chapters also take a while; also that some of the chapters are pretty long. Updates notice will be at the bottom.**

Ch. 54

Kyoya could not believe what he just heard, the new lawyer at Haruhi's firm was his ex-fiancé's lawyer. With that news Kyoya new that Haruhi could not help, but it was a good thing that Haruhi wasn't the only lawyer of their friends. "I guess thanks to that little set back we will have to get one of our friends to help, which means we will have to tell them what's been going," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, and that only means they are going to be a little mad that we didn't tell them in the first place," said Haruhi. "I have to get back to work, we can talk about this some more after dinner tonight."

"Okay then see you tonight," said Kyoya then hanging up. Kyoya walked out of the office thinking about the fact how his ex had her lawyer work at Haruhi's office, that she had gotten a divorce (again), and that she snuck her slimy self into his room claiming he let her in. She was planning something, and he had a feeling he knew what it was; that is why he had to come up with a plan fast. He just hoped that his friends would not be too mad at them for telling them sooner.

At Haruhi's office, she was setting at her desk thinking how she had not seen this coming. She had thought about the conversations she had about Mero, and the conversations she had with him. It is possible to see how she did not know that Mero was the evil woman's, Sanomi, lawyer. Sanomi was coming in at times that Haruhi could not see her like at lunch or when she was vacation. She also could of come in during the time when she was absent during the week she was out after her Tamaki's funeral, or if she was at a meeting.

But today after her lunch she saw Sanomi walking towards her to the elevator. Today that woman should her that it would be impossible for Kyoya to use her help.

 _Haruhi was coming back from a lunch with her friends when she saw the woman who she could not stand, Sanomi. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Haruhi. She did not care what she was saying or who heard, this woman missed with her friend for the last time._

" _Well if you must know, I was seeing my lawyer," said Sanomi._

" _Wait Haruhi you know her?" asked Mokie. Before Haruhi could answer, it hit her. "Wait a minute, now I recognize you, your Kyoya Ohtori's first ex-fiancé."_

" _Oh wow you finally got it?" said Sanomi with a sarcastic tone._

" _Haruhi that's the woman who…" Mokie started to say, only to be interrupted by a male's voice._

"… _Is my client," said Mero walking up to them._

" _WHAT?" said Haruhi and her friends, and cause the whole office to look at them._

" _Yes, Haruhi," said Sanomi sounding like she had won something. "I heard this law office was one of the top law offices in all of Japan, so I helped get my lawyer get a spot here. Well I must be going, bye, for now."_

 _Sanomi gave Haruhi a smug smile as she walked past her into the elevator. When Haruhi turned back around, she confronted Mero. "So you are the idiot who has been helping her with all the divorce cases, and you had the nerve to ask me out" said Haruhi._

" _Well I couldn't help if I thought you looked hot enough to go on a date with," said Mero smugly. Haruhi cringed at the thought of going out with Sanomi's lawyer who knows they could have… All of a suddenly she remembered what Mokie had told her about Mero after she got back from her trip, he was having sex with someone in his office. "I have a feeling you have been doing more with her then just help her with her divorces."_

" _Haruhi is right," said Koi. "Mokie and I have heard and seen her come out of your office with her clothes a mess."_

" _Oh you are just probably jealous that I'm getting something you are not," said Mero turning to go back to his office._

" _Why you," Kio started to say only to be held back by Haruhi and Mokie._

" _Don't, Kio, if you hit him who knows what the boss will do to you," said Haruhi. "Just leave it to me to get to the bottom of this."_

Haruhi had gone to her boss's office, but his secretary told her that he was going to be gone for a few days' but told her she would give her message to her boss.

As she sat in her office, she took the picture of Tamaki wishing that he was here to help them come up with some plan to get rid of that woman, just like the first time.

 **(A/N): This story will be updated on Friday next week, then the week after next it will be on Friday**

 **The B-Pro fan fiction will be on Wednesday**

 **My other stories- TBI**


	55. Chapter 55

**Ch. 55**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I'm sorry I did not have up a chapter last week, and this chapter may not be as good, but next week there will be a new set schedule. Wednesday will be when the B-Pro fanfic will be updated, and Thursday is when this story will be updated. I am thinking of making Tuesday a random day when I might put a one shot up or finally start updating my work, which I need to. I have to say the last review I got was pretty funny. As some of you know I do have someone who is helping me with revising the story, since if I do it myself people think I can't speak proper English. I want to thank everyone who is following this story and to those who fave and review. I do not own OHSHC, and I hope everyone has a good M.D. Weekend.**

Ch. 55

When Haruhi got home she dragged herself through the door. Chi made a nod verbal command for one of the maids to help their Mistress. Chi had been told by Kyoya that Haruhi was having a hard day at work, and would be nice for to come home and relax before dinner.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as the maid took her things. "Where are the kids and Kyoya at?"

"The children are cleaning themselves up before dinner, and Master Kyoya is in Master Tamaki's old office," said Chi.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she walked off. As she walked off to her husband's old office she thought about what they would do now, and if her law office was helping Sanomi wouldn't that mean she have to go against her own office.

When she finally got to Tamaki's old office Kyoya was busy working on the computer, he looked up when he heard Haruhi come through the door. "So," he started to say, "How are you doing?"

Haruhi just let a chuckle pass her lips, "How am I doing, I'm not the one dealing with an ex-fionca claiming we slept together after fainting at a party for my own family," said Haruhi tacking a seat in front of the desk.

"Let me guess, they were mad," said Haruhi.

"Well yes and no," said Kyoya. "They aren't mad us, but at that woman. I already had to talk Mie out of sending her and Kasanoda's men after her."

"Well that's good at least," said Haruhi looking a little less troubled, but Kyoya still could tell seemed upset.

"Haruhi are you going to be okay with that woman coming to your office that now you know?" asked Kyoya looking a little worried for his friend, he could tell she was stressing.

"Yeah, it's just that now it seems if we going to be using Mori's office, I will be forced to either go against my own firm or they will make me work with her."

"Well you know, you could always quit your law firm, and finally set up a law firm yourself with Mori," said Kyoya. After Haruhi had started working as a lawyer Mori had offered up the idea to come up with their own office. Haruhi had turned down the offer as Mori would probably get more high clients in his class at a bigger law firm, and that they both were still new in the law field and that they needed more wisdom under their belts before they could fully work together.

"It is a thought, but even under these conditions I'm still fine working at my firm, for now. I will still though be thinking of it," said Haruhi. "Anyway did you have a nice day, the kids didn't bother you that much did them?"

"No not really, however, when I was going back to the office I heard Josey crying and went to check on her," said Kyoya.

Kyoya ended up telling her about the maid who was having difficulty putting Josey back to sleep, but decided to keep some stuff to himself, knowing he probably scared the maid into acting better.

They talked until dinner was ready, and on the way to the dining room. When they got their children were already sitting and ready to eat. "Mommy!" shouted Hina when she saw her mother.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi hugging her little girl, giving her oldest daughter a kiss, and her other children as well.

"Hi mom, how was work?" asked Tomiko.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya who was looking back at her as he was about to sit down. "It was good, but I should let you kids know we are eating at uncle Mori's tomorrow, so I will meet you kids and Kyoya over there after work," said Haruhi getting off the work subject.

"Yah!" the kids shouted. Haruhi and Kyoya were glad they would be okay going to their Uncle Mori's Aunt Renge's house, they just hoped Mori could help them if a legal issue.


	56. Chapter 56

**Ch. 56**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone today will not be a long chapter as I have stuff I have to do today. First some update news though, the next chapter will be up next Thursday, and Kayla Ackerman-Smith is working on chapters 6, 7, and 8. The next chapter to The Child of …? Will be this week but next, and the next chapter to B-Pro's Princess will be Wednesday. That is all for now, thank you all to those who are reading and following. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 56

The next day, Haruhi was a little more couscous about going to work; she was worried about running into some unruly people. Her coworkers had already asked the secretary at the front desk if a woman named Sanomi Ku walked in the office and had not left yet to call them. Fortunately the woman had not come in that day, Haruhi hoped she wouldn't come back until she and Kyoya had worked things with Mori and had a plan.

Kyoya also had a pleasant enough day, especially when he saw the maid who had handled Josey the other day. He bet the only reason she stopped complaining was so she wouldn't get fired.

Kyoya had told Haruhi that he would meet her at Mori's house with the kids, so she didn't have to go all the way back home. He also wanted to talk with Mori himself first, and start forming a plan for any action his ex would unleash. However, he had a feeling that Sanomi was not working by herself.

He had put that thought to the side when he and the kids made it to his friend's house. When they got inside the kids were led outside to where Renge was watching her kids, and Kyoya was led to Mori's office.

"Hello, Mori," said Kyoya as he walked into the office and just sat down. That was normally how all their friends walked into their home offices. "I'm guessing you knew I already was planning on talking to you first before Haruhi came over."

"Yeah," said Mori, nodding his head. Mori listened to what his friend told him about all that had happened after the party. He had looked a little angry when he heard the woman infiltrated Haruhi's office, but wondered if she would now consider working together at their own office.

Mori and Kyoya talked until it was almost time for dinner, by that time Haruhi had shown up and was already greeted by Renge. "It's so nice to have all of you over for dinner, though from hearing from what I have heard, I wish it was on better terms."

"Sorry about this Renge, next time you can come over to my place for dinner," said Haruhi, as they all went to sit down in the dining room.

"Sure that would be great," said Renge, as she sat down beside her husband. Both Renge and Mori thought if they did have dinner at Haruhi's house that also Kyoya would be there as well.

Soon the kids had come in after being cleaned up for dinner, and dinner started to be served. Not long after dinner was over, Renge took the kids to another part of the house, so that they could not disturb the others as they worked out a plan.

"Okay I think I have an idea how this will work out."


	57. Chapter 57

**Ch. 57**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I told you I would post a new chapter this week. However I'm sorry that it is short. I did want to write more, but I liked how I ended it. I'm also thinking of posting new chapters up on Wednesday as well or next week adding two new chapters on the same day; anyway there will be two chapters next week. Next week I think I will post a new chapter for the Child of H, T, and K? and post a one shot up. I also want to thank Shadow Spear for the nice review of support during my loss, I have loved your reviews lately thanks; and to all of you who have been following, favoring, and reviewing thank you as well. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 57

"So, what do you two think?" asked Kyoya when he was done explaining his plans. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori had been talking for a good while, in Mori's home office.

"I think it might work all right," said Haruhi. "I hate to break it to my boss, but this is one our firm will not be winning."

"It will be their loss for hiring him," said Mori trying to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah, I know, but something tells me I will be let go at the end of this," said Haruhi looking down. She knew after she found out about Mero, she would have to go against her firm.

"Like I said, that will be their loss," said Mori.

"By any chance have you gotten to talk with your boss about that new lawyer?" asked Kyoya.

"No, but his secretary told me he will be in tomorrow," said Haruhi.

"Well I guess that know we got all this covered should we get the children home, I do believe it is getting late," said Kyoya looking at his watch, making Haruhi and Mori look at theirs too.

"Yeah," said Mori as he got up, followed by Haruhi and Kyoya.

When they got to the sitting room, Renge was holding a sleeping Josey. "Oh, are you guys done already?" asked Renge as she gave the baby to her mother.

"Yeah," said Mori, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. He looked up and nodded to a butler to go ahead and get the children.

While they waited for bit, Josey sat comfortably in her mother's arms. "It's so good to see her sleeping good again," said Renge, looking at the sleeping baby.

"Yeah, I know, everything is starting to almost feel normal; even the small changes that have been happening recently," said Haruhi.

"Speaking of changes, what are you going to be doing this coming weekend?" asked Renge. "You do remember that the kid's slumber party is coming up, right?"

"Well I'm still planning on letting the staff have the whole weekend off like normal, but I'll probably just sit and home and relax," said Haruhi.

"Alone," said Mori, giving Kyoya a look, but not glaring at him. Kyoya knew what he was trying to get at.

Kyoya actually was planning on something, but was it still a good idea. However, there wasn't anything saying they couldn't still have dinner together at her place. "Actually I was thinking if you wouldn't mind Haruhi, we could go out for dinner; but if you think it's a bad idea with what's going on we could have dinner sent to us, and still have a nice dinner at your place. If that's okay with you, of course?" giving her a slight smile.

Haruhi looked at him, a little shocked, but then gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I think dinner would be nice, even if it is at place. The two smiled at each other, not paying attention to their friends in the room as well.

Mori and Renge and looked at each other and smiled. The two of them, and their other friends, were hoping for something like this. Mori then looked back to his friends, knowing that Tamaki was smiling at them, and knew that even though he can't be there to help his friend, he would be there in spirit.

Hina, Tomiko, Nearo, and Misa had been listing to their parents talk. Misa looked over at her friends and asked if they were okay with their mom and Kyoya having dinner together. Tomiko looked at his mom, who had been bighting up herself recently ever since they back from their trip.

He looked at his friend, "Yeah, I think we will be okay."


	58. Chapter 58

**Ch. 58**

 **(A/N): First thing, WOW, 90 followers, I'm just ready to see that 100. However, this will not be a long chapter as I have school work to finish today. I will also be updating all my other stories next Thursday. I have 4 weeks of summer school left, and I have to mainly focus on that. If there isn't a chapter on a certain day, it means I got caught up in school work and did not have enough time. Thank you all who are following, or just reading, I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 58

The next day when Haruhi came to her office, she went straight to her boss's office. "Mrs. Suoh," said her boss as she came into his office, "I heard you need to talk to me about something concerning the new lawyer, Mr. Mero Kaboso."

"Yes sir," said Haruhi. "I did not know if you knew this about Mero sir, but his client _Sanomi Ku_ has been only marrying men for a few years, then divorcing them and taking most of their money."

"I did not know that, but that is none of our concern; besides his file says that he has won on all these cases, and besides people gets divorces for all kinds of reasons or another."

Haruhi was shocked at what she just heard at what her boss just said. "Sir I would also like to state that while she was married to her now ex-husband, she was having an affair with Mero, and having sex in his office."

"And how would you know that did you hear anything coming from his office, did the woman have her clothes out of place or wrinkled?" asked her boss.

"Well I might of not scene this but you can talk to some of our other employees and they will tell you what they told me," said Haruhi.

"Well, what goes on behind closed doors is none of our business anyway," said her boss sitting back in his chair.

'This is getting weird,' thought Haruhi. 'If it was any of us he would have had our heads. "Sir we do have clients that come here with their children, and I know for a fact that you have a moral code to an extent. I have also a good authority to tell you as well, that Mrs. Ku has an agenda against me and one of my clients, Kyoya Ohtori."

"That actually sounds like a personal problem to me, and I can do nothing about that," said her boss, acting natural.

At this point Haruhi had reached her limit, "Sir I believe that the only reason that Mero got a job here is so his client can prevent me from helping my clients out if she does something to them," said Haruhi.

"We'll be as it may, she has a right to any lawyer her, not just Mero, and if she still "wanted to go against you" as you say, she could have used any of our lawyers. Now if you have any more issues with Mr. Kaboso or Mrs. Ku, take it up with the complaint office," said her boss with a little attitude this time around.

At that Haruhi got up and went to her office, she was on the verge of saying something she shouldn't; after all she wasn't called the third demon for nothing.

Her boss sat in his office with a nervous look on his face. He knew if Haruhi found out about something's his law office would be in very big trouble. He quickly picked up his phone and made a call.


	59. Chapter 59

**Ch. 59**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, it is finally up the next chapter, and tomorrow I will update** _ **B-Pro's Little Princess**_ **. I hope everyone had a great summer, and is doing well in school. I am sorry that this chapter is small, but I liked where I ended it. I want to say thank you again to everyone who has been following and favoring this story, and its reviews. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 59

When Haruhi got to her office the first thing she did was call Kyoya. "You calling me this early when you haven't been at work for long cannot be a good thing," said Kyoya over the phone.

Haruhi sighed, "No its not. When I told my boss what has been happening, he made it seem like it was no big deal. Something is seriously going wrong here."

"From what you have told me about him, and we have talked some, yes it doesn't seem like him," said Kyoya. "I'll call Mori and see what he thinks, but are you going to be okay working today after that?"

"Yes, I have had hard times working at the office before, so I should be good," said Haruhi. "How are the kids doing by the way, are they up yet?"

"Yes, they just got done eating breakfast and the kids have gone to play, and a maid is taking Josey for a walk through the garden," said Kyoya.

"That's good, well I better let you go, see you when I get home," said Haruhi.

"Yes, you too, and have a good day at work," said Kyoya as he hung up.

As Kyoya sat in his friend's old office, he could not help but think that their good bye could have been sweeter, but with things going the way they were, it would probably be bad timing. But the thing that really upset him was the fact that he and Haruhi were starting to date, but a brick wall just came down on their plans, and now they are chipping away at the problem at hand.

Kyoya began to think about to the start of this problem, the day he met Sanomi. It had been five years ago, when his father set up a marriage meeting, it was mainly for business. His father had asked him for his help to make a deal happen with the Ku family. If Kyoya just met with the woman for a possible marriage meeting, they would do business.

At first their meeting was pleasant and they started to go on a few dates, but after a few months he started noticing how "pleasant" she really was. But it was not until he and his friends had all gathered for a special night.

Hunny, Rieko, Mori, and Renge were going to have another baby, and had invited all of them over for dinner at Hunny's. Sanomi was being a little snide, especially to Haruhi. Kyoya had had a feeling that Sanomi just did not like how close Kyoya and her were.

Later that evening, Tomiko, Misa, and Nieko were running around, and had accidently spilled a punch bowl onto Sanomi's dress. She screamed at the children scaring them, and Haruhi had slapped her. _"What the hell was that for, your kids are the ones who ruined my brand new dress and no dress cleaner will be able to get a stain like this out? Your children need a good wiping for this," said Sanomi glaring at the kids, ready to attack them._

" _Who are you to tell us how to deal with our children, while you are scaring at them with all you're screaming? They are only 2, and don't know any better. You should be the one saying you're sorry, but we are sorry our kids did that to your "new" dress," said Haruhi. After that Haruhi, Renge, and Rieko picked up their kids, and walked out of the room._

It was after that that Kyoya's friends helped him get out of that relationship, mostly with the help of Tamaki giving him the support he needed.

"That woman needs to be put her place, once and for all."


	60. Chapter 60

**Ch. 60**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes I'm not dead, but I am tired. I do want to say sorry for not updating for a long while. I have had a good bit of writing assignments, getting up early to go to class and work, and just meeting new people. I have also had a touch of laziness hit me, which I need to kill. I have had some other things happen that I will not mention, but the past few weeks have been crazy. I will try to update some of my other stories this week, but if I don't I will try to post next week. I would like to thank you guys for being patient with me, and to thank all of you who are following and reading, and to those who have favored me. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 60

A little time later while Kyoya was working, Tomiko knocked on the door and walked in. "Uncle Kyoya I'm sorry I'm disturbing you, but I heard my mom called earlier. Is she okay, what happened?" asked Tomiko a big concern on his face.

"Your mother had a meeting with her boss this morning, and apparently did not go well," said Kyoya looking up from his work.

"Did she sound upset?" asked Tomiko. Kyoyo knew he couldn't lie to the kids, but could not tell them everything.

"Maybe a little but is more confused," said Kyoya actually thinking on how Haruhi sounded over the phone.

"Maybe we can surprise mom on Friday since she eats with all the other Mom's on Thursday," said Tomiko giving his uncle a little smile.

Kyoya smiled back at the young man. "That seem like a good idea," said Kyoya only to remember that he would also have lunch with all the guys tomorrow.

"Uncle Kyoya do you know where you guys are going for lunch?" asked Tomiko if reading his uncle's thoughts.

"If I can remember I think we were talking about the new noddle shop that opened not too long ago," said Kyoya. "It actually looked like a pretty decent place for business men to eat and relax."

"Really, can I go then?" asked Tomiko beaming. "I'm going to be a business man someday; maybe I should come with.

Kyoya actually let out a little laugh at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Maybe when you're older," said Kyoya. "But I will make sure the chef knows to make you and your sisters have a nice lunch set up."

"Okay," said Tomiko. "I guess I'll leave you to your work; see you at lunch uncle Kyoya."

"Yes see you then," said Kyoya watching the young boy leave then getting back to work.

The rest of the day went on like normal for everyone at the house, and for Haruhi at her office.

It was a little passed when dinner started when Haruhi got home. "Sorry kids I'm home so late; you too Kyoya, I ended up with a little more work to do, and I ended up bringing some work home with me," said Haruhi.

"Its fine, we haven't been eating for too long," said Kyoya. "But is everything okay? You normally don't have this much work."

"I'm not sure at the moment, but if something goes wrong I'll let you know," said Haruhi. In truth after lunch Haruhi noticed that her desk had a little more work on her desk then normal. She had just finished one big case, and a short one after.

The files had a note on them asking for her to go over some old case files. Some she recognized as her old work files, and her coworkers Mokie and Koi. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling it was a warning of some kind.

"Are you still going to be able to tuck us in and say good night, or read us a bed time story?" asked her oldest daughter looking a little upset.

"Yes honey, I am," said Haruhi brushing the little girl's hair back.

Tomiko just looked at his mother remembering that his mother had called home earlier in the morning.

"Well I don't need to be tucked in," said Tomiko. "I'm 8 years old."

"Oh yes you are almost a man," said Kyoya. "Does this mean you will not be eating a piece of strawberry cake with strawberries and whip cream on top?"

"Come on uncle Kyoya even uncle Hunny loves cakes," said Tomiko making everyone laugh, and the staff trying to hold in their laughter.

The rest of dinner time was the kids telling their mother about their day. Desert was just like Kyoya had said, a strawberry cake with strawberries and whip cream. Everyone enjoyed their cake, especially Tomiko.

Soon it was for the kids to get ready for bed. While the girls were bathed first Tomiko went to his room to read some before it was his bath time. A short time later his mother came in to make sure her son was tacking his shower. When she heard it running she went back to her oldest daughter's room to tuck her in for the night.

When she got there Kyoya was already saying good night to the little girl; it looked like they whispering about something.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now," said Kyoya moving so Haruhi could tuck her in.

"Hmm," she said as she tucked in her daughter. "Well did you want me to read you a story real fast?"

"Its okay mommy, I'm actually kind of tired," said Hina. It was clear that the little girl could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Okay honey get some sleep," said Haruhi as she gave her little girl a kiss on the head, and walking out of the room with Kyoya.

"I'm going to check on Josey first before I go check on Tomiko," said Haruhi as the two walked to her baby's room.

"That's fine, but about earlier are you sure everything is fine at work. You did call pretty early today," said Kyoya taking her hand in his.

Haruhi stopped walking for a bit. "To tell you the truth I'm really not sure, but I think I won't go to my boss's office for a while," said Haruhi looking concerned.

"Well we will figure something out, just do what you need to for right now," said Kyoya.

Haruhi just smiled at Kyoya. "Well let's go check on Josey and Tomiko.

Both walked to her baby's room holding hands all the way.


	61. Chapter 61

**Ch. 61**

 **(A/N): So I did not update any of my other stories which means I will next week. However that means I can give you guys a short sweat small chapter this week. I can't believe it though that I'm almost at 100 followers. I have so many ups and downs with this story with rude critics, and trying to revise (Which during December will happen). I once again thank you all who are following, favoriting, reading, and for all the reviews.**

Ch. 61

Haruhi worked in her office almost until midnight, and got up earlier to get ready for her day. When she came down for breakfast she saw all her kids, including Josey, eating their own breakfast with Kyoya. "Why are all you kids up so early?" asked Haruhi as she sat by her baby.

"We wanted to be the first people you see smiling so you won't have a bad day mommy," said Hina smiling at her mother.

"Yeah mom," said Tomiko. "We know you have been having a tuff week, so we wanted to make sure the rest of your week doesn't go bad without seeing some real smiles."

"Smile!" said Josey in her baby voice.

Haruhi could not help but let a few tears fall as she smiled at her kids. "You kids are so much like your father sometimes," she said as she gave each one of her kids a kiss on the cheek.

"They certainally are," said Kyoya. Haruhi looked at him smiling. He gave her his own genuine smile he only gave her and her kids.

After breakfast all the kids, Kyoya, and the staff wished Haruhi good luck at work today. Haruhi drove off with a peace of mind. 'It almost felt like Tamaki was there,' thought Haruhi on her way to work.

Just seeing her kids smiling so brightly in the morning reminded her of all the mornings she would wake up to Tamaki's smiling face; that would brighten her day up no matter what would happen to her, and not even thunder storms would bother her that much.

As Kyoya watched Haruhi drive off and watched the kids go off and play, he too thought Tamaki was with them this morning. And no matter what happened to him and Haruhi, as long as the kids smiled brightly, they could get through anything.


	62. Chapter 62

**Ch. 62**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm actually updating on a Tuesday which I haven't done in forever. I first want to say thank you to Shadow Spear for another nice review, and to all of you who have been following me or favorite my stories. It's still a big shock to me on how many followers I have, and I love you all. Now for some news. After Halloween I will stop updating this story for a while so I can revise some more chapters, but I'm still going to update my other stories during November. I will also be adding a sequel to** _ **A Home for Christmas**_ **, which I will post during December. There will also be some one-shots being posted every now then in December as well. I may or may not post Thursday depending on how much school work I have. So until next time, please review, and I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 62

Around lunch time later that day Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori were eating at the new noodle shop, Oodles Noodles (A/N: My I know bad name). All the men were sitting around chatting about work, and Kyoya's stay at Haruhi's.

"So how is it right now staying over at Haruhi's?" asked Hikaru.

"It's been pleasant," said Kyoya. "The staff as normal are very hard working, and its nice eating lunch with the kids."

All the guys looked at Kyoya surprisingly; he had a small slight smile on his face, one they hadn't seen in a while. Hunny raised an eye brow as he asked his question, "How are you and Haru-chan doing?"

Kyoya looked at his small friend and knew what he indicating. "We are doing," said Kyoya. "With me staying home with the kids, Haruhi doesn't have to worry about the kids being left alone with only the staff watching them."

"You know something," said Kaoru as he looked at his noodles. "I always thought that Haruhi or the boss would think something like that."

"Yeah," said Mori. He too remembered that Haruhi and Tamaki had both thought of having one of them work from home to keep an eye on the kids during the summer or any break when the kids were home.

"So um, does anyone know why Bossanova couldn't come out with us today," asked Hikaru turning the subject.

"He told us that some men have been trying to vandalize his turf, scaring off his customers," said Hunny. "Even some of Mie's customers have scared off."

"Well that maybe because she is scarier then some yakaza," said Kaoru. "But still that is crazy."

"Just another problem that out family is having," said Kyoya taking a big bite from his noodles.

Everyone looked at him with concern. "Are you alright Kyo-chan," asked Hunny.

"The day after we ate dinner at Mori's, Haruhi went to talk with her boss about that woman and her lawyer," said Kyoya. "After her meeting she called me earlier saying her boss acted like it was no big deal, and when she came back after lunch she had a lot of work stacked on her desk along with two other of work colleagues. She had to carry some work home with her to finish, and she didn't get done until midnight."

"Kyoya," said Mori looking at him. Kyoya knew what he was indicating. When they had ate dinner at his house they talked about maybe trying to get Haruhi to work with him and create their own law firm.

"I will talk to her about it," said Kyoya.

"You know," said Hunny smirking trying to lighten up the mood again, "We heard that you and Haru-chan had dinner plans."

"Yeah," said the twins smirking.

At a nice café Haruhi and all the other women were enjoying their lunch talking about everything that had been happing lately, even with Mie's family business; but the one thing they really starting talking about was Haruhi and Kyoya's dinner date.

"So are you and Kyoya going out or are you having dinner at your place," asked Renge before she took another bight of her food.

"I'm not sure since we haven't had a chance to talk about it since yesterday," said Haruhi. She remembered how shocked she was that Kyoya still wanted to have dinner with her. It actually brought a smile to her face.

"You know since we don't have any children coming over to our place, why don't we help prepare you guy's dinner?" asked Jewel.

"Yeah since you guys have a lot going on it might be nice to give you two some help; also since you have get the kids ready for the next day," said Marrian

"Well I'll talk with Kyoya about it and see what he thinks," said Haruhi. With everything she wondered if Kyoya still was planning the dinner, or if he has been too busy to think about. But then again it was Kyoya who thought about it, also they talked about going on a date before all the craziness started happening with that woman.

After a while everyone went back to work or back home to what they were doing before. When Haruhi got back to her office she was glad to see that there was no huge pile on her desk. She could relax at home with her kids, and be on time for dinner.

As she sat down at her desk she looked over at the picture of her and Tamaki. "Half of the crazy things you did does not compare to what we are going through, but I'm glad all of our friends are there to help out. I don't know if I ever said it that day, but thank you for pointing that out that I'm not alone."

Kyoya sat in Tamaki's old office thinking about everything that has happened so far. It had already so far become a crazy week, but as long as he had his friends to help nothing or no one could stand in their way.


	63. Chapter 63

**Ch. 63**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes this is a chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long, I have been busy, and a little lazy do to it being cold. I'm also still revising chapters to this story, and I still plan to update a few of my stories this month. Again thank you everyone who has been following, favoring, and reading. I can't believe I'm almost at 100 followers and it was amazing enough when I had 50, and 50 faves. Again thank you all so much for you support. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 63

When Haruhi got home later that day she found all her kids and Kyoya sitting in the living room playing a card game, while Josey was playing in her play pen. Kyoya finally noticed Haruhi standing in the door way smiling at the scene. It made his heart swore to see her smiling.

"Welcome home Haruhi," said Kyoya smiling at her, and causing the children to notice their mother. Josey was jumping in her play pen for her mother to pick her up.

"Mommy/Mom," said her two older children as they went to hug their mother.

Haruhi hugged her son and oldest daughter before she picked up her baby. "How was everyone's day?"

"Uncle Kyoya had us a special lunch made. We had ramen with beef and vegetables, and for dessert we had ice cream," said Hina smiling.

"Sounds yummy," said Haruhi smiling at her kids.

"It was awesome, but I still I could of eaten out with the other men today at the noodle shop," said Tomiko looking at his uncle.

"Maybe when you are older you can eat with us," said Kyoya patting the boys head. Tomiko smiled at Kyoya and said okay.

"Why don't you kids go ahead and wash up before dinner," said Haruhi, handing her baby to near by maid to get cleaned as well.

"Okay mom," said the kids as they ran off to their rooms to get cleaned up.

Once the kids were gone Haruhi took a seat next to Kyoya. "So how was your time with the guys?" asked Haruhi.

"It was pleasant enough, and the food was pretty good," said Kyoya. "But it felt weird not eating with the children."

"Yeah, Tamaki used to say the same thing," said Haruhi smiling.

"How was your day with the women?" asked Kyoya.

"It went well," said Haruhi. "We mostly talked about this coming weekend, and well…"

Kyoya raised a brow when Haruhi stopped talking, than it hit him. "Is Mrs. Suoh still picking Josey up Saturday?"

"Well last time I checked she was still going to pick her up, but…" said Haruhi turning her head away.

"Haruhi I know we have been real busy, especially you, but I still have plans for us to have dinner together," said Kyoya as he took her chin gently and turned her head to look at him.

Haruhi smiled at him. "I'm glad, but since we had such a busy week Marian and Jewel offered to help plan our, uh, date," said Haruhi blushing.

Kyoya let a little chuckle pass his lips, "That's fine. I'll call them after dinner and tell them what I have planned for this weekend." Kyoya moved his hand from Haruhi's chin to her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Well we better get to dinner before the kids or staff come to get us," said Haruhi pulling Kyoya with her, still holding his hand.

All the kids smiled when they saw their mom and uncle walk into the dinning room holding hands. All through dinner the kids kept looking at the two adults. They knew that Kyoya was planning something for him and their mother for when they went to their slumber parties.

"Is therr something you kids want to ask us?" asked Haruhi after she noticed her kids were starting to stare at her and Kyoya.

"No ma'am," said Tomiko. "But we were wondering if you had any lunch plans for tomorrow?"

Haruhi just raised an eyebrow. "And why would you want to know that?" asked Haruhi.

"Just asking," said Tomiko.

Haruhi looked at her son then to Kyoya who gave her small nod. Haruhi gave her son a smile, "No Honey, I don't have lunch plans for tomorrow." Tomiko smiled and continued to eat his super.

Haruhi did not know what, but she had a feeling that tomorrow would be pleasant day.


	64. Chapter 64

**(A/N): Hello everyone, I have posted another chapter, and I hope you think it so okay. As most of you can tell I have posted some other short stories, and a few of you suggested I continue with _Hunny's Date_. I have thought about it, and I if I do it will break off into a series on its own. As for my other works I probably want update any of them until maybe after the new year, but I will be working on new chapters for all my stories since I know I have passed all my classes. That's all for now, I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 64

The next day as lunch time came around Kyoya and all the children had just walked into Haruhi's office to surprise her. The secretary had called Haruhi to tell her that there were some very important people here to see her.

As they waited for her two of Haruhi's coworkers were walking by. "Mrs. Mokie," said Hina as she ran over to hug the woman.

"Mr. Koi," said Tomiko as he fist bumped the man.

"Oh my gosh look at you kids you are getting so big," said Mokie as she hug the little girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Kyoya took us here so we can surprise mommy and take her to lunch," said Hina.

"Well that's sweet of you kids," said Koi. "Nice seeing you again Ohtori," bowing to the man. Kyoya bowed as best he could with Josey in his arms.

"It's nice seeing you two as well," said Kyoya. Kyoya and all his other friends had met Mokie and Koi when Haruhi first started working at the law office. They had become somewhat friends and would sometimes invite them to events as well.

"Hi there sweet heart," said Mokie as she went and took the baby from Kyoya. "You are getting so big."

"Isn't she," said Haruhi as she walked into the lobby.

"Momma" said all her kids. "We are here to take you to lunch."

"Well thank you kids," said Haruhi smiling down at her two oldest, and taking her baby back from Mokie.

"What's all this?" asked a man, as he walked in the lobby. "Oh these must be your kids Haruhi."

Kyoya and Tomiko didn't like the way the man was smirking at Haruhi. The man than looked up at Kyoya. "So this must be the great Kyoya Ohtori," said the man. "I'm Mero Kaboso."

Not wanting to scare the children, Kyoya being known as the former cool host gave a fake smile. "Yes, I am, and also a very close friend with Haruhi."

"Hmm, well it was a pleasure meeting all of you, but I must hurry to my lunch meeting," said Mero. "See you later Haruhi. Mokie, Koi."

"I really don't like that guy," said Mokie.

"Yeah," said the other adults and Tomiko.

"Well we better be off to our lunch," said Mokie as she took Koi's arm and started dragging him off. "You guys have a good luch."

"Well shall we," said Koya showing a real smile to Haruhi.

"Yes, let's," said Haruhi. As they walked to elevator, the secretary could not help but smile at all of them. Haruhi was a good lawyer and one of the nicest people she had ever met. Everyone in the office was glad to see her smiling again.

At the restaurant Haruhi, Kyoya and the kids were enjoying themselves as they ate their lunch. Kyoya had taken them to a nice fast food restaurant were the kids could have a good time.

"Look at my toy mommy," said Hina as she opened it.

"Wow dear it's cute," said Haruhi. Before she could ask her son what he got, she looked at another table to see another couple sitting down. "Hey isn't that Kirmie Nekozawa."

The kids and Kyoya looked over to see it was Nekozawa's little sister and a boy sitting down to eat. "I wonder what they are doing in a place like this?" asked Haruhi.

"Well for one thing you know how protective Nekozawa is of his little sister, and two that is Takumi Garnet heir to the Garnet family. They make family heirlooms for upper class families," said Kyoya.

"I want to go see Kirmie," said Hina getting up before her mother could stop her. Kirmie was surprised when she thought she heard a little girl call her name, but was even more shocked when she saw Haruhi and Kyoya at the restaurant as well.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here," asked the younger Nekozawa picking up the little girl, and took her back to her mom.

"The kids were taking me out to lunch, and Kyoya thought this was a good place to eat with them," said Haruhi,

"But I think we should be asking you that Miss Nekozawa," said Kyoya smirking.

"Well um," Kirmie started to say. "Please don't tell my brother but I'm on a date."

"I thought this would be a good place for us, because we thought no one we know would eat at a place like this," said Takumi walking up to them as well.

"Well you would be surprised young man," said Kyoya remembering when all his friends left him at the shopping center. "But don't worry we won't tell your brother, but remember young man Kirmie is like a little sister to all of us." The young man nodded and the two of them walked back to their table.

"Well aren't they cute," said Haruhi. "I hope it works out for them."

"I hope so too because he hurts Kirmie I will kick his butt," said Tomiko glaring at the older boy.

"Ohh, are you jealous, what Nieko say?" teased Hina.

"Mom," said Tomiko blushing.

"Hina stop teasing your brother," Haruhi said trying not to giggle at her son. From their table the two teens were happy to see the family acting normal. 'Kyoya you better take care of big sister.'


	65. Chapter 65

**Ch. 65**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone this time yes there is a new chapter, but a short one since I'm not feeling too good at the moment. I hope you enjoy. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 65

After Haruhi got back to work she couldn't help but think of Kirmie and her date. She had remembered when she and Tamaki went on their first date. 'He put so much thought into it,' thought Haruhi. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock at her door.

"Hey Haruhi, how was your lunch date with your kids and Kyoya?" asked Mokie walking through the door.

"It was great. Kyoya took us to someplace that the kids and I could enjoy together," said Haruhi smiling.

Mokie couldn't help smiling to at Haruhi's new happiness. "You and Kyoya sure have been getting closer," said Mokie.

"Well he's just been helping me out a lot since the kids will be starting school soon," said Haruhi blushing a bit.

"And even being your date for events, and taking you and your kids out to lunch," Mokie continued. "Come on you two have been getting closer, and isn't your kids going to their friends place tomorrow?" giving her friend a wink.

"Don't you have work to do?" asked Haruhi raising a eyebrow.

"Fine, but I do think you two would make a cute couple," said Mokie walking out.

Haruhi just sighed as she looked at a picture she had of her kids and Kyoya at the beach. Right next to it was a picture of Tamaki. 'Kyoya has been a big help lately, and we did talk about dating before all this crazy stuff happened. Maybe I should talk to him about it tomorrow?"

When Kyoya got back to Haruhi's place with the kids he couldn't help but think how nice it was to eat with the kids and Haruhi. 'To other people we probably looked like a real family,' thought Kyoya.

As he was walking down a hall he saw a family picture of Tamaki, Haruhi, and the kids. "But of course they aren't my family," said Kyoya thinking of his begotten friend.

"Master Kyoya I think Master Tamaki wouldn't mind you and Mistress Haruhi getting together, and have you take care of his children," said Chi walking towards him.

"I know, he even mentioned on his wedding if something happened to him to watch over his family, and that I could go out with Haruhi," said Kyoya looking back at the picture.

"Maybe you should talk with Mistress Haruhi about going out," said Chi as she walked off.

"Hmm maybe I should," said Kyoya smiling.


	66. Chapter 66

**Ch. 66**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, life got in the way. I was wanting to extend this chapter, but if I did that then you would have to waited tell next week, and I'm trying to write a chapter a week for this story. But next week we will finally see what happens with Haruhi and Kyoya; I know many of you have been ready for this moment. As for my other stories I will be updating them next week. I'm putting updates Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, and there might be a surprise update Friday. I would also like to put I'm still writing some new stories for the summer, but I'm also writing one for the spring time. For all of you who liked Hunny's Date, I'm still thinking about a side series for that one. Thank you all again for following and thank you to my new followers, and for the ones who review. I do not own OHSHC!**

Ch. 66

The next day Hunny and Mori picked up Tomiko and Hina along with other kids for their big slumber parties, and Anny-Sofia picked up Josey so Haruhi and Kyoya could have a peaceful night in. The staff had already left the night before to have a full day off; however they couldn't have left without Chi checking their work, even the kitchen staff.

"So I think that is everything," said Haruhi handing her baby to her mother-in-law. "I even made sure to pack her two more outfits in her bag just in case."

"Haruhi, you do remember we do have some clothes for the kids at our place remember?" said Anny giving the younger woman a smile.

"I know, but lately she has been growing a little more lately," said Haruhi. It seemed like all three kids had been growing lately, especially Tomiko and Josey.

"Well maybe I call up the other grandmothers and all of us can take the babies to get some knew clothes," said Anny.

"Sure that's fine with me," said Haruhi giving her baby a kiss before her grandmother took off with her.

Now the only two people left was Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi wondered off to the kitchen where she last saw the man. "Yes I want it here around 6 that way it gives us time to get ready. Thank you," she heard Kyoya say as she neared the kitchen.

"Kyoya what are you doing?" she asked as she entered the room.

"I was just making sure the dinner preparations were on time for tonight," said Kyoya putting up his phone then gave her a smile.

Haruhi smiled back. Tonight she determined to talk to Kyoya about dating each other. 'I think I'm ready to really see if I can be with him,' thought Haruhi smiling back at the man. Soon both heard his phone go off again.

"Hello, yes, let me check," said Kyoya to whoever he was on the phone with. "Haruhi you didn't really have nothing you wanted to do this afternoon did you?"

"Uh no, but I thought…" Kyoya cut her off and pushed her to the front door.

"Good then you have the full day to get ready for tonight," said Kyoya leading her to a waiting car. "First you have a spa appointment, then a nail appointment, and then you will have your hair and make-up done. Your dress will be there as well."

"What?" asked Haruhi looking confused.

"Let's just say I want things to be perfect for tonight," said Kyoya looking into her eyes. Haruhi looked into his eyes, than gave a little smile before getting into the car, and she was off to her appointment.


	67. Chapter 67

**Ch. 67**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I know I'm falling behind on my Monday thing, but I was in a wedding, and still bone tilled from the weekend. As for my other work, I'm planning on updating somethings real soon. One person even asked "what about Mori's date?" well just wait for Valentine's Day. As for the other works in progress, I thought about updating Friday, and there will even be one for Sunday. I would also like to think Shadow Spears for another great review. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 67

As Haruhi was getting her hair done she could not help but think about what Kyoya was doing right now, getting things ready for tonight. She knew her friends had helped with getting somethings, but Kyoya had planned everything.

"Well your hair and make-up is done Mrs. Suoh," said the hair and make-up artist, looking at her work. When she moved out of the way for Haruhi to see, Haruhi was shocked at the woman staring right back at her.

"Wow, you did a great job," said Haruhi examining the woman's work.

"Mr. Ohtori told me to keep it simple but classic," Haruhi just smiled at the woman's words. When Kyoya had planned her appointments, he had made sure to keep everything simple, even her spa day was simple.

Haruhi was now ready to put on her dress that she knew the twins designed for her. It was a red strapless dress, with gold trim, and had a sweat heart neck line. She was given red shoes with a gold pattern as well. Her full look was complimented with her now wavy hair, French-tip nails, and some simple gold earrings.

Everyone in the salon could not help but stair at how beautiful she looked. "Wow she looks like she's going to some big party," "You think she is a model," "She must be some old rich man's wife," were just some of the things she heard as she walked out. Haruhi could not help but laugh a little to herself; even the driver could not help but complement her.

"She is on the way back," said a woman over the phone to Kyoya. He had just had everything finished when his informant called. He had kept up with when Haruhi made it or left her appointments.

"Excellent, thank you," said Kyoya hanging up his phone, and putting his phone on silent. He had set up a voice mail to leave a message, so if there was anything important he would find out later.

This night was important to him, he was finally going to tell Haruhi how he feels, and finally be in a relationship with her. 'We probably could have had a more proper date have it not been for these past few crazy days,' thought Kyoya.

Haruhi was now pulling in to her home; however she did not see Kyoya outside as she got out of the car. As she got out of the car and walked up the steps, the driver opened the front door for her, and told her to just follow the roses. She didn't know what that really meant until she went inside. Inside was a path of red, white, and purple roses leading to the west balcony. There she saw Kyoya standing outside next to a nice set up table for two.

"Welcome back," said Kyoya walking up to her. "You look stunning," giving her hand a kiss. Haruhi just smiled at him.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. "You don't look bad yourself."

As she looked at the rest of the decorations she could tell this was going to be great night in deed. Kyoya led her to the table, still holding her hand. "I made sure to have your favorite meal," said Kyoya taking the cover off the two plates.

Kyoya couldn't hold back a smile as Haruhi saw her dish of fancy tuna on her plate, decorated with vegetables with so much color around the dish. 'He really went all out on the dish,' thought Haruhi.

"It looks delicious," said Haruhi as they both said thanks for the food.

"Yes I wanted to make sure the food was to your taste," said Kyoya taking a bite of food himself. "So, how did you enjoy your day?"

"It was nice and thank you for keeping it simple for me," said Haruhi smiling the simple that no man can resist.

"Well it's like I said, I wanted to make tonight perfect," said Kyoya showing one of his rare smiles for only her and the kids, taking one of her hands. "I wanted to talk about something very important."

"Yeah, I did too, and I think I have an idea what it could be," she said squeezing his hand.

Kyoya squeezed her hand back. "Haruhi the day of my family's party that night we started talking about dating, and if not for that morning we would be on a proper date right now, in a nice restraunt, and not having to worry about an evil woman.

"I remember and that would have been nice, but if you look on the bright side of things, you and the kids have gotten closer," Haruhi started to say. "But I do remember that night, and I do remember saying yes," she said smiling brightly at him.

At that Kyoya got up and walked around to her, "And do you remember what you did after that?" he asked taking her hands and pulling her up.

"Hmm, maybe, but I think I need a reminder," said Haruhi smirking. Kyoya smirked back and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Now I remember," she said smiling up at him.

This time around Haruhi kissed him back, and with a little more passion. Kyoya as he kissed Haruhi back could not believe that he was really kissing her. Back in high school every once in a while would look her way. He had told Hunny and his father he found something better, but in a secret part of his heart he had wished for something else. Now that part was open for the world to see.

 **(A/N): Reposted chapter. I went back and did spell and grammar check.**


	68. Chapter 68

**(A/N): Hello everyone, yes a have updated once again, and I plan to update another chapter sometime this week. I also plan to try to update this weekend if possible. I would also again like to thank Shadow Spear for another great review, and to my new follower Kuroshi Ansatsusha87 for the cute reviews for two of my short stories. Unlike one person long time ago, I enjoy short reviews. Just noticing someone likes your work no matter what is a wonderful feeling. Thank you all for following I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 68

Kyoya and Haruhi enjoyed the rest of their date in each other's company. They talked for long hours and even danced in the moon light. After dinner Kyoya walked Haruhi back to her room and both parted with a nice, long, sweet kiss.

Kyoya had wouldn't of mind going to bed with her, but decided it was still not the right time as they were now starting to date. Both had also thought about the kids and also wanted to make sure the kids were okay with them dating each other.

As Haruhi got ready for bed, she could not believe what had happened. She done a lot of thinking, and not just in the few days, or a couple of weeks. After Tamaki had passed away she had been thinking of her kids and how to get their lives back on track, she had been thinking about Kyoya and the days he did not call or come to see her, she had been thinking about what her and her kids would be doing now that life was back on track, and she had been thinking about dating or dating someone for a while.

Looking at her husband's picture beside her bed, she picked it up and let a few tears shed. "I'm happy me and Kyoya have decided to try dating, but no matter what happens you will always be my first love; you gave me a happy life Tamaki, and I have our three beautiful children to always remember you by. They will always know what a wonderful father you were, even Josey." Haruhi kissed his picture before falling asleep, with a smile and a tear.

In his room, Kyoya could not stop smiling. His face, not used to him smiling none stop, was starting to hurt a little; but he did not care, he was still too happy that he and Haruhi would be together.

After his last engagement fail to a wonderful woman, who he cherished deeply for, he had decided to take a break for finding the perfect woman to join his uptight family; however, his family hadn't been as uptight being before, now that they were really good friends with the Suohs'. Yes becoming friends with Tamaki Suoh was the best demand his father ever gave him.

Now thinking of his friend and the promise and his blessing, Kyoya made a deeper promise to make sure Haruhi and her kids would always be happy, and safe. His Shadow King scenes had been going off ever since Haruhi came home so late a few days ago, and ever since he met the new lawyer at Haruhi's office. Something truly big was coming their way.

For now though he had some planning to do before tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.


	69. Chapter 69

**Ch. 69**

 **(A/N): Oh my gosh, I'm updating on Monday after so long. I had started to write this chapter last night, but my hands started to cramp up, so here it is. First things first though someone asked me "why are there 68 (now 69) chapters, and how long did it take me to write/type this?" Well I gladly be able to tell you why. Well the reason there are so many chapters is because some of the chapters are either long or short. At first I wasn't planning on making it this long, but there are stories out there that are longer than mine. As to how long it has taken me to write this story, it's been a little over two in a half years since I started this story. I started this back in October of 2015, and ever since then I have been writing along with my other unfished stories and one-shots. One think it that has been taking me so long to finish this story is because I have gone back numbered of times revising my work, and I do that with my other stories as well. In the past I had tons of really rude reviews about my work, I even got one about my short reviews I gave other people. On top of all that I'm in college and I have most of the time lots of work. I love writing this story along with my others as well. Thank you all for your support over the past two years. I will be putting up a surprise in the next few chapters to come. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 69

The next morning Haruhi and Kyoya went to pick up the kids from Hunny's and Mori's house. "Mommy," said Hina, as the little girl ran to hug her mother. Hina had stayed at Mori's house with Misa, Nieko, and Ichego.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi. "Did you have a fun time last night?"

"Yeah, lots of fun," said the little girl smiling. "Did you have a fun time with Uncle Kyoya last night?"

Haruhi looked at the little girl smiling, "Yes honey I had a fun time with Kyoya last night?" said Haruhi and leaving it at that.

"Kyoya," said Mori leading him away from the women and kids.

"All we did was have dinner, dance, and I only walked her to her room," said Kyoya knowing what Mori was thinking.

"Even though I know that's not the whole story, I'm happy for the two of you," said Mori smiling.

"Thank you Mori," said Kyoya.

"Takashi, are you done talking with Kyoya?" asked Renge walking up to them. "Haruhi and Hina are ready to leave."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Uncle Kyoya," said Hina running up to the man. "Mommy said you and her had a fun time last night."

"Yes we did, are you ready to get your brother and sister, dear?" asked Kyoya lifting the little girl up.

"Yeah," she said excitingly. Renge and Mori watched as the three of them walked out of the mansion, smiling and talking like they were a real family.

"It's so nice to see them like that, especially when they have all the kids," said Renge smiling at the sight.

"Yeah," said Mori smiling.

"Hey mom," said Tomiko, as he got up from the breakfast table. "Hey, Uncle Kyoya, you just missed Reiji and his dad…"

"Big brother," said Hina giving her big brother a big hug before he said he could do anything.

"Sometimes you are too much like your father like that," said Haruhi smiling.

"Yes she is, but that's a good thing," said Kyoya. "And thank you for letting me know about Reiji, Tomiko."

"So did you two have a good time last night?" asked Tomiko to this mother and uncle.

"Yes, did you two have a good time last night," asked Hunny walking up to them.

"Yes, we did," said Haruhi smiling. Hunny smiled too. After they had left Mori's house, he had called his cousin and told him that everything was fine.

"Well we better pick up Josey from my mother and father-in-law," said Haruhi.

"Yes, thank you for letting him come over, and I'm glad you two had a good time last night," said Riko. "They are going to have a happy life together," she said as the family walked out together.

"They sure are," said Hunny.

As Haruhi, Kyoya, and the kids rode to pick up Josey, Kyoya asked the kids where they would like to eat. "Can we go to that nice open air café, they have the best sandwiches there," said Tomiko.

"I think that would be okay," said Haruhi as they pulled in to the first Suoh Mansion. "But first let's get your sister."

When they were inside, they were greeted by Anny-Sofie with her holding Josey. As soon the baby saw her mother the little girl reached out for her. "Oh my sweet baby, were you good for grandpa and grandmarie?" asked Haruhi to her baby, taking her into her arms.

"Yes she was," said Ann smiling. "She was a perfect little angle."

"You always say that, even about the older two," said Haruhi smirking.

"Well its true mom, we are always good for our grandparents," said Tomiko hugging his grandmother, along with Hina.

"So why can't you always be perfect little angles at home then?" asked Haruhi.

"Um," said Tomiko trying to think of an answer. All the adults just laughed a little. "Well I guess next weekend when we are back here you will behave better."

"My husband already set up some things for the kids to do, and all your favorite foods are going to be made," said Ann.

"You don't have to go through all that trouble," Haruhi started to say.

"Well since things are different now we figured to have something special for them, and you," said Mr. Suoh walking up to them.

"Grandpa," said the older two kids running to the older man giving him a hug.

"Well then I guess it will be alright, but we better be getting going," said Haruhi.

"Of course, I hope you all had a fun time last night," said Ann to mostly to Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Yes ma'am, we all had a pleasant time last night," said Kyoya grabbing Josey's bag from a near by maid.

"Wonderful see you next weekend," said Ann.

As she watched the five of them walk out, she was glad to see all of them happy together, almost like a family.

"I think Tamaki would be happy for them," said Mr. Suoh smiling.

"Yes dear, I think so too," said Anny smiling as a small tear slid down, knowing her son was probably smiling at them.


	70. Chapter 70

**Ch. 70**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm so sorry it has been a while since I last posted. Ever since I last posted I have been very busy, even deciding to do a monthly story (Thank you to those who are reading Round 2). These last few weeks have been stressful, and my spring break was not what I thought it would be like. Last week I almost had a break down from how stress I was, and this week I have three test (just took one), and I had two projects that had to be turned in. Let's just say, I'M READY FOR SUMMER! Anyway there are few more chapters I plan to right until the big surprise is ready. I want to however thank all of you who have been following, favored, reviewed, or just reading. I do not own OHSHC!**

Ch. 70

Haruhi and Kyoya had brought the kids to the restaurant that Tomiko had suggested. The day was sunny and bright, but the kids couldn't help but notice that their mom and uncle kept smiling brightly at each other. They knew that the two adults were getting closer, and hoped that last night would give them a chance to get together.

"So are you two dating each other now?" asked Tomiko catching his mom and Uncle Kyoya by surprise.

Before Haruhi could say something Kyoya spoke up, "Yes, I asked your mother last night. I hope you kids are okay with this."

Haruhi again was about to say something, but her oldest daughter spoke up first. "Of course we are okay with it," said Hina. "We were wondering when you were going to get together."

"We should do something to celebrate you two going out," said the two older children.

This time Haruhi actually got a chance to speak, "We are already eating out and you kids just spent a night at your friend's house."

"Actually Haruhi I have tickets to a piano concert, staring our young friends Shiro and Hina," said Kyoya.

"How did you get those?" asked Haruhi as Kyoya started looking over his menu.

"While you were getting ready I received a call from Shiro wanting to know if we could come to concert," said Kyoya.

"What, you never mentioned that last night," said Haruhi as the waitress brought them their drinks.

"Well last night other things were on my mind," Kyoya started to say looking at Haruhi. "I also knew that the kids might be happy with us going out, and they would probably like to go out and celebrate us finally going out."

"What would of happen if they weren't happy about us?" asked Haruhi crossing her arms.

"I would of just gave you the tickets," said Kyoya taking a sip of his drink.

"Mom we really are okay with you two going out," said Tomiko. "We may not know what really has been going on, but we have been noticing you two getting closer."

"Thanks kids," said Haruhi smiling. At first she was a little worried that her kids would be upset with her wanting to start dating even if was Kyoya. She was happy to know that her kids were okay with her dating again.

After lunch they had returned back to Suoh Manssion 2 the kids went to their rooms for a while, and Haruhi went to put Josey down for a nap. Kyoya stayed down stairs and went to the office he had been working at. After a few days everyone had started calling Tamaki's old office Kyoya's since he had been working in their so much. Kyoya at first did not like it, but got used to it after a while.

By the time they had gotten back, the staff had returned to do their jobs. They all could not help but notice how the five of them already were looking like a family. Chi especially was happy for her mistress who was looking brighter every day.

When Kyoya got to the office he went to check on his emails before he got ready. By the time he was done checking his emails Haruhi had just came into the office. Kyoya surprisingly looked up from his computer to a smiling Haruhi, and he couldn't help but smile back, a natural smile. Ever since he and Haruhi had been getting closer he had a habit of smiling at her, even at the kids more than normal, and he loved doing it more and more he was around them.

"It seems putting her down for a nap is starting to get easer for you," said Kyoya as Haruhi came and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah it's hard to believe," Haruhi started to say. "The other two as soon as I rock them they fall right to sleep and wake up early, but Josey is quite opposite of them."

"Well it seems for now she is growing out of that habbit," said Kyoya. "From what your father had told me you acted the same way when you were a baby."

"Yeah, he's told me that too," said Haruhi picking up a picture of Tamaki and Josey. "She may look like her father, but it seems like she is taking after me." Haruhi kept smiling at the picture, but soon a frown came to her face. "Do you think he is happy that we are dating?"

Before Kyoya could say something they heard Josey crying from the baby monitor. Kyoya had one placed in his office so could help out with Josey. It turned out to be a good thing since Kyoya was one of the few that could actually get the little baby back to sleep.

When they got to Josey's room a maid was already picking her up. "We can handle it from here. Thank you for checking on her," said Haruhi.

"Your welcome Mrs. Suoh," said the maid as she bowed to her mistress. As she was leaving she turned to look the three of them as Josey stretched her arms out to Kyoya. She was happy to see that they were getting along just fine. The maid walked off with a smile on her face.

"You love your uncle Kyoya don't you honey?" Haruhi asked her baby.

Not thinking that she would respond, but maybe might giggle, "Dadda," is what they got.

Both Haruhi and Kyoya were surprised at how she answered back. Kyoya thinking fast not to make Haruhi upset and think it looked like he was trying to replace Tamaki as Josey's, or the other kids, as a father walked the baby to picture of Tamaki. "No dear this is your father," said Kyoya pointing to a picture.

As to clear up what she was saying Josey pointed to a picture of her father, "Dada." Then she pointed her little figure at Kyoya and said, "Dada."

Again Both Haruhi and Kyoya were shocked at what they just heard. "I may be wrong here, but I think we just got our answer from Tamaki," said Kyoya smiling at the little baby.

"You actually might be right," said Haruhi smiling at her baby, than at the picture of her late husband. 'Thank you, Tamaki.'


End file.
